


Au fil de la lame

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Sur le fil [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur capture Francis après un combat naval au XVIIème siècle pour lui demander un petit service. Un baiser échangé leur suffit pour réveiller dangereusement cette attirance refoulée qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Avec de l'aventure, des disputes, des combats navaux, des duels à l'épée, que du bonheur matelot !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A vos ordres, Capitaine Kirkland

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> Personnages/Pairings : Arthur Kirkland (Angleterre)/Francis Bonnefoy(France), Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Ecosse et les différents figurants dans les équipages (citons nos intermittents de la fanfiction sans visage et sans nom).
> 
> Epoque : Louis XIV, Guerre de Hollande 1672-78
> 
> Note de l'auteur : N'étant pas historienne, il y a sûrement un tas d'anachronisme dans cette fanfiction. Comme je n'ai jamais étudié cette époque en classe (mais quelle idée de choisir celle-là !), je me suis armée de ma culture Wikipédia, je me suis laissée porter par l'ambiance et voilà… Donc, ce n'est pas très fidèle à la réalité historique.
> 
> Nombre de chapitres : 6

Francis s'était perché à la vigie de son propre navire pour guetter le pavillon anglais de son rival. Il avait une excellente vue ainsi qu'un formidable instinct pour dénicher le Captain Kirkland dans ce dédale d'îlots des Antilles. Enfin, si ce fut bien Arthur aux commandes de cette frégate française capturée peu de temps auparavant.

Il voulait en avoir le cœur net tout en prouvant à son commandant actuel son génie pour trouver ce satané anglais en pleine crise d'identité.

Arthur lui donnait des sueurs froides depuis qu'il avait pris la mer quittant sa chère Angleterre sans aucun remords. Ce n'était plus l'adolescent hargneux des derniers siècles. Il devenait un jeune homme des plus audacieux, des plus caractériels et des plus dominateurs. Un véritable danger avec ses nouvelles colonies !

Avec Antonio dans la course, Francis avait préféré se jeter lui-aussi dans l'aventure pour garder sa place prépondérante en Europe et dans le nouveau monde. Et il était peut-être le seul que pouvaient écouter Antonio et Arthur pour plus de modération dans leurs ardeurs coloniales. Quoi qu'avec Arthur, c'étaient plutôt l'appel de la Mer et celui de faire chier son monde qui l'avait poussé à prendre les voiles.

Bon sang de bonsoir ! Le voilà, le gredin !

« A tribord ! Anglais en vue ! »

Le salopard les avait pris à revers. Arthur les avait canonné le premier, et il leur fonçait dessus à présent à pleine vitesse.

Contre une autre frégate, Arthur avait choisi l'abordage pour la récupérer. Et comme il fallait le prendre vivant, il allait tuer tout le monde avant même que Francis ne descende.

Le fumier de tacticien de ses deux !

Heureusement, il avait prévu ce genre de situation. Grâce à une nacelle, il rejoignit le plancher de son vaisseau juste à temps pour repousser la première vague d'assaillants armés aux poings. Il tirait sans sommation sur les abordeurs les plus problématiques tout en se frayant un chemin vers l'autre nation meurtrière.

Francis s'élança dans une brèche humaine pour venir entailler l'arcade sourcilière de son meilleur ennemi. Le sang pissa pour lui brouiller la vue. Bref avantage à la France qui frappa d'un coup de poing dans le foie. Avec l'alcool qu'ingurgitait le gaillard, il en vacilla.

Arthur se reprit en une pirouette rapide pour se réfugier derrière l'escalier menant à la poupe. L'acier français se figea dans le bois où se tenait auparavant l'anglais. Arthur eut un sourire narquois et désobligeant en essuyant son visage ensanglanté. Cette insolence irrita Francis au plus haut point. Il eut à peine le temps de dégainer son autre épée qu'Arthur se porta à l'assaut avec la rambarde comme bouclier.

Francis tenta de le déstabiliser pour qu'il se vautre dans les marches.

Les yeux émeraude se plissèrent de contrariété face à cette éventualité. L'acier s'entrechoquait que pour mieux se retrouver. Francis était meilleur épéiste qu'Arthur. Seulement, celui-ci savait improviser et se battre à la déloyale. Arthur n'hésita pas à tirer sur le commandant français qui bascula par-dessus bord pour se noyer s'il n'était déjà pas mort.

Décontenancé de ce coup bas, Francis se reçut la suivante dans l'épaule. Il faillit lâcher son arme de surprise et de douleur. Le mal était fait car il avait reculé instinctivement pour éviter une attaque à l'épée. Arthur enjamba l'obstacle entre eux pour maîtriser Francis en deux-trois mouvements dont un coup au visage. Francis sentit le tranchant de sa la lame contre sa jugulaire.

La France avait perdu la bataille.

Le second tentait de réorganiser les soldats français désemparés de la capture de leur nation.

« Epargne mes hommes…

\- Tout dépendra de ton comportement. »

Il y avait une certaine délectation malsaine dans la voix du Captain Kirkland.

« Tout ce que tu veux de moi…

\- Okay, viens avec moi… Je vous l'emprunte," cria-t-il à l'adresse des survivants du trois mâts français.

Arthur donna plusieurs ordres à ses pirates comme piller le navire de son or et de son rhum, abattre les mâts et libérer les prisonniers à leur départ.

« Tu me voulais, comprit Francis.

\- Yeah », jubila Arthur avec un sourire sardonique.

Francis s'estima chanceux que son adversaire ne pousse pas le vice jusqu'à couler l'une des pièces les plus précieuses de son arsenal. Il devait être de sacrée bonne humeur au vu de sa clémence exceptionnelle. Sa blessure à l'épaule devenait tout de même lancinante faute de soins immédiats.

Arthur le mena manu militari dans sa cabine personnelle pour le pousser dans un fauteuil. Francis eut un grognement sourd dans la douleur procurée par un tel traitement.

« Plus dans les aiguë, mon cher, »proposa Arthur.

Avait-t-il osé seulement supposer de la clémence du Captain Kirkland en ce jour particulier ? Il était bon pour être malmené voire torturé dans d'atroces souffrances… Arthur lui proposa un verre de rhum alors qu'il sortait sa trousse de chirurgien. C'était une bonne tactique pour le droguer.

« Et tu crois vraiment que je vais boire, râla Francis.

\- Libre à toi de souffrir plutôt que de me faire confiance. »

La nation française lui aurait déjà arraché la langue pour le ton doucereux qu'il avait employé à son encontre.

Francis eut un regard méfiant envers le liquide sirupeux puis il releva la tête vers le visage d'Arthur. Son rival semblait particulièrement amusé par le spectacle qu'il lui offrait. Arthur avait les yeux brillants suite à l'excitation de la bataille mêlée à de la malice pure. Ses courts cheveux blonds retombaient chargés de sel sur son visage angevin. Son sourire tirait en coin, ravi de cette opportunité d'humilier son ami d'enfance alors qu'il déboutonnait son manteau carmin avec sensualité.

« J'ai besoin de toi. Bois, la grenouille », confia Arthur d'une voix grave en enlevant son tricorne ornée d'une plume blanche impressionnante.

Francis se mit à rire sous la demande impérieuse et licencieuse à laquelle il ne cèderait jamais.

« Je ne savais pas que je te plaisais à ce point.

\- Idiot… »

Arthur se pencha sur lui pour opérer alors que Francis attrapait le morceau de bois proposé dans lequel il mordit de toutes ses forces durant l'extraction de la balle. Ce fut douloureux mais il en avait vu d'autres.

Haletant, Francis laissa Arthur se dégager en libérant son genou de l'assise. Son meilleur ennemi avait un regard étrange comme s'il était intéressé par le rouge de ses joues et par les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

« Reste avec moi, fit Arthur avec douceur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?"

L'anglais soupira en prenant siège puis son visage s'éclaira d'une expression inquiétante.

« Crie pour moi…

\- Pour quoi faire, demanda perplexe Francis.

\- J'ai un prisonnier récalcitrant. Fais comme si j'abusais de toi.

\- Ou sinon ? »

Arthur étira ses lèvres en une mimique carnassière alors que ses yeux brillaient de mauvaises intentions intimidant l'autre nation.

« Ou sinon, je le ferais pour de vrai.

\- Oh ! Tu fais toujours les choses à moitié, se plaignit le français avant de crier. Vas-y, fais-moi mal pour voir ! Tu t'en mordras les doigts quand je me vengerais !

\- Je vais me gêner, Froggie, hurla Arthur à son tour.

\- Stupide anglais de mes deux ! Ne t'approche pas, non, ne t'approche pas.

\- Tu es à ma merci, le français ! Supplie-moi de t'épargner. »

D'un regard hostile, Francis lui fit comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas ce plaisir. Il ne fallait pas exagérer. Ils se jaugèrent un instant jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur en abandonne la simple idée.

« Je vais te soumettre, tu vas en pleurer pendant plusieurs jours tellement j'aurais serré ton petit cul.

\- Ah ! Mais t'es sérieux ! Lâche-moi ! Vire tes pattes de là. C'est privé, là, ajouta comme empreint de panique le corsaire.

\- Pas pour moi ! Pleure, chien de français !

\- A l'aide, il veut ma mort ! »

Arthur le pinça l'épaule pour lui rappeler le sérieux de la situation. Il avait un petit peu surfait sa dernière réplique.

« Crie pour moi ! »

Ensuite, côte à côte, ils s'adonnèrent à toutes sortes de borborygmes inintelligibles avec une joie mal dissimulée sur leur visage. Les « ah », les « hun », les « oh, yeah», les soupirs, les gémissements, les hurlements du français mirent une sacrée ambiance dans la cabine du capitaine. Francis s'étonna de s'en retrouver excité, et même assez distrait pour oublier sa blessure. Arthur s'amusait à crier son plaisir de le dominer virtuellement. C'était un peu étrange mais immensément drôle. Francis n'avait jamais tenté l'expérience auparavant, et il se régalait d'être une victime aussi consentante.

Après cet épisode vocal, ils eurent un rire complice faiblement exprimé pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Ils avaient un peu la voix cassée, et l'amusement se lisait sur leurs visages. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait grandi son petit Angleterre ? C'était maintenant un jeune homme au courant des tenants et aboutissants de l'amour dans toute sa splendeur.

« On devrait le faire pour de vrai, un de ces jours, se plut à plaisanter Francis.

\- Ne me tente pas, français stupide. »

Arthur eut un sourire engageant en se penchant sur la nation française pour lui voler un baiser fugitif. Etonné du geste, Françis ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il s'était figé pour sonder les iris émeraude de son éternel adversaire si proche. Rien n'y transparaissait. A part une légère lueur de divertissement. Il n'avait jamais osé imaginer que son ancien protégé l'embrasse aussi impunément. C'était peut-être une feinte.

Francis déglutit puis s'humecta les lèvres.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, et un doux frisson s'empara de son corps.

Il y avait comme un fantôme plaisant sur sa bouche. Et un sentiment refoulé envahissait sa poitrine pour s'enrouler autour de sa gorge. Il avait toujours eu une préférence pour Arthur pendant leur enfance. Et bien que des guerres les aient déchirés, il ne pouvait totalement occulter ce que son cœur lui criait depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants.

Rivalité, complots, trahisons, comment passer cette barrière de siècles et comment reconnaître la sincérité ?

Fier de son effet, l'anglais s'imposait en conquérant.

« T'es plutôt secoué.

\- Il n'y jamais eu de ça entre nous », répondit sur le vif Francis.

Le français était méfiant d'autant plus que l'anglais semblait véritablement jubiler de ce qu'il provoquait comme réaction chez son prisonnier.

« De ça, demanda-t-il avec taquinerie. De quoi tu parles ? »

La nation française se sentait véritablement pris au piège tant par Arthur que par ses sentiments. Il avait toujours refusé de se laisser porter par son inclinaison naturelle pour Albion. Ses lèvres sèches et traîtresses se rappelèrent à lui. Il ne fit que les mordiller légèrement mais ce geste attira l'attention d'Arthur.

« Oh, de ça », fit-t-il en se rapprochant de nouveau.

La peur au ventre face à ses émotions, il recula autant que l'assise du fauteuil le lui permettait ce qui amusa terriblement son ennemi naturel. Le bond aux yeux d'émeraude eut un petit rire rauque devant son affolement.

« Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Rien de…"

Francis ne voulut pas entendre la suite, il s'avança pour l'embrasser avec passion pour ne pas avoir son cœur brisé une nouvelle fois. Il pouvait bien profiter de la provocation de son partenaire pour déchaîner ses pulsions. Il porta sa main sur sa nuque pour l'obliger à subir cette attaque inattendue des sens. Sous la surprise, sa victime ouvrit involontairement la bouche. Il en profita pour rencontrer cette langue soumise de la sienne si possessive. Cet arrière-gout de rhum n'était pas pour lui déplaire tout comme les différentes sensations de cette bouche mutine.

Il s'évertua à lui rouler le patin du siècle bien que son partenaire ne soit pas très coopératif. Essoufflé, il le relâcha à contrecœur. Les iris furieux de Mister Kirkland envoyaient des éclairs. Parfait. Soit Arthur allait bouder dans son coin (Francis en aurait prié le Seigneur), soit celui-ci allait s'énerver sur le mobilier et sur son prisonnier (Alléluia).

« Ça, c'était un baiser. Un vrai », affirma-t-il avec aplomb pour le défier.

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur de maltraiter ses lèvres. Il bouillait littéralement de rage tout comme il hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire devant une telle offense. Francis le repoussa légèrement en croisant ses jambes puis il posa son menton sur son poing dans une attitude désinvolte. Il espérait en jouant les indifférents couper toute riposte licencieuse. Il paraissait d'un calme trompeur à l'extérieur mais, à l'intérieur, tout son être était tendu par cet échange.

Il n'avait pas aimé, il avait adoré.

Son cœur battait avec affolement pour ce baiser. Ce qu'il ressentait remontait à la surface devant l'air vexé de son homologue britannique. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être mignon en ces occasions ? Quand son visage se fermait pour exprimer une rage sourde, il était à croquer. D'ailleurs, c'était bien pour cette raison que Francis n'arrêtait pas de le titiller. Il réagissait ces temps-ci en s'énervant. Il pouvait être gêné parfois, et sa mimique de vierge effarouchée en était d'autant plus délectable. Francis aimait Arthur parce qu'il lui était tellement facile de le mettre dans tous ses états. Rien que par la parole. Et leurs moments de complicité le ravissaient bien qu'ils soient rares en ce moment d'adversité.

Arthur ne devait se rendre compte de rien concernant ses sentiments sinon il les balayerait sûrement d'une réplique assassine.

Les yeux verts brillèrent d'une lueur de détermination. Francis savait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure et que, cette fois-ci, il hurlerait pour de vrai.

Contre toute attente, Arthur, séducteur, passa une main tendre sur son visage qui le fit frémir.

« Je suis bien tenté de te tester. Il paraît que tu es le meilleur des amants.

\- Seulement quand j'aime… Je vais te mordre. »

Arthur se renfrogna encore plus sur lui-même. Il semblait blessé dans son amour propre, il détourna le visage en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa langue natale. Francis froissa son nez en se redressant légèrement alors que son rival se relevait dans une attitude expectative.

Il avait l'impression qu'ils s'évaluaient sous un œil nouveau.

Francis était bien tenté par la proposition d'Arthur, et il ne cessait d'y songer en l'observant avec une concupiscence mal dissimulée à présent. Il ne bougeait pas tourmenté par le désir et par la raison. Quel mal y aurait-t-il à assouvir l'un de ses fantasmes ? Ou à succomber à ce que son cœur lui dictait ? Aucun. Tant que cette petite sauterie n'aurait aucune répercussion sur leur relation, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Il y aurait sûrement un avant et un après le laissant pensif et peu emprunt à l'action.

Il pouvait lire une certaine attente chez Arthur ainsi que de l'incertitude. Il avait l'air de peser également le pour et le contre de s'envoyer en l'air une bonne fois pour toute avec son rival. Et pourtant, il y avait une certaine fierté mal placée qui commençait à le gagner vu son air renfrogné.

Une tension délectable s'installait doucement mais sûrement.

Elle pourrait bien se terminer en bagarre musclée (loué soit le Seigneur tout puissant) tout comme en baise intense (inutiles soient les prières chastes et pieuses).

« Tu es sûr de toi », demanda Francis pour cacher son mal être.

Arthur eut un reniflement de mépris.

« Comme si je voulais forniquer avec toi…

\- Faire l'amour est tout un art pour moi. Je n'initie pas n'importe qui… »

Les joues de l'anglais rougirent ce qui fut sa perte que ce soit de colère ou de honte.

« Et… »

Francis releva sa botte pour en passer le bout sur l'érection de son hôte dans un mouvement lancinant. De façon pas trop appuyée, en une caresse légère, il le fit se tendre.

« …Il me semble que tu ne serais pas vraiment contre. »

Le corsaire profita de l'embarras du pirate pour se lever et pour l'approcher. C'était décidé, il le ferait aujourd'hui sien. Il attrapa son visage, et après un sourire tendre, il l'embrassa à nouveau en le rapprochant de lui dans une étreinte légère. Il ne fallait pas le brusquer s'il désirait arriver à ses fins.

Il retira sa bouche de ses lèvres pour déposer plusieurs autres baisers un peu partout alors qu'il s'appropriait une hanche pour rapprocher leur bassin faisant rencontrer leurs érections.

« Je suis excité par toi, murmura Francis à son oreille en plaçant la main de son partenaire sur sa virilité. C'est le moment de prendre le large… Si tu as peur de ce que je pourrais te faire. »

Ce regard agacé ravit Francis.

« Je le veux », répondit le Captain Kirkland avec un frémissement dans la voix.

Maintenant, il n'était plus question de reculer. Tout ceci sonnait comme un défi. Francis se devait de lui démontrer toute son expertise en la matière.

« Oh, tu l'auras voulu, mon lapin, dit-t-il en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

\- J'attends, mon chéri. »

Francis s'appropria de nouveau cette bouche récalcitrante alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous la chemise en flanelle du capitaine. Il eut plaisir à découvrir la musculature de ce ventre avide de caresses tout comme il se réjouit d'un baiser plus enjoué. Il délaissa son partenaire pantelant pour nicher son nez dans son cou et ainsi l'attaquer sur quelques points sensibles. Francis se félicita de son instinct pour le corps à corps alors que son amant soupirait sous la sollicitation de l'un de ses tétons dressés par l'envie. Son autre main descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec sensualité pour se poser sur l'une de ses fesses et pour rapprocher encore leurs bas-ventres enflammés. Un léger déhanché pour faire monter la température avant d'asséner le coup de grâce.

« Recule, Arthur… »

Surprise.

« …Jusqu'à ta couche. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je te porte… »

Colère.

« …comme une princesse. »

Oh, fureur !

Francis s'empara de la garde de l'épée anglaise de son bras valide pour faire obtempérer son rival récalcitrant. Alors que celui-ci se dirigeait à reculons vers son lit avec un air furibond, le français s'amusait à le dévêtir de la pointe de sa lame nouvellement acquise en un attouchement léger. Il s'amusait de jouer ainsi avec son ange d'outre-manche jusqu'à le laisser pratiquement à nu pour le dévorer des yeux. Tout ceci, c'était enfin pour lui.

« Tu me le payeras, l'avertit le blond. Et si c'est pour t'échapper et pour me ridiculiser…

\- La proposition me tenterait bien. Voyons, il faut mettre un peu de piment à la chose sinon je ne serais pas aussi renommé. Enlève tes bottes… »

Le voir aussi énervé était jouissif en lui-même. Il pointa le bout de la lame sur le cœur tant convoité.

« …Et plus vite que ça. »

Pendant que son anglais tergiversait sur la meilleure malédiction qu'il pourrait lui lancer, Francis attaqua son numéro de charme en se dévêtissant à son tour. Il rencontra très vite une certaine difficulté du fait de sa blessure. Et donc, son déshabillage pour allumer l'anglais se transforma très rapidement en une bordée de juron qui satisfit quand même grandement celui-ci.

« Tu as besoin d'aide, peut-être ?", demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Francis serra les dents en se contorsionnant alors que sa chemise se teinta à nouveau de rouge.

« En temps normal, commença celui-ci essoufflé, ce ne serait jamais arrivé.

\- Bien sûr, branleur. Je t'attends. »

Les bras en arrière et les jambes ouvertes, Arthur s'installa sur sa couchette avec langueur comme pour le tenter. Francis n'hésita pas très longtemps avant de lui demander son aide d'une faible voix.

« Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

\- Tu vas venir me débarrasser de mes vêtements pour que je te fasse vivre la meilleure partie de baise de ta putain de vie. Et puis, c'est de ta faute si je suis blessé.

\- Et c'est de ta faute si mes habits d'apparat sont foutus.

\- Tu vas bouder encore longtemps ?

\- Autant de temps qu'il te faudra pour te désaper. »

La nation française prit une grande inspiration autant pour calmer la douleur de son épaule que pour digérer la répartie de son homologue britannique. Sans son aide, il ne pourrait pas se retrouver nu, et donc en profiter autant qu'il le voudrait. Et puis, tant pis, il avait une réputation à tenir. Cette virilité dressée devant lui avait besoin de toute son attention. Ce serait dommage de délaisser autant d'excitation même s'il n'obtenait rien pour lui-même. Il appréciait de donner de sa personne pour rendre faible tout amant à sa portée.

D'un pas chaloupé, il vint pour s'agenouiller entre les jambes offertes à ses bons soins. Il déposa sa bouche câline à l'intérieur des cuisses tout en caressant le bas-ventre qui se creusa sous un soupir.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

Francis préféra ne pas répondre en tirant comme il put le bassin vers lui. Il souffla légèrement sur le gland provoquant un frisson chez son amant. Il déposa une léchouille avant de susurrer.

« Toi, tu vas me supplier.

\- Dans tes rêves, la grenouille.»

Francis lui adressa un sourire charmant par-dessus son érection problématique ce qui déclencha un froncement de sourcils. Il se pencha lentement pour la caresser d'un doigt léger la faisant se dresser encore plus. Il s'amusa un moment à le titiller ainsi se gorgeant de la vue inédite que lui conférait sa position sur ce sexe turgescent. Il s'imaginait déjà le prendre en bouche pour faire jouir son ancien protégé mais il était assez patient pour le faire languir.

Il posa sa langue sur l'intérieur des cuisses là où le muscle saillait, il s'évertua à la marquer d'un suçon alors que sa main libre chatouillait la toison d'or entourant ce sexe préoccupant. Il ne fut pas avare d'attentions périphériques. Il se releva même difficilement pour embrasser ce ventre se creusant sous ses attentions. Il grogna alors qu'un genou se pressait sur sa blessure et, pour se venger, il mordilla la peau tendre pour la marquer.

« J'attends toujours… »

Arthur avait les joues rouges, et il torturait sa lèvre inférieure en essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble sous les mains perfides du français qui cajolaient ses flancs. Celles-ci s'attardèrent sur les tétons dressés de désir ce qui provoqua un léger gémissement vite suivi d'un autre lorsque Francis attarda son menton puis ses lèvres sur l'extrémité de sa virilité.

« Pas de chance pour toi, je suis un épicurien. J'aime prendre mon temps… »

Il lécha une veine apparente sur la peau tendre du sexe anglais.

« …et l'attente n'en ait que meilleure. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Pas de réponse verbale, mais cette bascule du bassin parlait bien pour lui. Devant une telle requête, il ne pouvait qu'être un peu plus agréable à son hôte. Il embrassa à nouveau cette cuisse offerte faisant glisser sa langue sur les points sensibles qu'il avait déniché auparavant puis il se dirigea vers cette turgescence quémandeuse. Quelques baisers sur cette longueur avec un va et vient langoureux sur la base arrachèrent une exclamation de plaisir. Après s'être complut à arracher toutes sortes de cris en passant juste sur la surface sa langue ou ses lèvres, Francis s'autorisa un arrêt en posant ses coudes sur les jambes flasques de son amant.

« Tu en veux plus ?

\- Je te tuerais pour tout ça. »

Le français commença à le branler avec une lenteur indécente pour rendre ce souffle encore plus haletant. Un peu de liquide séminal s'étala sur sa main ce qui lui permit de mieux glisser sur son support.

« Tu crois que je suis dans un meilleur état quand je te vois comme ça… »

Effectivement, il se sentait excité à un point innommable à cause de l'abandon auquel se laissait aller son partenaire. Autant de luxure faisait tendre son érection douloureusement.

« C'est facile pour toi », rajouta-t-il.

A sa grande surprise, Arthur se laissa glisser un peu plus vers lui pour lui rendre la fellation plus commode mais surtout plus urgente. Il avait glissé une lame courbe sur sa gorge pour le menacer.

« J'ai assez attendu. Suce ! »

Cette injonction parut bien convaincante aux yeux de Francis bien que le ton presque suppliant utilisé pour celle-ci le combla de joie. Arthur était magnifique à ses yeux dans cette position. Il le surplombait mais il paraissait en attendre beaucoup. Son visage était marqué par ses précédents émois. Et d'une certaine manière, Francis était fier de l'avoir amené jusqu'à ces derniers retranchements.

« A vos ordres, mon Capitaine ! »

Francis s'exécuta prenant cette longueur en bouche, et le gémissement en retour lui parut aussi exquis que le goût sur son palais. Donner du plaisir était l'un de ses péchés mignons, et entendre celui qu'il portait dans son cœur, succomber à son expertise le ravissait au possible. Malgré l'inconfort dans son pantalon, il se consacrait totalement à son amant. Et il se promettait de le faire hurler rien qu'avec sa bouche. Il déglutit pour le prendre plus profondément en lui bloquant les hanches pour éviter tout geste malencontreux.

Francis ne comptait plus les cris de son anglais préféré sous ses va et vient dont la vitesse variait selon son envie et selon les gémissements retirés. Cette présence imposante dans sa bouche le laissant pantelant, et l'idée même d'être à l'origine du bien être de ce terrible Capitaine le ravissait intérieurement et remplissait sa poitrine d'une douce chaleur. Il se gorgerait bien encore de la voix si rauque d'Arthur dans ce moment de faiblesse mais la fin de leur petite activité allait bientôt prendre fin au vu de la tension qui l'animait. Et bien que celui-ci eut la prévenance de l'avertir de son éjaculation prochaine, il ne se retira pas recueillant cette précieuse semence dans sa cavité buccale et finissant de drainer les restes de plaisir de son obligé. C'était toujours meilleur ainsi.

Il se releva difficilement après avoir avalé le sperme de sa Némésis. Il rattacha ses cheveux tout en observant à loisir son partenaire se perdre dans son orgasme. Comme à son habitude, il ressentit beaucoup d'orgueil d'avoir amené un autre être sur les limbes du plaisir. Il se mordilla les lèvres alors que le goût sur sa langue ne disparaissait toujours pas mais cela ne le gênait que très peu au vu du résultat. Il se laissa choir contre Arthur en évitant de se blesser encore à l'épaule. Il profita de son esprit brumeux pour l'embrasser à loisir. Son anglais fit la grimace avant de le repousser.

« C'est vrai, tu es pas mal.

\- Oh, que ça… L'attente n'en était que meilleure, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une main ennemie s'attarda sur son érection problématique le faisant se crisper.

« Si tu m'avais déshabillé, je t'aurais fait atteindre le septième ciel, fanfaronna Francis.

\- C'est un peu à ton tour. »

Arthur le fit basculer sur son dos alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise, petit à petit, déposant de ci de là des baisers mouillés. Francis soupira de plaisir en se laissant faire. Cette main sur son sexe délaissé auparavant envoyait des vagues enivrantes dans son bas-ventre. Un baiser s'échangea alors que ce corps se pressait sur lui. Arthur grimaça à nouveau, et il se leva ce qui fit râler Francis.

« Rince-toi la bouche, wanker ! »

Francis accepta alors le verre de rhum qu'il avait tantôt refusé de boire.

« Ce n'est rien que pour te faire plaisir, grogna-t-il.

\- T'aime vraiment ça, sucer des…

\- Attention à ce que tu vas dire, sinon il n'y aura pas de second round.

\- C'est toi qui es dans l'embarras.

\- J'ai toujours une main pour me contenter. Et malheureusement, c'est souvent meilleur. »

Arthur en rit jaune. Il se promena un moment nu autour de lui alors que ses yeux brillaient à nouveau d'un étrange éclat qui ne déplaisait point au français. Et son sexe reprenant de la vigueur était une vue délectable pour celui-ci.

« Oh, que vas-tu faire ?

\- Cette fois-ci, je te ferais hurler pour de vrai, clama Arthur.

\- Ecoute, chéri. Ne le prends pas mal mais je recherche seulement le plaisir, répondit Francis avec une lueur pétillante au fond de ses yeux de lagon.

\- Tu aimes bien te moquer de moi.

\- La perche était vraiment trop tentante. Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? »

Arthur eut un regard blasé avant de se mettre à traficoter dans ses affaires comme si de rien n'était. Il remit certains rouleaux sur son bureau à sa place puis il se mit à fouiller dans l'un de ses coffres sans se retourner une seule fois vers lui. Tendu par le désir devant ces fesses rebondies, Francis commença à s'énerver de ce peu d'intérêt pour sa personne.

« Ne me dit pas que je t'ai vexé, râla-t-il. Reviens par ici. Tu me dois bien un retour, petit insolent.

\- L'attente n'en sera que meilleure, branleur.»

Le britannique eut un petit sourire mesquin à son encontre alors qu'il agitait un petit flacon renfermant certainement de l'huile ou quelque chose de ce genre.

« Les élémentaires, mon cher. »

Francis renversa sa tête en arrière en gigotant mal à l'aise, il était dans cet état d'excitation depuis trop longtemps. L'idée de prendre son aimé avait été trop pour son corps échaudé. Il soupira alors qu'une chaleur plus intense le prenait, il se cambra même légèrement avec une langueur qu'il ne se connaissait point. Il n'avait jamais ce genre de comportement, il en fallait beaucoup pour l'allumer, mais là il s'agissait d'Arthur. Il croisa le regard attendri de son amant du moment. Nul doute que ce dérapage serait le dernier.

« Je te fais tant d'effet que ça.

\- Oui, imbécile. Viens par ici. »

Francis avait caressé la couche d'une main en une invite explicite.

« J'ai un prisonnier à interroger. Et ce n'est pas toi. »

La nation hexagonale siffla entre ses dents d'exaspération puis il promena l'une de ses mains sur ses abdominaux en un effleurement sensuel. Quel idiot il était d'en attendre autant de sa Némésis ? Il soupira avant de passer celle-ci sous son pantalon pour s'occuper de son érection. Il gémit le prénom de son ennemi alors que celui-ci le regardait avec un intérêt non feint se masturber jusqu'à une jouissance rapide et sans éclat.

Francis déglutit, peu fier de s'être laissé aller à se soulager lui-même.

« J'ai été ravi du spectacle.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te faire ravaler ta langue », grogna le français honteux.

Arthur eut un sourire avant de le rejoindre sur le matelas. Les yeux dans le brouillard, Francis l'observa se rapprocher suffisamment pour se coller contre lui. La chaleur de son amant avait tout d'agréable tout comme les questionnements qu'il pouvait deviner à sa mine pensive.

« Je devrais vraiment y aller, avoua le Capitaine, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- …j'ai bien envie de plus, soupira-t-il en s'étirant.

\- Laisse-moi reprendre du poil de la bête, et tu verras les étoiles avant le soir. »

L'anglais commença à rire sur son épaule ce qui lui arracha un sourire satisfait.

« Toujours aussi modeste.

\- Toujours.

\- Tes vêtements sont vraiment gênants, râla Arthur en ouvrant encore plus les pans de la chemise.

\- Je t'en prie, enlève-les-moi. Et rejoignons d'autres rivages, ensemble…

\- Fais taire un petit peu ton égo !

\- A vos ordres, mon Capitaine ! »

Le rictus satisfait d'Arthur fit espérer le meilleur à Francis. L'anglais lui prodiguait d'amples caresses en ne cessant de l'embrasser du coin des lèvres sur la bouche puis sur toute parcelle de peau dénudée par ses bons soins. Francis se retrouva très vite nu dans ses bras attentionné, et il se sentait reprendre de la vigueur sous les attouchements de plus en plus osés de son amant. Son cœur se remettait à battre plus fort alors que son sexe se gonflait d'envie. Et cette main sur son érection grandissante le faisait soupirer de bien-être au creux de l'oreille de son meilleur ennemi. Il était tellement vulnérable tant de corps que de cœur à cause de ce qu'il ressentait.

Arthur. Sa bouche cajoleuse, ses cheveux doux, son visage sardonique, son caractère difficile, sa domination provocante, sa poigne impérieuse, ses muscles vigoureux, ses fesses corruptrices et son sexe imposant. Tout était là. Dans cette étreinte aussi passionnée que rude.

« Hé, doucement, Mister Kirkland, plaisanta Francis quand celui-ci lui serra un peu trop fort ses hanches. On fait l'amour, pas la guerre.

\- J'ai trop pris l'habitude de te faire du mal », répliqua Arthur du tac au tac en s'asseyant entre ses jambes.

Dans un soupir, Francis se releva à son tour pour lui faire face. Quel crétin susceptible ! Heureusement, il le tenait par le sexe. Il porta une main sur sa joue puis il l'embrassa en faisant rencontrer leur bassin pour une douce friction. Un gémissement enthousiaste répondit au sien alors qu'il s'accrochait à ce corps frissonnant sous ses doigts experts.

« Ne me fait pas attendre, cette fois-ci, quémanda Arthur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne tiendrais pas, moi non plus. »

Francis s'appropria le petit flacon qui traînait dans les draps qu'il se fit très rapidement voler par sa Némésis.

« Tu te prépares pour moi, mon chéri, demanda Francis tout guilleret.

\- Dans tes rêves, la grenouille.

\- Là, on a un point de désaccord. Il va falloir négocier… »

Le sabre courbe de tout à l'heure se retrouva sous sa gorge en moins de deux mettant court aux pourparlers de manière radicale. Arthur avait un sourire triomphant alors que Francis le fusillait du regard. Il aimait assez Arthur pour subir ses assauts, là n'était pas la question. Il préférait de loin prendre plutôt qu'être pris surtout lors d'un premier rapport. Quand on ne savait pas encore trop qui on avait en face, il valait mieux protéger ses arrières. Il aurait préféré avoir une discussion mâture (avec Arthur, ce n'était pas gagné) sur le sujet plutôt que d'y être obligé.

« Tu es mon prisonnier, avança l'anglais vainqueur.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu ne serais pas contre qu'on inverse les rôles si tu étais à ton tour le mien. »

Arthur plissa les yeux puis il fit une moue adorable. Là, son niveau de français ou son entêtement ne lui avait certainement pas permis de tout comprendre. Traître, Francis commença à s'occuper de sa virilité pour lui faire perdre la tête alors qu'il lui expliquait tout l'enjeu de la chose.

« C'est un jeu Arthur. Si je suis ton prisonnier, tu peux me prendre. Si tu es mon prisonnier, je pourrais te prendre à mon tour.

\- Tu acceptes d'être mon soumis, là maintenant.

\- Tu as tout compris, mon Capitaine. Seulement la prochaine fois, on inversera les rôles.

\- Dans tes rêves les plus fous, la grenouille.

\- J'aurais essayé."

Complètement dominé, Francis s'allongea de tout son long pour se laisser faire. Il eut un sourire encourageant devant l'éclat de désir dans les yeux de l'anglais. Le Capitaine voulait prendre les commandes, très bien, tout serait fait pour son bon plaisir. Arthur s'allongea sur lui épousant son corps au possible. La rencontre de leurs peaux en elle-même les électrisa, leurs corps se tendirent à la recherche de l'autre alors que leurs langues joueuses s'étaient déjà retrouvées dans un échange complice. Francis n'oublierait jamais ce mélange de rhum et d'épices sur son palais bien agréable tout comme la sensation de ce muscle lingual imposant sa volonté sur la sienne. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait aussi facile de s'abandonner à celui qui était à la fois honnis et aimé par son cœur, la crainte habituelle l'avait quitté tout bonnement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, il y avait de la passion, il pouvait aisément la déceler dans ce brillant émeraude. Francis se serait bien noyé dans ses iris aux verts changeants mais Arthur avait détourné ses prunelles avec gêne. Il releva son torse pour venir l'embrasser à nouveau, ses lèvres de feu lui avaient déjà manqué. Il ferma les yeux appréciant l'instant, et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir le prénom de son amant quand son érection se frotta à la sienne. Sa hanche bougea toute seule en un mouvement de roulement, leurs désirs brûlants en vinrent à se bercer mutuellement en une légère danse, ils partaient en transe. Il n'y avait plus de nation, ils étaient juste deux hommes avec un attrait partagé. Si seulement tout était aussi simple que ce plaisir commun. Un soupir.

Des baisers furent volés du bout des lèvres avec une attention autre que la sensualité. Francis voulait faire passer tout son amour par ses gestes. Les mains anglaises s'attardèrent sur ses hanches ce qui le fit légèrement se crisper. Son amant ne tint pas longtemps pour venir titiller son intimité d'un doigt inquisiteur luisant d'huile. Francis frissonna puis il se détendit un maximum alors que sa langue s'amusait de nouveau avec celle de son homologue. Il râla un peu sous la sensation désagréable, il écarta plus les jambes pour faciliter le travail du pirate alors qu'il se détendait petit à petit. Des langues de feu agréables finirent par se propager dans son ventre alors que son amant entretenait son érection tout en le préparant avec prévenance. Le français ne s'était pas attendu à autant de douceur vu l'empressement de son anglais préféré.

Un sentiment fort naissait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'imaginait ne faire enfin qu'un avec son amour caché. Il gémit un peu plus fort alors que les doigts se retirèrent de son anus enfin dilaté. Arthur vint se placer entre ses jambes d'un mouvement lascif pour venir presser le bout de son sexe contre son orifice. L'excitation était à son comble pour le corsaire, il le voulait de tout son être. Francis respira profondément en tremblant devant ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible quelques heures auparavant.

Leurs fronts se touchèrent un instant puis leurs yeux s'explorèrent intensément. Francis crut voir alors ce qu'il avait toujours espéré de la part de son rival. Un peu d'amour et d'attention. Ce fut tellement bref qu'il jurerait l'avoir rêvé. La concupiscence para ensuite de leur étincelle les iris gemme.

« Tu es prêt ?

\- Prêt à appareiller, mon Capitaine. »

Le visage d'Arthur se fendit d'un sourire conquérant alors qu'il s'appropriait son corps dans un long gémissement. Francis se mordit les lèvres en sentant cette présence l'emplir. Ils étaient enfin unis de corps. Arthur haleta près de son oreille sous la sensation forte tandis que Francis se sentait comblé en cet instant d'étreinte intime. Francis se sentait complet en étant aussi proche de l'homme qu'il l'aimait. Il n'était pas capable de lui avouer même aussi lié de corps qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Il bougea légèrement son bassin pour enjoindre son amant à plus d'action. Il fallait qu'il oublie ses états d'âme entre ses bras, l'allégresse l'emporterait sur ses émotions profondes. Il allait profiter de cette chance qui pourrait bien être unique.

Les coups de reins de son amant se firent lents comme pour le torturer tout en le laissant pantelant. Francis se raccrocha à tout jusqu'à enserrer les épaules d'Arthur en nichant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Arthur finit par trouver cette tâche délicieuse qui le faisait grimper au ciel à chaque fois qu'il la touchait d'un mouvement de plus en plus puissant.

« Encore, Arthur. Comme ça… Oh, oui. »

Il ne sut combien de fois, il murmura le prénom de son amour tandis qu'il le prenait parfois langoureusement, en le mettant au supplice, puis, plus vigoureusement, lui faisant toucher les étoiles.

« Arthur, c'est si bon. »

Il ne savait plus si c'étaient ses sentiments ou si c'était l'expérience d'Arthur pour ce genre d'activité qui lui faisait ressentir autant de choses. Sûrement un peu des deux. Il essaya de bouger pour augmenter les sensations mais Arthur le maintenait avec une poigne terrible. Tant pis, ce serait pour une autre fois.

« Continue, mon ange. »

Il se sentait partir de plus en plus loin, il ne se retenait pas d'embrasser ou de caresser son partenaire dans des gestes parfois convulsifs. Il criait son plaisir qui grondait dans son ventre grandissant à chaque instant pour venir fouetter ses veines en ébullition.

« Ah… Arthur… Oh, encore, encore, encore ! »

Il ne cessait de regarder ses yeux émeraude se voilant de ravissement et il prêtait attention à cette voix mâle animée et autre que la sienne.

« Francis, Ah… Bloody Hell… »

Il se gorgeait de la présence entière d'Arthur autant qu'il le pouvait. Leurs corps en sueur se recherchaient dans cette étreinte folle pour une course-folle vers la jouissance.

« Ah ! Ne t'arrête pas !

\- Yeah ! »

Francis haletait tout contre l'épaule de son amant alors que son sexe se tendait douloureusement à chaque fois que sa prostate était tapée par cette hampe si dure en son sein. Il prit comme un soulagement qu'Arthur vienne le masturber alors que ses coups de hanche se faisaient de plus en plus empressés.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Arthur, je…

\- Francis… »

Là, Arthur lui sortit tout un tas de truc dans sa foutue langue dont il n'eut jamais compris le sens tellement il était perdu dans son orgasme fulgurant. Vaseux, il sentit son arrière-train être encore mal mené un court instant jusqu'à ce qu'il entende comme dans un état second son amant le rejoindre.

Francis se raccrocha à lui quand il tomba à ses côtés dans un râle. Il eut un frisson en sentant un courant d'air sur son corps en sueur tandis qu'il se rapprochait du corps moite à ses côtés. Il se prélassa, heureux d'avoir fait l'amour avec son anglais.

« Tu m'as appelé mon ange, grommela Arthur. Et tu ne m'as pas mordu.

\- C'est peut-être parce que je t'aime bien au fond », répondit Francis sans réfléchir.

Apparemment, son ange blond l'accepta plutôt bien dans son état post-orgasmique. Et ils s'endormirent ensemble.

Quand Francis se réveilla, ils étaient accostés à un port pour faire des provisions. Il n'hésita pas longtemps à se faire la malle. Il était encore libre de ses mouvements, il fallait en profiter même s'il aurait bien prolongé son séjour à bord du bateau du Capitaine Kirkland. Pour Arthur, ce n'était sûrement que de la baise. Il ne se ferait pas avoir à rester plus longtemps.

De toute façon, la France l'appelait à ses devoirs.

Et puis, la prochaine fois, ce serait au tour d'Arthur d'être son prisonnier.

 


	2. Je t'ai capturé !

Il entendait vaguement son prénom dans un gémissement plaisant. C'était terriblement agréable comme sensation. Une chaleur indicible se mit à courir dans ses veines pour le faire se tendre de tout son long. Il avait la sensation de sa peau sous ses mains ainsi que l'odeur de son parfum dans ses narines. Le désir brûlait ses reins alors qu'il s'abandonnait à cette douce rêverie.

Il l'imaginait encore se soumettre, lui qui était si fier, à son bon plaisir ce qui était affreusement aphrodisiaque. Une petite pique de lancée juste pour la route, il était à nouveau à lui. Son rival avait tellement apprécié leur dernière fois qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à lui ouvrir de nouveau ses cuisses. C'était merveilleux ! Il se pencherait alors sur lui, il l'embrasserait.

Ses lèvres remuèrent comme agité par une mémoire insuffisante pour combler ses envies.

Combien de temps allait-t-il encore le hanter ?

Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller tout en soupirant de bien-être en se remémorant la chaleur de son corps. Bien qu'il ne trouve aucun réconfort réel dans ses draps froissés, il en éprouvait un certain contentement. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au bord de sa couche alors qu'il visualisait son dernier amant sous ses assauts vigoureux.

Il revoyait ses yeux bleu océan se perdre de satisfaction, le grain pâle de son épiderme rougir sous ses assauts ainsi que le léger sourire qui avait flotté sur ses lèvres lors de leur brève étreinte. Il s'accrochait à sa souvenance des différentes sensations qu'il avait éprouvés.

Arthur s'imprégnait de ce souvenir dans tout son être.

La terreur anglaise se mit à gémir alors qu'il frottait son érection douloureuse contre le matelas. Il revenait peu à peu à lui-même tandis que son excitation parvenait à son comble. Ce chien de français ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Arthur se retourna sur le dos en haletant. Il se traita de tous les noms pour avoir de nouveau fantasmé sur Francis. Il ressentait une sensation de vide purement corporelle ainsi qu'une frustration intense. Il n'arrivait même plus à se satisfaire d'une petite séance de masturbation solitaire.

Comme pour la drogue, il suffisait d'une fois pour devenir accroc. On le lui avait dit et répété de ne pas coucher avec Francis. Ses frères avaient été clairs avec leurs prédictions de malheur. Une malédiction terrible s'abattait sur tous les amants du français, ceux-ci ne pouvaient même plus se passer de son attention lubrique. Ils erraient comme des âmes en peine à la recherche d'un plaisir équivalent parce que ce fumier de grenouille aguicheuse délaissait une fois l'union consommé tous ses compagnes ou ses compagnons d'une nuit. Et, il ne fallait pas toucher au pays du vin et de l'amour sous peine de représailles de ses aînés. Une menace pour son propre bien. Et ce, depuis le début de la guerre de cent ans…

Arthur avait passé l'âge des superstitions ridicules ainsi que celui de craindre sa fratrie mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur donner à présent raison. Il aurait dû les écouter ! Pour une fois, ils ne lui avaient pas raconté des âneries !

Il désirait Francis, et cela le faisait royalement chier !

L'anglais gémit presque de douleur face à son érection matinale bien entretenue par l'un de ses nouveaux rêves érotiques. Il soupira puis il se résolut à contenter ses hormones. En essayant de ne pas penser à un certain blond exaspérant….

Peu de temps après, Arthur fit une toilette rapide tout en râlant pour avoir encore songé à l'autre pendant ses caresses intimes de bon matin. C'était un calvaire, un enfer et une damnation ! Il fallait qu'il capture un navire français pour se venger ou il ne répondrait plus de rien.

En trois mois, il aurait dû déjà l'oublier. En ces termes, là.

Oublier Francis, c'était plutôt difficile à vrai dire. Arthur avait forcément des nouvelles de celui-ci de temps à autre. Le français se complaisait à attaquer les navires anglais. Et la marine anglaise lui faisait alors savoir son mécontentement quant à son comportement irrévérencieux, etc… Il avait autre chose à faire que protéger son pays, il était temps de s'amuser. Il se sentait pour une fois quelqu'un. Il était Arthur Kirkland, le pirate craint parmi tous, et il n'aurait pas de pitié, surtout pour cet imbécile de français.

Il s'habilla en vitesse pour rejoindre le pont. Un peu d'air frais calmerait sûrement ses ardeurs et lui changerait les idées. Il esquissa un sourire de contentement en observant ses hommes à la tâche. Il les tenait par la terreur et par le mystère qui l'entouraient. Ses matelots n'avaient aucune idée de son importance en tant que nation vivante puisqu'il n'avait rien laissé filtrer à ce sujet. Au tout départ, son apparence de jeune homme l'avait desservi. Elle en avait fait rire certains jusqu'à ce qu'ils se prennent une belle déculottée. Maintenant, on le craignait de partout tant en tant que nation qu'en tant qu'individu. Et il en était ravi.

Francis et Antonio avaient également leur part de gloire sur les océans mais ils ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Ce français, si désirable, ne devait certainement son équipage qu'à son charme ravageur. Entre ses promesses, son or et sa bonhomie, Francis avait de quoi captiver les hommes pour la vie de marin. Quand il pensait à toutes ses femmes et à tous ses hommes que son rival se plaisait à ravir à chaque halte, Arthur en devenait rouge de colère. Il les entendait les ragots sur son adversaire à chaque fois qu'il passait après lui. Et cet air de contentement sur les visages de ses conquêtes le renvoyait à son propre désir de le revoir. Il en avait assez de ne penser qu'à lui avec un air béat !

Heureusement, son second vint le secourir en amorçant la conversation malgré son air renfrogné.

« Capitaine, le prisonnier veut vous causer. »

Arthur plissa les yeux dans le difficile exercice de penser à autre chose que des fesses françaises.

« Ah, oui. On a encore capturé Antonio, dit-t-il avec lassitude. Cet idiot était seul dans une barque à côté de notre navire. »

Arthur siffla entre ses dents devant autant d'imbécilité de la part de l'un de ses rivaux. Il fallait franchement être bête pour se déplacer seul en barque à la tombée de la nuit. Ou comme le subodorait le Capitaine Kirkland, Antonio avait des affaires personnelles à régler. Son bateau ne devait pas se trouver bien loin dans ce dédale d'île même si, pour l'instant, il ne l'avait pas repéré.

« Et Capitaine… Il avait une carte au trésor sur lui. On l'a trouvé sur le revers de sa veste en farfouillant un peu. Un coup de chance, Capitaine.

\- Une carte. Combien d'hommes sont au courant ? »

Son second lui montra discrètement trois gaillards occupés à nettoyer le pont.

« Je les ai isolé des autres.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas montré plus tôt ?

\- Vous dormiez mon Capitaine. »

Les joues de son second avaient rougi ce qui remplit de gêne Arthur. Pourvu qu'il n'est pas murmuré le prénom de l'autre enfoiré de ses deux à l'origine de toutes ses insomnies… Il contempla la carte qui indiquait un emplacement sur l'île d'à côté. Antonio devait sûrement venir de par là.

« Bien, clama-t-il. Il va cracher ses quatre vérités, le roublard ! »

Sur ce, il rabroua quelques matelots pour faire passer sa mauvaise humeur puis il descendit dans les cales. Mettre aux fers Antonio était une maigre consolation à son état actuel. Il devrait peut-être lui en parler. Par des voies détournées, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était complètement obsédé par un blond volage.

Arthur s'appuya sur les barreaux de sa prison sur mer. Il apprécia de trouver le brun dépouillé de ses vêtements de conquistador pour une tenue plus sobre. Antonio lui envoya un regard vert de rage alors qu'il tentait de se défaire de ses chaînes.

« Bonjour, Antonio. Alors, tu apprécies mon hospitalité ? Tout va bien ? Je me demande depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas bu une seule goutte d'eau…

\- Va te faire mettre, chien d'anglais !

\- On a retrouvé une carte sur toi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Si tu parles, je serais gentil avec toi.

\- T'as qu'à aller voir !

\- C'est là que tu caches tous tes butins, affirma Kirkland d'un ton désinvolte.

\- Je voulais négocier ma libération contre les économies que j'avais planquées là-bas.

\- Oh, là, il n'y a plus rien à négocier. Je vais devoir le faire avec les autorités de ton pays, et cela pourrait prendre des mois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- T'as des infos sur Francis ? »

Antonio ricana comme s'il était amusé par la situation. Il leva même les yeux au ciel avec une mimique ravie qui incommoda Arthur.

« J'ai appris que vous vous étiez enfin sautés dessus.

\- Quoi, enragea Arthur. Comment Francis ose-t-il colporter de tels racontars ?

\- Je suis son confident, donc je sais que c'est vrai. Et si tu te souviens bien, j'étais dans les cales, juste en dessous. Je suis au courant de votre deal également.»

Antonio eut un sourire insolent alors qu'il s'asseyait comme il le pouvait avec les liens qui le retenaient.

« Oui, et alors ? En quoi cela te regarde, grogna Arthur.

\- C'est toi qui le cherches ? Tu as envie d'en faire ton prisonnier. Ne nie pas, tous tes actes parlent pour toi ! C'est fou comme tu veux en savoir autant sur lui. Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser filer Francis aussi facilement si tu tenais tant à lui.

\- N'importe quoi. Je veux lui donner une leçon, on ne s'attaque pas impunément à l'Empire britannique. Il coule mes navires.

\- Depuis quand ton pays t'intéresse à nouveau ? Je me demande si ce n'est pas un prétexte. Tout comme je me demande si Francis ne cherche pas à attirer ton attention. Depuis quelques temps, je suis plutôt tranquille avec vous deux qui vous vous pourchassez l'un l'autre. Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de se donner rendez-vous…

\- Il n'y a rien de ce genre entre nous, explosa de colère Arthur.

\- Oui, j'avais oublié votre fierté ridicule.

\- Rien à voir avec de la fierté !

\- Et tu ne serais pas le premier à le poursuivre après une nuit passionnée.

\- Je ne le poursuis pas !

\- Il en a eu des amants d'un soir meurtris à vie.

\- Je ne suis pas meurtri !

\- Il en a éconduit des amoureux.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux, tonna la voix grave d'Arthur.»

Le sourire d'Antonio s'élargit alors que l'anglais faisait les cent pas devant sa cellule.

Arthur enrageait en son for intérieur à cause de toutes les suppositions ridicules de l'espagnol sur sa vie privée. Depuis la guerre de cent ans, il n'avait éprouvé qu'épisodiquement un léger béguin pour Francis. Ce sentiment dangereux était immédiatement refoulé. Il était loin de la passion destructrice qui l'avait poussé à envahir la France pour mettre la main sur son rival. Il avait voulu réunir leurs deux royaumes sous le même souverain anglais, et ainsi tout partager avec Francis. Absolument tout partager. Il n'était alors qu'un adolescent épris aux sentiments contradictoires d'haine et d'amour qui le poussait à faire souffrir Francis pour se l'approprier entièrement. Il avait eu un siècle de possessivité exacerbée pour son voisin territorial. Et le bilan était mauvais tant sur le plan sentimental que sur le plan politique. De plus, Francis devait lui en vouloir encore pour cet épisode tragique de leur Histoire.

Il ne voulait plus remettre les pieds là-dedans. S'il était autant distrait ces temps-ci, ce n'était que par une attraction physique longuement remise au placard. Cela lui passerait. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris aussi de l'embrasser ?

« Tu ferais mieux de te faire du souci pour ta libération », clama Arthur en s'en allant.

Le soupir d'Antonio ne passa pas inaperçu mais l'anglais fit la sourde oreille. L'espagnol pouvait se faire des idées, il était loin de la vérité.

Aussitôt sur le pont, il commanda à ses hommes de mettre un canot à la mer. Il prit avec lui les pirates au courant pour la carte ainsi que des pelles. Antonio avait sûrement enfoui sa cagnotte, et il était hors de question de partir sans le lui avoir raflé sous ses yeux. Arthur avait besoin d'or, humilier l'espagnol au passage ne le rendait que plus précieux ! Les préparatifs furent rapides sous ses ordres impatients. Arthur n'avait pas envie de s'attarder longtemps sur les lieux avec le navire d'Antonio dans les parages.

Il y avait trois hommes qui allaient perdre la vie avant ce soir. Il pourrait ainsi passer ses nerfs.

Le voyage jusqu'à la côte se passa sans encombre bien que ses matelots soient excités par cette aventure. Lui, était tout à ses rêveries et les morts en sursis, à la rame.

Il y avait sûrement un moyen de l'oublier pendant plus d'une minute quand il était inoccupé. Il y en avait forcément un. Francis était sûrement le meilleur coup qu'il s'était offert mais c'était terminé. Comme si ce bâtard se laisserait à nouveau faire, Francis avait sûrement calculé qu'il en redemanderait vu l'effet qu'il a sur ces amants. Il l'avait mis dans un état de dépendance bien embêtant. Il l'avait fait exprès pour mettre en place il ne savait quel stratagème!

Tout à ces pensées sur l'esprit tordu de son rival, il ne fit guère attention à cette petite expédition sur la terre ferme. Il avait sorti nonchalamment son épée pour se frayer un chemin. Il regardait de temps à autre où il mettait les pieds. Ce serait vraiment bête de se perdre sur ce caillou perdu à cause d'un ex-amant. Oui, un ex ! Comme toutes ses autres conquêtes, ce n'était que passager ! Il allait s'en remettre ! Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait rêvé de lui ce matin qu'il allait y penser toute la journée !

« On est arrivé Capitaine ! »

Arthur vérifia l'emplacement en se fiant à son sens de l'orientation. Il ne faisait absolument pas attention à l'état de tension des hommes qu'il avait amené avec lui. Il valait mieux feindre de ne pas s'en apercevoir. C'était à celui qui tuerait les autres en premier. Le Capitaine n'était pas dupe, il serait le premier à être menacé. Trois contre une nation, c'était plutôt équitable.

« Bon, et bien creusez. D'après la carte, ce serait sous ce rocher. Allez, soulevez-le ! »

L'anglais regarda ses hommes basculer l'obstacle. En dessous, la terre avait été fraîchement retournée, il s'agissait donc bien de cet endroit. Tandis que ses hommes s'affairaient à déterrer son trésor, il resta bien concentré cette fois-ci sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Quand l'or était de la partie, il valait mieux être prudent. Son instinct de survie le poussa à être bien plus vigilant aux actes de ses pirates.

Le limon friable se laissait facilement creuser. Un bruit sourd d'une pelle, et ses hommes eurent une exclamation de joie.

Arthur avait remarqué le léger mouvement de l'un vers son pistolet. Et avant qu'ils ne se décident à l'attaquer, il en plomba un puis il bondit pour en embrocher un autre. Il rechargea son pistolet tout en évitant une balle pour régler son compte au dernier. Et voilà ! Les prochains qu'il engagerait, il les choisirait avec plus de soins. Ceux-là ne valaient rien au combat. Il en parlerait à son second.

Arthur se tourna vers le trou dans le sol avec avidité. Il rangea son épée dans son fourreau ainsi que son pistolet à sa ceinture. Il prit une pelle pour bien dégager la boîte. Alors qu'il se penchait sur son trésor, il entendit des pas précipités tout autour de lui. Il se releva près à se défendre alors qu'une voix familière résonnait à ses oreilles.

« Rends-toi Kirkland, tu es encerclé par mes troupes !

\- Francis, qu'est-ce que…

\- C'était un piège, stupide anglais ! Ah, je t'ai eu ! L'appât du gain est vraiment ton point faible ! »

Furieux, Arthur se retourna vers Francis triomphant qui le tenait en joue. Il lui aurait bien fait ravaler son sourire. Il était beaucoup trop loin pour qu'il lui donne un bon coup de pelle dans la figure. Enervé, Arthur maudit du regard tous les complices de son homologue français les intimidant ainsi tour à tour. Il se souviendrait de chacun d'eux, et il y aurait une hécatombe dans les rangs français une fois qu'il serait de nouveau libre.

« Faîtes attention ! Arthur, rends-toi sans faire d'histoire !»

Il avait vu la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux du français pour ses hommes. Le français ne supportait pas qu'il s'en prenne à ses compatriotes. Arthur aurait pu en amocher quelques-uns voire en tuer par simple rage. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu parce que ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers cette autre nation.

Il grogna pour impressionner ces adversaires et il rejeta sa précieuse pelle en avant dans un bruit sourd. Il réajusta son manteau puis il s'avança vers Francis. Il tenait sa dernière chance de ne pas atterrir de nouveau dans les draps de son ennemi. Il fallait le capturer sous le nez de ses hommes.

Malheureusement, Francis fut assez méfiant pour pointer sa baillonnette sur lui.

« Pose tes armes, immédiatement ! »

Arthur siffla entre ses dents en lui obéissant. Il jeta son pistolet négligemment puis il se pencha pour se saisir de son épée. Avec un peu de chance et avec un peu de sable…

Il sentit le bout pointu de l'acier sur sa poitrine.

« A cette distance, je ne te raterais pas. »

Projet avorté dans l'œuf. Il lâcha son épée à contrecœur en se mettant à bouder pour la forme. Francis se relâcha un peu tout en ricanant.

« Et le canif dans ta botte… »

Arthur croisa les yeux d'azur vainqueur, il n'avait pas intérêt à se vanter de cet épisode. Avec hargne, il se délesta de tous ses objets tranchants sous les exclamations de surprise des français. Il trimballait une véritable quincaillerie sur lui, ne savait-t-on jamais. Il préférait ne pas avoir de quoi faire de mal à Francis au vu de ses tourments intérieurs. La nation française était pâle devant les différentes armes et cachettes de l'anglais.

« Dis-moi que tu as terminé, là, râla Francis. C'est bien de toi de cacher autant de lames sur toi.

\- A qui la faute ! Il faut bien que je me protège. Et on n'allait pas jouer à débarrasse-toi de ça puis de ça. »

Les yeux de Francis s'illuminèrent de perversité mal contenue. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dit de travers ?

« Je ne suis pas contre qu'on se déshabille devant mes troupes !

\- Sale exhibitionniste !

\- Ah, tu n'avais pas qu'à me tendre la perche ! Ligotez-le, ordonna Francis avec lubricité, on ne sait jamais. »

Arthur se laissa à peu près faire puisqu'il montra les crocs aux hommes de mains de son tortionnaire qui l'embarquèrent avec eux dans une marche forcée.

« Tu es mon prisonnier, je suis tellement content. Je t'ai eu, toi, le grand Capitaine Kirkland. La terreur des mers s'incline devant mon ingéniosité. »

Evidemment, Francis ne pouvait s'empêcher de se congratuler lui-même de sa capture. Quelle autosuffisance ! Quel toupet ! Quel égocentrisme !

« Je suis génial ! Et franchement, j'ai fait tellement d'efforts pour t'attraper que je suis comblé d'avoir enfin réussi. La ruse, c'est toujours la meilleure façon d'arriver à ses fins. J'ai hésité longtemps avant de te faire subir une telle humiliation !

\- Humiliation, mais arrête de t'y croire ! Quand je me serais fait la malle, on en reparlera !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses t'évader aussi vite que je ne l'ai fait.

\- Je t'ai laissé partir. »

Et c'était vrai, il l'avait laissé s'enfuir. Il lui en avait laissé l'opportunité parce qu'il avait eu peur de ce qu'il avait ressenti sur le moment. Ce mélange de passion et de possessivité le rendait mauvais envers son rival. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait capable de faire s'ils en venaient à remettre le couvert. Surtout, ne pas penser à ça.

« Je ne ferais pas la même erreur, chantonna le français. T'avoir tout à moi pendant un temps indéfini ne peux que me faire plaisir. Surtout avec ce que tu m'as promis ! »

Avec horreur, Arthur se souvint du deal que le français lui avait extorqué sous le plaisir. Avec toutes les images qui lui tournèrent dans la tête, il en rougit ce qui faisait à chaque fois craquer son homologue.

« N'y pense même pas, la grenouille !

\- Oh, si, j'y pense !

\- Et Antonio, tu as pensé à Antonio ! Mes hommes ne le libèreront pas tant que je ne serais pas rentré à bord.

\- Il s'est fait avoir lui aussi !

\- Antonio ne te le pardonnera pas.»

Francis ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Antonio a un plan pour se rendre maître de ton rafiot.

\- Mais quel enfoiré !

\- Il a bien étudié la question. Quand je parlais d'humiliation…

\- Bloody Hell ! Je vais te rendre la vie infernale dès que j'aurais quitté les planches de ton navire. Oh, tu vas le regretter, la grenouille ! Et je te jure que tu t'en mordras les doigts ! Ma vengeance sera terrible !

\- Je t'ai capturé !

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

\- Je t'ai capturé !

\- Je te ferais ramper plus bas que terre !

\- Je t'… Je ne suis pas contre mon amour !

\- Sale pervers ! »

Ils continuèrent à se lancer des joyeusetés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seuls dans la cabine personnelle du corsaire. Francis s'était fait une joie de demander à ce qu'ils prennent le large le plus rapidement possible pour qu'Arthur n'ait aucune chance d'en réchapper.

Oh, il était tout fier le français de l'avoir capturé !

Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait l'imbécile. Assis de force sur la chaise, Arthur contempla d'un air mauvais son adversaire de toujours se mettre plus à l'aise. Francis enleva son tricorne pour révéler ses cheveux blonds aux ondulations douces. Son visage masculin avait tout de séduisant de par sa douceur. Il était loin d'être efféminé avec sa légère barbe, il y avait une certaine délicatesse dans ses traits néanmoins. Son port altier ainsi que son charme naturel ne le rendait qu'encore plus désirable. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il était bel homme. Et c'était certainement son meilleur, son seul, atout.

« On est enfin seul, déclama celui-ci avec une joie non feinte. »

Alors que Francis se précipitait sur lui, Arthur crut bon de mettre directement les points sur les « i ».

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, espèce de grenouille pompeuse ! Il n'est pas question que tu me touches ! »

Déçu, Francis se retint à temps de poser ses mains sur lui.

« Ah, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas apprécié ma prestation ! Je peux être meilleur une fois que je connais mieux le corps de ma victime. Victime consentante, j'entends bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'imposer quoi que ce soit, on me tombe naturellement dans les bras.

\- Hé, bien, pas moi », clama Arthur jaloux.

Apparemment, le fait de refuser de faire l'amour avec lui semblait décontenancer Francis. Il se pointa du doigt alors qu'il bredouillait pâle comme un linge.

« Mais, enfin, je ne comprends pas. Tous mes amants me redemandent. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

\- Ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, c'est que tu veuilles encore le faire avec moi », contra Arthur.

Fier de sa répartie, Arthur pensa que c'était gagné au vu de la mine déconfite de son adversaire. Il ne fallait pas que le français lui donne encore du plaisir. Il avait suffi d'une fois pour qu'il soit obsédé par lui. Et il ne répondrait de rien si ses anciens sentiments refaisaient surface. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait peur de ressentir encore quoi que ce soit pour Francis.

« Voyons, tu n'es pas aussi mauvais au lit qu'en cuisine, surenchérit France. Tu te mésestimes !

\- Répète un peu ça, pour voir !

\- Dis celui qui est ligoté. Nous devons inverser les positions pour être quitte. Je suis assez bien tenté de te prendre. Il faut qu'il y ait un juste retour, tu ne crois pas ?

\- J'ai profité de toi et de ta crédulité, on peut très bien en rester là », bouda l'Angleterre.

Enervé par le refus d'Arthur, Francis s'assit lourdement à ses côtés en râlant entre ses dents.

« Ecoute, mon ange. J'ai passé trois mois à te faire la cour…

\- En coulant mes navires ! Tu m'en as coulé trois et tu en as arraisonné tout autant !

\- Ils étaient sur mon passage, coules-en autant si ça t'amuse. Je me suis régalé à semer des rumeurs partout auxquelles tu as cru… J'ai mes informateurs.

\- Ils brûleront en enfer si je les découvre !

\- Tu n'as pas cessé de me suivre. Alors, ose me dire encore une fois que tu n'en as pas envie. »

Les arguments de Francis se tenaient, Arthur le regarda méchamment. Il y avait certains points qu'il ne fallait pas aborder avec lui. Comme ses obsessions amoureuses par exemple. Arthur expira bruyamment en mettant sa tête en arrière ce que Francis prit comme une invitation. Il était fait comme un rat entre ses sentiments contradictoires et l'obstination de son amant.

Il ne put retenir un soupir alors que des baisers se déposaient sur le haut de son torse découvert puis un frisson délicieux quand les mains expertes du plus âgé passèrent sous sa chemise. Il restait une étincelle de rébellion qui ne voulait pas s'éteindre en lui, il ne pouvait retomber dans ses travers surtout avec tout le jeu de guerres et d'alliances entre leurs deux pays.

« Francis, non, je… »

Un baiser sur ses lèvres le fit taire. Il fondit de bien-être dans celui-ci. Tant de douceur ne pouvait que le toucher.

« Arthur, je te demande d'oublier qu'on est des nations adverses. Juste un peu. Juste le temps d'apprécier ce que l'on fait. Pour une fois. »

Arthur sentit comme du désespoir chez son ennemi. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait fait le malin et il se serait moqué de lui pour son sentimentalisme navrant. Il avait cherché à retrouver Francis inconsciemment tout comme celui-ci avait tout fait pour attirer son attention. Malgré le conflit entre leurs deux pays, ils voulaient se retrouver là à suivre leurs envies. Arthur ne voulait pas penser à ce que cela impliquait d'un côté comme de l'autre.

L'anglais se mordit les lèvres alors que les mains cajoleuses de son ennemi se promenaient sur son torse, remontant le long de ses flancs, redescendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis frôlant l'épiderme de son ventre. Ce faisant, Francis le marqua d'un suçon juste à la jonction de son épaule et de son cou puis il fit remonter ses lèvres vers son visage dans les creux délicieux des muscles. L'anglais en maudirait presque l'habilité française pour tout ce qui touchait au sexe. Ce souffle sur son oreille le fit se tendre dans l'attente qu'il en vienne mordiller le lobe. Il aurait tant aimé participer également.

« Détache-moi, Francis, supplia-t-il en tirant sur les liens.

\- On n'est plus contre à ce que je vois.

\- Mets ta fierté au placard, et je pourrais peut-être oublier ce que tu représentes… Non, je n'y arriverais pas… »

Francis délaissa son appareil auditif pour le regarder sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait quand il prenait une mine aussi posée loin de sa joie habituelle ?

« Je ne peux pas oublier que tu es la France, que je suis l'Angleterre et que nous sommes en conflit, ce n'est pas possible. »

Le français eut un petit sourire grinçant.

« Ah, moi qui croyais que je pouvais te faire perdre la tête.

\- Pas à ce point, grogna Arthur.

\- En tout cas, cela me donne au moins envie d'essayer. »

Arthur savait qu'il n'y avait rien qui puisse dissuader le français de s'arrêter maintenant. Francis eut un léger sourire alors que sa main caressait sa peau frissonnante. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur son ventre provoquant des chatouilles agréables alors qu'il déliait doucement la corde le retenant prisonnier.

« Pas de coup bas, Arthur.

\- Non », lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Maintenant qu'il en était là, il en avait particulièrement envie même s'il devrait subir les assauts de son rival. Il avait une légère appréhension mais elle se mêlait avec le plaisir d'être le centre de l'attention de Francis. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il préférait tout oublier comme le lui avait suggéré son amant.

La bouche française remonta le long de ses abdominaux pour se perdre sur ses pectoraux alors que ses mains glissaient sur ses fesses les malaxant. Arthur eut un petit accroc dans sa respiration quand il mordilla l'un de ses tétons. Il profita de ses mains libres pour jouer avec le dos offert de son rival du bout des doigts. Un nouveau baiser l'embarqua dans cette moiteur aux accents aromatiques. Il n'arrivait pas à déceler quelles herbes le français pouvait bien consommer pour obtenir ce mélange assez étonnant et addictif. Sa langue ne se lassait pas de chercher en vain des réponses en bataillant avec la sienne.

Sa chemise glissa de ses épaules dans un effleurement léger, les doigts de son amant avaient accompagné sa chute. C'était très plaisant comme attention, il sourit bêtement contre les lèvres de l'autre nation. Son amant l'agrippa doucement par les hanches pour le faire se lever. Cette étreinte d'une puissance contrôlée lui fit tourner un peu la tête. Francis avait une apparence plus âgée que lui, il était développé en conséquence ce qui le faisait enrager en temps habituel. Là, dans ces bras, il appréciait cette force de constitution qu'il ne possédait pas encore.

Arthur se mit à dénuder son amant qui le faisait fondre sous ses baisers brûlants. Les lèvres françaises s'attardèrent sur l'emplacement de son cœur qui se mit à battre plus vite. Ses yeux tournèrent sous un léger vertige, sa tête partit légèrement en arrière. Il eut l'impression d'être ensorcelé à cause de la douce chaleur qui se propagea dans sa poitrine pour se transformer en ouragan dans ses entrailles, Francis avait réveillé la force de ses sentiments pour lui par ce simple geste tendre.

Arthur croyait qu'il avait enfoui cet aspect noir de lui-même profondément en lui. Il désirait de nouveau la France pour lui tout seul. Francis ne se soucierait jamais de son affection, il ne la prendrait jamais avec sérieux. Il lui rirait au nez mettant à mal son cœur qu'il venait d'éveiller par une attention malencontreuse. Il n'était qu'à lui, à personne d'autre, et surtout pas à lui-même. Cet homme volage le rendait fou avec ses conquêtes d'un soir. La jalousie pointait mauvaise, le besoin de le posséder entièrement revenait au galop pour contrôler tous ses faits et gestes. Cette vieille obsession de l'annexer se réveillait. Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait alors le droit de poser ses mains sur lui puisqu'il serait sien entièrement. C'était le seul moyen de le garder pour lui dans cette passion unilatérale.

Paniqué par cet amour destructeur, Arthur repoussa Francis avec force.

« Arrête tout, immédiatement », cria-t-il au bord de l'hystérie.

Les yeux de Francis s'étrécirent sous la frustration.

« J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Cela peut s'arranger, dit-il en faisant une mimique aguicheuse.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. »

Arthur se détourna de lui pour se concentrer sur autre chose que le corps désirable de la France. Il serra les dents complètement glacé par sa trouille de ses émotions passées, il remit sa chemise en un geste rageur. Il pourrait se contrôler si Francis n'était pas proche de lui, il y arriverait. Il aurait dû se douter que son sort ne fonctionnait plus correctement dès l'instant où il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de sa Némésis. Son sortilège sur son cœur ne datait pas d'hier, il avait dû s'affaiblir au cours des siècles. Et il était coincé sur ce bateau avec sa tentation, c'était la pire des situations.

« Ah, ça, c'est la première fois qu'on me fait le coup, s'énerva Francis vexé d'être rejeté. Tu as connu quelqu'un de meilleur que moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, cria Arthur en se retournant vers lui. Et arrête de ne penser qu'à ta petite personne, sale égoïste ! »

Arthur fulminait pour les passions impérialistes que ses sentiments dérangeants lui imposaient. Et l'autre rajoutait de l'huile sur le feu par orgueil mal placé.

« T'es vierge de ce côté-là ? »

Le visage de l'anglais devint rouge autant de honte que de colère que l'autre nation puisse penser à ce genre de chose.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu ne trouveras pas mieux pour franchir le cap, viens par ici !

\- C'est non… J'ai dit non, ne t'approche pas, hurla-t-il en reculant. Tu as compris, c'est non !

\- Il ne faut pas faire de promesses en l'air, tenta Francis.

\- C'est non, tu ne me toucheras plus jamais ! »

Francis eut une mine décontenancée par ce refus clair, il respira un grand coup pour se calmer puis il fit quelques pas loin de lui. Arthur l'observa un instant puis il détourna le regard à cause de ses envies de conquêtes mal placées et irréalistes. Il se sentait mal de ressentir de telles pulsions par passion amoureuse, la présence de son amour caché ne pouvait qu'exacerber ses idées dangereuses.

« Je suis tellement excité à l'idée de te faire l'amour, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, râla le français en agitant ses bras en l'air.

\- La dernière fois, c'était la seule et dernière fois. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Et je ne suis pas vierge ! »

Arthur devait rester campé sur ses positions et il s'efforcerait d'oublier à nouveau ses propres obsessions. Il ferma les yeux terriblement désolé envers Francis. S'ils étaient des hommes normaux, ils auraient pu suivre leurs désirs sans autre conséquence qu'un cœur brisé.

« Tu es mon prisonnier, je saurais te convaincre.

\- Ne m'harcèle pas sexuellement où je ne réponds plus de rien.

\- J'aime ce genre de phrase, répondit Francis du tac au tac.

\- Je parlais de t'assommer, de plomber ton corps avant de le balancer par-dessus bord, grogna Arthur.

\- Joyeux programme en perspective, siffla Francis toujours offusqué par le comportement d'Arthur. D'habitude, je ne provoque pas ce genre de pulsion de mort. C'est vrai, il y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ! »

Francis sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte puis en la verrouillant. De dépit, Arthur s'abandonna dans la chaise la plus proche. Cet endroit empestait Francis, c'était le pire cachot qu'il aurait pu lui trouver.

Bon, il ne restait plus qu'à refaire son sortilège avec les moyens du bord. Et sans grimoire, et sans pentacle ! Tout ceci, en évitant d'éveiller les soupçons du Capitaine Bonnefoy.


	3. Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Duel
> 
> Eh oui ! Ils font se défouler l'un sur l'autre.
> 
> C'est mon premier véritable essai sur un duel à l'épée en écriture. J'ai fait avec mes souvenirs d'escrime et mon ami Wikipédia, j'espère que les termes ne vous seront pas trop obscurs. Enfin, l'important c'est de savoir comment ça se termine pour les deux personnages.
> 
> Le second du "Princesse" : Arnaud Desnoyer est mon OC.

Pour tous les hommes de la frégate française « Princesse », il ne faisait aucun doute que la mauvaise humeur du Capitaine Bonnefoy trouvait son origine en son détestable prisonnier anglais.

Francis ne l'avait pas démenti à son second Arnaud Desnoyer, il ne lui en donna pas pour autant les raisons. Quand Arnaud proposa qu'on punisse ce chien d'anglais pour son odieux comportement, Francis lui avait alors simplement indiqué que l'énergumène enragé dans sa cabine était du même acabit que lui. On devait beaucoup de respect à Mister Kirkland malgré toute sa mauvaise volonté à coopérer avec les forces en présence. Face aux questions dérangeantes de son second, il répondit que la diplomatie l'obligeait à certains devoirs envers son précieux prisonnier.

Francis en avait assez de faire des ronds de jambe pour préserver son anonymat ainsi que celle d'Arthur en tant que nation. Ses hommes se doutaient déjà de quelque chose de spécial le concernant. La venue d'Arthur sur le navire ne faisait que confirmer leurs suspicions. Pour eux, ils étaient deux hommes très jeunes d'apparence avec énormément d'expérience et de charisme. Ses hommes avaient autant de sympathie pour lui qu'ils éprouvaient d'antipathie pour la nation anglaise personnifiée. Et pour ne rien arranger, Arthur était imbuvable.

En temps normaux, Arthur avait son petit caractère de chiotte. Là, il explosait son capital de tempérament de merde !

Evidemment, Francis cherchait le conflit ouvert depuis que l'anglais l'avait laissé en plan avec un énorme problème entre les jambes. Le nœud du problème relationnel provenait de cet incident. De son côté, Francis ne supportait pas d'avoir été repoussé en plein préliminaire. Il était frustré ainsi que blessé dans son amour propre. Comment cette erreur de parcours dans sa sexualité avait-elle pu se produire ? Personne ne devait rejeter les attentions sérieuses du pays de l'amour, et personne ne l'avait fait jusqu'ici. Il allait un petit peu loin dans ses prétentions. Aux premiers temps de ses amours, il devait avouer qu'il avait eu quelques déconvenues. Depuis il s'était amélioré pour que, plus jamais, il ne se retrouve à raser les murs à moitié replié sur lui-même. Sur son propre vaisseau, une telle mésaventure ne pouvait que le couvrir de honte. Il soupçonnait même ses matelots d'avoir écouté aux portes, ce qui l'enrageait encore plus.

Il avait une réputation à tenir ! Et il n'était pas question que l'autre nation reparte sans avoir goûté à nouveau à ses charmes jusqu'au bout. Il ne manquerait plus qu'Arthur se vante de sa piètre prestation.

Pour se rassurer, Francis avait même fait un peu la cour à l'un de ses braves marins la veille. Le pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre ce qui réconforta la nation française quant à ses dons indiscutables pour la bagatelle. Il était sauvé du désastre. Le seul point négatif avait été le regard de tueur qu'Arthur braquait sur eux depuis la cabine pendant tout le temps de la séduction. En constatant la jalousie déplacée d'Arthur, Francis avait fait exprès de dormir dans les cales pour l'induire en erreur. Bien fait pour sa gueule ! Oh, non, on n'aguiche pas la France pour balayer ses prétentions par la suite ! Ça ne se fait pas ! Et surtout, on ne croit pas avoir des droits sur ses fesses !

Francis avait un petit sourire aux lèvres rien qu'en s'imaginant l'autre trépigner dans sa cabine. Malheureusement, il devait consulter ses cartes. Et ce ne pourrait être fait dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea vers l'antre du monstre britannique. Il ne verrait plus jamais la cabine du « Princesse » autrement.

« Coucou, chéri, je suis revenu, lança-t-il d'un ton guilleret comme s'il avait passé une folle nuit d'amour.

\- T'étais où cette nuit», cria Arthur en se retournant vers lui.

L'anglais était furieux, Francis pouvait le déterminer rien qu'à ses yeux brillants d'ire. Ses poings étaient également serrés et il était très tendu. Il n'avait pas du dormir de la nuit. Francis était ravi d'avoir fait mouche.

« Voyons, ça ne te regarde pas, mon chou ! »

Depuis ce rejet abominable, Francis le gratifiait de petits surnoms hypocrites. Plus de surnoms affectueux. Non, plus de « mon ange » ou de « mon petit lapin ». Il avait été idiot de croire que cette coucherie n'aurait pas d'affect sur ses sentiments, il se sentait aussi humilié que lors de son premier râteau. Et puis, que pouvait-il espérer de cet imbécile ?

« T'étais avec cet homme, là ! Je vais l'étriper de mes propres mains !

\- Tu touches à un seul de mes hommes et je te débarque dans une île déserte. Un îlot sans même un cocotier pour t'abriter !

\- Je te déteste ! »

Arthur s'éloigna alors le plus possible de lui en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Francis s'approcha de son bureau sans même un regard envers son homologue. Arthur se comportait étrangement mais il n'en avait cure en étant trop vexé. Il étala ses cartes avec précautions pour vérifier ses calculs avec son compas. Ils allaient débarquer dans une semaine environ, et il laisserait filer Arthur qui commençait à l'énerver à faire les cent pas.

« Bon, tu vas arrêter cinq minutes !

\- J'ai besoin de me défouler ! Ton copain ferait l'affaire ! J'en ai marre d'être consigné dans ta cabine, s'exclama Arthur en continuant de s'agiter dans tous les sens.

\- Si tu n'avais pas tenté d'éborgner le cuistot, je t'aurais laissé libre de tes mouvements. Menacer un autre membre de mon équipage ne te fera pas rentrer dans mes faveurs.

\- Quand est-ce que tu me débarques ?

\- Dans une semaine, lâcha Francis à contrecœur.

\- C'est trop long », se plaint Arthur.

Francis siffla entre ses dents sous l'exaspération. Plus jamais, il ne prendrait Arthur comme invité en pleine mer.

« Sois content que je ne te garde pas comme trophée de guerre. »

Le regard mauvais d'Arthur ne l'impressionna pas, il n'avait aucun pouvoir en ces lieux. Et s'il tentait de s'échapper, il ne réussirait qu'à envenimer la situation entre eux.

« Je ne tiendrais pas aussi longtemps, débarque-moi sur ton île déserte. »

A moins qu'Arthur ait une subite et folle envie de souffrir inutilement et atrocement par déshydratation et par faim, il avait un véritable problème. Mettant de côté sa fierté, Francis se décida à essayer d'avoir une discussion mâture avec son rival.

« Tu vas arrêter de tourner deux secondes, ça me donne le tournis. Tu poses tes fesses sur cette chaise, et tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas.

\- Ça te donne le tournis », se réjouit Arthur en continuant.

Francis souffla un bon coup pour se calmer devant l'attitude irrévérencieuse de son ennemi de toujours. Pas d'insulte gratuite sur son côté gosse pourri, il fallait rester adulte le plus longtemps possible.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe. Et si ça a un lien avec ce qui est arrivé entre nous…

\- Le problème, c'est toi, enragea Arthur en frappant de ses poings la table.

\- Je dirais que le mien c'est toi, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Francis en approchant dangereusement son visage de lui.

\- Tu vas voir ailleurs, s'écria Arthur avec rage.

\- Excuse-moi, mon chou, de briser tes illusions mais on n'est pas un couple, répondit froidement Francis en faisant toucher leurs nez. Surtout après ce que tu as osé me faire !

\- Tant que je serais sur ton foutu rafiot, je t'interdis d'aller courir les fesses de tes hommes, grogna Arthur en le fusillant du regard.

\- C'est moi le Capitaine de ce navire. Et je fais ce que je veux de mes pulsions, je ne t'ai pas attendu, tu sais… »

Francis arrêta son discours en entendant le bruit d'une lame glissant hors de son fourreau. Le sien, très mauvais pour lui. Il bloqua à temps le poignet d'Arthur qui résistait tant bien que mal à sa force. Un coup de poings, Francis saignait du nez mais il ne relâcha pas sa poigne. Le français saisit le poing libre de son rival. Une bonne bagarre ne pourrait que leur faire du bien, il approuvait le programme. Il se releva de sa chaise en faisant en sorte de ne pas se désavantager dans cette lutte.

« Abandonne, Arthur, tu n'es pas de taille, le provoqua Francis. Un seul mot, et mes hommes débarquent. »

Arthur eut un sourire insolent des plus déplaisant et sexy.

« Faisons notre petit esclandre en public, je me ferais une joie de t'humilier devant ton équipage. T'es capable de crier comme une femelle en détresse ? »

La langue de Francis tiqua alors que leurs bras tremblaient sous l'effort.

« On verra bien, pucelle ! »

La table les séparait encore ce qui les empêchait de s'envoyer des coups de pieds. Francis ne voulait surtout pas qu'Arthur puisse s'enfuir avec son arme personnelle sur le pont sans qu'il ne puisse lui opposer de la résistance. Ils étaient dans une impasse, ils avaient beau grogner ou aboyer pour décourager l'autre, aucun d'entre eux ne cédera. Francis relâcha brutalement Arthur alors que celui-ci y mettait toute sa force. L'anglais s'étala sur le plan de travail alors que le français reculait pour se mettre hors de portée de son épée.

Arthur enjamba la table en renversant généreusement ses papiers personnels pour aller le tenir en joue.

« Et tu fais comment, maintenant », demanda Arthur en s'avançant triomphant avant de se prendre un coffre en plein estomac.

Francis en profita pour s'enfuir de la cabine, la pointe de la lame passa près de son oreille alors qu'il courrait vers sa seule porte de sortie. Il déboula sur le pont très vite suivi d'Arthur, il fit signe à ses hommes de lui passer une arme. Et il se mit en garde dès qu'il l'eut en main prêt à affronter Arthur sur ce terrain. Ils se toisèrent du regard, conscients qu'ils ne devaient rien laisser passer d'un côté comme de l'autre. La pointe de leurs lames se titillaient alors qu'ils se mettaient à lancer des piques tant pour amuser la galerie que pour se divertir eux-mêmes.

« Laissez-nous régler cette affaire entre nous », ordonna Francis alors que ses matelots se préparaient à intervenir.

Les hommes s'éloignèrent pour leur laisser toute latitude dans leur combat improvisé.

« Ravi de voir que tu ne cèdes pas à la facilité.

\- Je ne renonce jamais à une occasion de te donner la fessée.

\- Je te ferais sauter par-dessus bord.

\- S'il faut en arriver là, je t'entraînerai avec moi, mon chéri. Et on verra qui boira la tasse en premier. »

Arthur ne savait pas nager, cet imbécile avait toujours refusé d'apprendre même quand il le lui avait proposé gentiment dans son enfance.

Un coup d'estoc nerveux, et c'était parti... Francis para d'un mouvement circulaire pour amorcer une riposte vive, Arthur lui échappa en esquivant le coup. Le bras armé de son adversaire revint en force par le côté, Francis lui opposa un battement pour revenir à la charge. Ce ne fut pas suffisant malgré le déséquilibre d'Arthur pour écarter la lame, et ils en vinrent à croiser le fer. De force égale, ils ne purent que se repousser. Ils firent quelques pas en se jaugeant du regard, ils n'étaient pas essoufflés par ce petit échauffement. Francis savait qu'il avait l'avantage à l'épée mais il connaissait assez bien Arthur pour lui réserver un coup tordu. Il ne fallait pas se laisser déconcentrer. Ils se rapprochaient petit à petit en ne quittant pas des yeux la silhouette des autres. L'émulation d'un affrontement les tenait de sa douce chaleur.

Arthur tapa du pied pour le déconcentrer, il partit en coup droit avec rapidité. Francis ne se fit pas avoir comme un débutant et il contre-attaqua sauvagement prêt à le toucher. Arthur se porta hors d'atteinte en roulant sur lui-même au dernier moment, Francis sauta de côté pour pointer son arme vers la gorge de l'anglais. Arthur réussit à dévier le coup d'un mouvement bref et efficace à cause de la position précaire du français, et il fut debout en un rien de temps.

Francis râla. Généralement ce genre d'erreur se soldait par la mort mais il s'agissait de cette anguille de nation anglaise. Arthur sourit prêt à reprendre l'assaut.

Le français dégagea l'arme anglaise pour se fendre, Arthur battit en retraite puis revint presque aussitôt avec un meilleur angle d'attaque, Francis s'était déjà relevé pour abaisser la lame de son adversaire en septime et… il y eut une fuite précipitée de l'anglais. Francis soupira, il aurait été tenté de charger Arthur s'il n'avait été sûr que ce fût un piège.

« On se désengage, aurais-tu peur ?

\- J'aurais un pistolet, tu serais déjà à terre. »

Arthur était meilleur que lui avec les armes à distance, il avait un sacré don pour viser juste.

« Mais là, nous sommes dans un duel régulier à l'épée, mon cher. Et tu l'as bien cherché. Sois un peu plus sérieux. »

Oh, Francis n'aimait pas ce sourire. Arthur feint une attaque pour désamorcer sa parade, il attrapa son poignet pour le faire tournoyer sur lui-même. Francis entendit le froissement de l'air avec l'épée adverse, il se baissa à temps en se retournant vers son ennemi et il porta sa lame en avant, Arthur esquiva d'un pas de côté. Le retour fut brutal, Francis réussit à temps à le stopper. Il sentit toute la force qu'Arthur avait mise dans son assaut dans son poignet. Plutôt bien joué pour fragiliser son articulation. C'était du sérieux maintenant. Francis contourna la lame levé en quinte haute d'un mouvement bref puis il glissa le long du tranchant en se servant de l'opposition anglaise pour appuyer son geste. Arthur fut blessé superficiellement au bras avant qu'il ne puisse se retirer de l'engagement.

« On peut s'arrêter au premier sang, proposa Francis ne désirant pas infliger de plaie plus sérieuse à Arthur.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère.

\- Je pourrais te faire bien plus de mal. »

Arthur n'apprécia pas son arrogance, il se remit en garde en l'observant attentivement. Francis décida d'être offensif, Arthur para avec agilité en portant son poids en avant, le français y voyant une opportunité franche contre-attaqua. L'anglais se faufila sur le côté comme s'il avait prévu le coup. Mauvais tout ça. La lame adverse vint lever la sienne très haut sans qu'il ne s'y attende, et l'acier fondit sur son flanc en taille. Francis se coucha à terre puis il roula dans les pieds de son adversaire qui n'eut pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri de cette perfidie. Il se releva tant bien que mal puis il recula vivement quand l'acier anglais vint s'attaquer à son espace personnel. Il éloigna l'épée un peu trop tard. Une douleur désagréable fit son apparition sur son torse. Touché à son tour.

Arthur ricana franchement et Francis maudit la souplesse anglaise.

« Oh, ça te dit qu'on y aille à fond », le provoqua Arthur devant ses hommes.

Ils se battirent alors avec la force de l'expérience acquiert dans les champs de bataille et les cours de leurs maîtres de combat respectifs. Ils connaissaient chacun des bottes spécifiques qu'ils savaient également désamorcer. Ils dansaient presque cherchant à fatiguer l'autre pour lui faire commettre une erreur tout en infligeant la moindre blessure susceptible de leur donner l'avantage.

Il devait bien se combattre depuis plus d'une demi-heure quand Francis put se sentir satisfait de sa tactique. Il chargea Arthur pour l'obliger à reculer vers le bastingage dont il était bien trop proche. Le français ne s'attendait pas à ce que son adversaire flanche, il s'agissait d'Arthur, il pouvait tout à fait contre-attaquer. Francis le retint à temps de ne pas passer par-dessus bord en abandonnant son arme. Il le tint à bout de bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent retrouver un certain équilibre.

Arthur haletait contre lui empreint d'une douleur dont il n'en était pas à l'origine. Les nations éprouvaient toujours des tiraillements lorsqu'un combat était engagé avec leurs forces armées. Dans l'état actuel des choses, Arthur était bien trop fatigué par leur joute pour repousser cette vague de souffrance.

« Chien d'espagnol, il t'aidera jusqu'au bout, grogna Arthur à bout.

\- Une bataille, murmura Francis à son oreille. Je n'étais pas au courant. »

Francis ne put se retenir de passer une main caressante dans le dos de son rival pour l'apaiser, il sentit le frisson de son corps qui l'aurait encouragé à plus d'actions en ce sens mais il se devait de respecter les volontés de son invité.

« Ne me touche pas comme ça.

\- Je ne peux même pas avoir un geste tendre et désintéressé envers toi.

\- Même pas. A tes risques et périls. »

La voix d'Arthur avait sonné grave avec beaucoup de sérieux.

« Vaincu ?

\- C'est juste un concours de circonstances en ta faveur.

\- Ok, la victoire est à moi, clama-t-il à l'adresse de ses hommes.

\- Vous auriez pu le laisser tomber, Capitaine.

\- A mort, l'anglais ! »

Cette clameur en fond ne fut pas appréciée par Francis qui fit le tour de ses hommes du regard sans pour autant trouver un coupable.

« Même s'il a mauvais caractère, c'est notre invité de marque. Je ne tolèrerais aucune violence à son encontre ! Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de lui donner une correction pour son comportement. J'espère que tu as bien compris la leçon l'anglais. »

Arthur ne répliqua pas méchamment pour se mettre à dos les matelots du « Princesse ».

« Bien sûr, Capitaine Bonnefoy.

\- Très bien. Maintenant, rejoins mes quartiers sagement. Et soigne-toi. Tout le monde à son poste. Second, direction Nord-Ouest.

\- Oui, mon Capitaine. »

Francis suivit la démarche hésitante d'Arthur vers sa cabine, il devait ressentir les affres d'un affrontement lointain dans sa chair. C'était toujours une sensation désagréable. Francis espérait seulement qu'il n'avait pas donné une occasion en or à son frère espagnol contre les anglais. Il s'essuya le visage puis il rejoint la barre pour surveiller l'équipage en compagnie de son second. Il inspecta brièvement ses blessures, elles guérissaient déjà, il n'avait pas besoin de soins immédiats. Il se trouvait éreinté et essoufflé ce qui était somme toute normal après un affrontement de cette intensité.

« Capitaine, je n'aimerais pas être indiscret, commença Arnaud, mais il me faudrait savoir certaines choses à propos de vous, de Mister Kirkland et d'El Señor Fernandez Carriedo. »

Francis soupira de lassitude avant de se retourner vers son second.

« Pourquoi vous faudrait-il des informations à ce sujet ?

\- Les hommes se posent beaucoup de questions. Et je ne comprends pas la haine qu'ils vouent à Mister Kirkland. Il est anglais et il est insupportable ce qui expliquerait l'animosité qu'il provoque mais je trouve que c'est disproportionné.

\- Arthur a toujours été détestable.

\- Votre combat va engranger d'autres questionnements. Vous vous battiez avec énormément de talents tous les deux sur une longue durée.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, il était à cran.

\- Sauf votre respect, je n'en ai que faire. Je ne sais que répondre à nos hommes. Si j'en savais plus, je pourrais vous trouver un mensonge arrangeant. »

Francis souffla un bon coup en observant l'attitude des marins, il sentit le climat de tension ainsi que les doutes de chacun. Personne n'était à portée d'oreille mais il préféra murmurer ses réponses.

« Comme vous vous en doutiez, nous sommes tous les trois hors du commun.

\- En quel sens ?

\- A vrai dire, chaque pays a son représentant immortel ce qui explique notre jeunesse ainsi que nos aptitudes.

\- Je ne me doutais pas d'une telle chose en ce monde.

\- Je suis la France ce qui fait que vous m'aimez bien. Et Kirkland… c'est un peu notre ennemi à abattre.

\- C'est l'Angleterre personnifiée, s'étonna Arnaud. Pourquoi vous ne le livrez pas aux autorités françaises?

\- Je ne l'ai pas capturé à la loyale. De plus, Mister Kirkland a pris ces distances avec son gouvernement en devenant pirate. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous obtenions quoi que ce soit d'intéressant par ce biais. Je préfère qu'Arthur fasse cavalier seul plutôt que de le voir forcé de rejoindre les rangs de la Navy. Il serait redoutable, c'est un grand stratège. Et il m'en voudrait personnellement.

\- Il est un peu comme l'homme au milieu des loups.

\- Ou le loup infiltré dans la bergerie. Arthur n'est surtout pas à prendre à la légère.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous le traitez avec autant d'égard.

\- Depuis la guerre de cent ans, nous avons instauré certaines règles entre nous pour éviter une escalade de violence inutile. Si je me comporte honorablement envers lui, il me rendra la pareille. Il m'a laissé m'enfuir la dernière fois, c'est pour cette raison que je lui rends sa liberté cette fois-ci. C'est un échange de bons procédés en dehors du cadre de nos politiques respectives. Les dirigeants s'en vont mais, nous, nous restons.

\- Mister Kirkland est tout de même très désagréable envers vous. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous pour qu'il soit aussi désobligeant ?

\- On a toujours eu une relation compliquée à cause de la politique opposée de nos deux pays mais on s'apprécie à notre manière. Donc, méfiez-vous de Kirkland. Là, il va sûrement se reposer, il a essuyé une bataille avec les espagnols. Je me demande ce qu'a en tête Antonio. Il faut que nous prenions des nouvelles rapidement.

\- Une bataille avec les espagnols.

\- L'Angleterre a perdu l'équilibre ce qui a arrêté notre combat improvisé. Il a ressenti la perte de ses hommes sans qu'il n'y soit préparé. On y serait encore s'il n'avait pas eu cette faiblesse momentanée. J'espère qu'il s'est assez défoulé sur moi.

\- Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire de vous affronter ainsi ? Les blessures pourraient s'infecter.

\- C'est déjà de l'histoire ancienne. Nous guérissons bien trop vite sur des plaies aussi simples pour craindre quoi que ce soit.

\- Bon, je dirais que vous avez appris du même maître d'armes et que vous êtes des amis d'enfance. Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Ce n'est pas totalement faux, je suis d'accord avec cette version. »

Francis arpenta un long moment le pont pour donner des instructions à ses hommes tout en calmant les esprits sur sa relation étrange avec le Capitaine Kirkland. Beaucoup désirait qu'il soit pendu haut et court parce qu'il était un pirate et pas n'importe quel pirate. Francis avait oublié ce détail mais il mentit à ses hommes en leur assurant que Mister Kirkland serait délivré aux autorités compétentes en la matière. Et il fallait qu'il soit vivant pour obtenir la récompense sur sa tête. Les marins étaient agités par le précédent combat, et bon nombre d'entre eux le commentait en complimentant le Capitaine français. Francis laissa traîner son oreille pour comprendre qu'une grande partie de l'équipage ne supportait pas la présence d'Arthur à bord. Il redoublerait donc de vigilance pour qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux à son invité.

Bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'Arthur boudait encore dans son coin, Francis prit son courage à deux mains pour revenir dans sa cabine à la fin de son quart.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement pour ne pas déranger son rival s'il dormait. Il se demandait encore ce qui le poussait à être aussi doux avec lui. En le voyant sagement endormi dans sa couche, il se surprit à le trouver encore mignon. S'il pouvait ranger sagement ses sentiments dans un placard, il le ferait avec plaisir pour ne plus avoir à souffrir de voir son amour lui échapper un peu plus chaque jour.

Arthur papillonna des yeux, et Francis ne put s'empêcher de le charrier.

« Alors, on ne veut pas coucher avec moi mais on s'installe dans mon lit. Sale anglais tentateur !

\- Je croyais que je me réveillerais avant que tu ne reviennes », grogna Arthur en essayant de se lever.

Epuisé, l'anglais retomba dans sa couche.

« Ce devait être une sacré déculottée que t'as mise l'Espagne aujourd'hui.

\- Il n'y a pas que cela.

\- Et je pourrais savoir quoi ? »

Le grognement en retour lui indiqua qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Bon, Arthur était passé en mode grognon, mode le plus adorable de tous. Francis se servit un verre de rhum sans en proposer ne serait-ce qu'une goutte à l'autre nation. Dans son état, l'alcool serait très mauvais. Francis se surprit à apprécier l'atmosphère de calme entre eux. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas seulement dû à leur petite échauffourée libératrice.

Quelque chose avait changé dans sa cabine, il ne saurait dire quoi exactement. Il se mit alors à l'inspecter sous toutes ses coutures. Il commença par son plan de travail pour ne pas réveiller les soupçons de son prisonnier puis il se mit à regarder derrière son coffre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, demanda Arthur sur la défensive.

\- Je n'en sais rien. A toi de me le dire ? On dirait que tu es plus…

\- Plus quoi, marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- …Je dirais serein. Je trouve que c'est étrange. De plus, il règne un certain apaisement ici alors que cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne m'y sens pas à l'aise.

\- C'est juste parce que je suis fatigué, mon aura magique a sûrement diminué.

\- C'est plus ta mauvaise humeur qui me gênait. Et j'étais fâché par ton refus.

\- Tu l'es toujours ?

\- Oui, malheureusement. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je te pardonnerais facilement. Je suis blessé dans ma fierté.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ton habileté, tu le sais très bien », avoua Arthur.

Surpris, Francis arrêta de chercher dans son coffre personnel il ne savait quel grigri magique pour se tourner vers Arthur assis négligemment sur son lit. Sa chemise débraillée laissait apercevoir son torse, il avait placé son coude gauche avec nonchalance sur sa jambe replié tandis que ses autres membres pendaient mollement en dehors du cadre de bois du lit. Cette attitude décontractée plaisait beaucoup à Francis qui avait toujours vu Arthur plus ou moins tendu en sa présence.

« Excuse-moi mais je n'en savais rien, affirma le français. D'habitude, on ne résiste pas à mes avances. Surtout à ce stade-là. »

Arthur soupira en se tenant le front entre ses mains.

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit, et ne t'avise plus de remettre tes mains sur moi.

\- C'est un problème politique, demanda avec curiosité Francis en enlevant son manteau. Je l'aurais senti moi aussi. Enfin, je crois… »

L'anglais eut un sourire triste en détournant le regard.

« Non, c'est… un problème personnel. »

Inquiet, Francis s'arrêta dans son déshabillage.

« Il ne t'ait rien arrivé de fâcheux après notre première fois ? Tu me l'aurais dit ? »

Arthur écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- On n'a pas abusé de toi ?

\- Arrête de te faire de fausses idées sur moi. Vierge, violé, et puis quoi encore…

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est tout. Comme tu ne dis rien, je ne peux que supposer ce qui ne va pas. Je tiens un minimum à toi. »

Francis n'aurait jamais cru que de tels propos de sollicitude franchiraient ses lèvres naturellement. Depuis qu'il connaissait Arthur, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour lui. Il avait été une sorte de tuteur pour son ami anglais, il avait été responsable de lui, ce genre de mauvaises habitudes avait la vie dure surtout quand elles se mêlaient à des sentiments profonds. Il cachait toujours ce qu'il ressentait derrière des sarcasmes mais ce soir n'était pas propice à l'hypocrisie.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, je me débrouille très bien tout seul, affirma Arthur bougon.

\- Promets- moi que ce n'est rien de grave.

\- Je m'en occupe activement.

\- Les hommes ont beaucoup d'antipathie envers toi, lui dit Francis pour changer le terrain de la conversation tout en se débarrassant du superflu pour la nuit.

\- En quoi est-ce surprenant ? Nos pays sont toujours en mauvais termes et nous étions fâchés, ils ont dû le ressentir à leur manière.

\- Sois un peu plus aimable, il ne te reste qu'à passer quelques jours sur mon navire. J'aimerais éviter tout incident fâcheux.

\- Je me tiendrais tranquille… Promis.

\- Tu resteras dans ma cabine tout le reste du voyage.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai, râla Arthur en s'affalant dans les draps.

\- Bon, à part que tu aies envie de dormir avec moi, éjecte-toi de ma couche dont tu as honteusement profité pendant mon quart. »

Arthur le regarda avec une moue adorable et blasée, il soupira bruyamment avant d'oser dire :

« Je n'ai pas envie de bouger et encore moi de partager avec toi. Dors par terre, pour une fois !

\- Je te fais l'honneur de séjourner dans mes appartements, s'énerva Francis, tu ne vas pas en plus monopoliser les couvertures.

\- J'ai encaissé un coup dur, se plaint Arthur en s'enveloppant dans les draps et en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

\- J'y crois pas », s'exclama Francis en allant de ce pas le déloger de son bien.

Francis l'attrapa par la peau du coup pour le rejeter en bas du lit, Arthur grogna pour la forme puis il rejoint le petit coin que lui avait aménagé le français. Francis s'installa sur son matelas avec plaisir, il ferma les yeux en sentant la fragrance d'Arthur empreinte dans le linge. Il allait passer une bonne nuit. Il releva son regard vers Arthur qui se pelotonnait dans ses affaires, il tiqua en apercevant un bout pointu dépasser.

Il se leva derechef pour savoir si Arthur ne cachait pas une arme sous ses draps. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il le prenne en otage durant la nuit. Il ne rencontra qu'une faible résistance à son inquisition due à la faiblesse passagère d'Arthur. Après quelques petites tapes nerveuses sur ses mains sans conséquences et quelques cris outrés, il arracha un parchemin à son anglais préféré.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Arthur tenta de le récupérer mais Francis s'éloigna assez de lui pour ouvrir le document. Les sourcils de Francis se froncèrent de concentration en observant le pentacle qui se dévoilait à ses yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à un Arthur très mécontent qui lui ordonnait de lui rendre ça. Il reconnaissait des anciens symboles celtiques ainsi que le sang d'Arthur utilisé pour le tracer. Il détestait tout ce qui avait attrait aux dons magiques d'Arthur bien qu'il n'en fasse généralement pas les frais.

« Alors, on fait de la sorcellerie sur ma frégate, tiqua Francis. Dans quel but ? »

Arthur semblait en colère, il tenta de se lever d'un bond mais il retomba par terre.

« C'est pour cette raison que tu es complètement à plat, devina Francis.

\- C'est un sort complexe, et j'ai fait avec ce que j'ai trouvé. Et cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Tout ce que tu fais pouvant nuire à mon commandement ou à mes hommes m'intéresse.

\- C'est un sort sur moi-même, donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Rends-moi ça !

\- Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'ensorceler moi ou mes marins alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec tes tours de passe-passe ? »

Le regard anglais s'était chargé d'animosité.

« Pour notre sauvegarde à tous les deux, donne-moi ça et oublie ce que tu viens de voir.

\- Non, minauda Francis. Je ne te fais pas confiance sur ce coup-là.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore terminé, et j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour réaliser la première partie.

\- Au point de te vider de ton énergie… Je t'ai assuré que je te laisserais partir, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

\- Je ne veux rien de plus. C'est un sort pour mon confort personnel », marmonna Arthur.

Arthur lui mentait mais Francis sentait que c'était plus par gêne que par perfidie.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir touché un point sensible, dit avec une joie feinte Francis. Bon, tant que tu ne me diras pas ce que c'est, je vais le garder sous clef dans mon coffre. »

Arthur s'insurgea par une bordée de juron bien fleurie tandis que Francis confisquait le bien anglais.

Francis lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de retourner dans ses couvertures. Peu de temps après s'être installé, il entendit des bruits de cliquetis.

« Arthur, lâche ce cadenas, il ne t'a rien fait ! »


	4. Attaque des Hollandais

**Titre : Attaque**

Arthur avait passé presque toute la nuit à s'énerver sur un malheureux cadenas provoquant bruits nuisibles en tout genre pour les oreilles délicates françaises.

Et bien que Francis soit venu plusieurs fois le séparer du coffre en le tirant à bout de bras tout en le faisant crier de protestations, Arthur n'avait pas abandonné une seule seconde l'idée de récupérer son parchemin ensorcelé.

Il avait donc joué avec cette putain de serrure pour la désamorcer avec toutes ses forces.

Quand il avait cherché une tenaille partout dans la cabine, il s'était reçu un coup de poing français qui l'avait sonné une bonne petite demi-heure. Puis, il était reparti à l'attaque avec le coupe-papier métallique ce qui engendra toutes sortes de sonorités désagréables.

Et là, son rival excédé avait trouvé la pire riposte qu'il pouvait lui asséner. Francis l'avait pris par la taille, et ce sale pervers l'avait entraîné dans son lit en le serrant très fort pour dormir avec lui. N'ayant pas retrouvé toutes ses forces, Arthur dut subir tout le poids du français pendant le reste de la nuit ainsi que sa présence chaleureuse et ses ronflements intempestifs. Lui, il n'avait plus envie de faire sa nuit mais bien d'avoir son sortilège à portée de main.

Arthur avait réussi à contenir la majorité de ses pulsions conquérantes et de ses élans amoureux grâce à son petit bout de papier. Le sort n'était pour l'instant efficace que s'il se trouvait à sa proximité puisqu'il n'avait pas pu le transférer sur lui-même.

Là, dans les bras confortables de sa Némésis, l'effet bienfaiteur de son pentacle de protection diminuait lentement. Le contact prolongé avec son obsession du moment ne pouvait que lui causer des désagréments. Evidemment, plus il était proche de Francis, plus ses sentiments dévastateurs se réveillaient. Et plus il était loin de son sort, plus l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser, l'étrangler, lui faire l'amour, le soumettre, le prendre, le conquérir, le faire gémir, le faire souffrir, l'emmener tout là-haut avec plaisir ou le ramener de force près de lui le titillait.

Arthur souffla d'exaspération près du cou de son cauchemar incarné le faisant frissonner. Une main baladeuse vint se porter sur sa chute de rein alors que son propriétaire endormi soupirait presque de bonheur. L'anglais sentit son corps réagir favorablement à ce geste déplacé mais innocent. Un de ces jours, il tuerait cette grenouille aguicheuse pour ses charmes ravageurs. De jalousie mal placée, évidemment. Personne d'autre que lui ne devrait avoir droit aux attentions du pays de l'amour. Non, personne d'autre. Au lieu d'être tendu comme un fil, il devrait en profiter pour se caler contre lui. Même si sa convoitise récente pour les terres françaises le tiraillait, il pourrait se réjouir d'être aussi proche de Francis. Tout était vraiment trop compliqué.

Arthur se tortilla un peu pour regarder le visage paisible du Capitaine Bonnefoy. Francis semblait serein, il était beau. Arthur réprima un léger sourire puis il embrassa le front ennemi avec tendresse. Francis remua légèrement puis il resserra sa prise sur son corps le calant à nouveau sur son épaule. Francis n'accepterait jamais son amour avec sérieux, et cela rendait triste et amer Arthur.

La nation anglaise était dans une belle impasse émotionnelle si elle ne réussissait pas à remettre la main sur son parchemin. Arthur avait été imbuvable depuis le début de son séjour pour éviter que Francis le tente avec ses œillades, sous-entendus salaces et compagnie. Si celui-ci lui avait fait du charme, il n'aurait répondu de rien, il l'aurait plaqué contre un mur violemment et lui aurait fait comprendre qui était son unique maître. La perspective de faire l'amour avec Francis, forte tentation, était contrebalancée par celle de lui faire vraiment du mal involontairement, tue l'amour imparable. Arthur ne comprenait même pas d'où lui venait cette envie de s'accaparer Francis pour lui tout seul. Sa jalousie excessive ne pouvait pas en être la seule cause. Son amour non réciproque ne suffisait pas également. Il y avait sûrement une influence de ses concitoyens sur ce besoin viscéral de s'approprier la France. Heureusement, il se contrôlait autant qu'il le pouvait. Bon, il rabrouait toute tentative d'approche de la part de Francis. La meilleure défense, c'était l'attaque.

Oh, non, Francis bougea encore en l'entraînant avec lui.

Arthur se retrouva sur le dos avec Francis qui, dormant toujours, s'installait confortablement sur lui. L'anglais leva les yeux au ciel en sifflant entre ses dents. Francis babilla dans son sommeil le prénom d'Arthur en posant sa tête aux cheveux doux sur le cœur anglais, en enlaçant sa taille et en plaçant une jambe entre les siennes. Arthur respira fortement en priant le Seigneur que la situation n'empire surtout pas.

Son cœur battait fort de toutes ses pulsions inavouables envers la nation française. Son désir de conquête dans tous les sens du terme l'envahissait alors que son rival ne cherchait rien d'autre qu'une position plus agréable. Quand un genou maladroit vint frôler son entrejambe qui se portait très bien, Arthur ne résista plus à la tentation d'envoyer bouler son tortionnaire. C'était pour son bien qu'Arthur l'avait mis au bas du lit. Francis, éjecté de ses rêves, se releva tant bien que mal en grognant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, râla Francis un peu sonné.

\- Joue à la poupée avec quelqu'un d'autre », répliqua Arthur en faisant briller ses yeux de malice.

Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, Francis n'avait pas le droit de jouer à la poupée avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

« Je t'ai tripoté dans mon sommeil ? J'ai de la suite dans les idées.

\- Et pas qu'un peu, répondit Arthur en se dirigeant vers l'objet source de défouloir de la pièce c'est-à-dire le coffre.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir de la suite dans les idées. C'est du chêne, et le cadenas est du meilleur acier, tu ne pourras pas détruire mon bien. »

Qu'est-ce que Francis pouvait l'énerver avec son ton condescendant !

« Je ne compte pas le détruire mais le forcer.

\- Au moins, tu as trouvé une occupation pour la journée. Et pour celle de demain. A vrai dire, pour toutes celles précédant ta libération que je prendrais comme un énorme réconfort.

\- T'es pas content de m'avoir à bord ? C'est toi qui l'as cherché et l'as voulu, s'énerva Arthur en s'asseyant sur le meuble de ses pensées.

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait, pour une fois, passer du bon temps ensemble.

\- Le sexe, renifla de mépris Arthur.

\- Pas que le sexe, maugréa Francis en se dirigeant vers une bassine d'eau de mer pour se rafraichir sommairement. Et tu as été tout sauf agréable. »

Evitant de mater le corps de Francis, Arthur ferma les yeux en sentant les effets bénéfiques de son sort refaire surface. Il se sentait soulagé. Plus que quelques jours, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Et ses sentiments pour Francis redeviendront enfouis dans son cœur pour plusieurs siècles. Statu quo.

« Je ressens de nouveau de l'apaisement », murmura Francis en se tournant vers Arthur.

Arthur tapota le coffre inconsciemment en lui faisant remarquer que son brin de toilette avait sûrement eu cet effet.

« C'est ton sort ?

\- Hein, quoi ?

\- Est-ce que c'est ton sort qui détend l'atmosphère ?

\- C'est l'un de ses effets secondaires, avoua Arthur par calcul. Pour notre sauvegarde commune, pourrais-je le récupérer ? Il serait ainsi plus efficace à calmer les tensions entre nous.

\- Faire l'amour aurait le même résultat, le charria Francis avec un magnifique sourire.

\- Gros pervers. »

Les joues traîtresses d'Arthur virèrent au rouge tomate tandis que ses yeux fuyaient parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette proposition de bon matin. Ce vieux dépravé n'arrêtait jamais de penser au sexe, il l'aguichait sans cesse. Bien que Francis soit d'humeur boudeuse, il ne se gênait pas pour glisser une ou deux allusions scabreuses dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Le souffle d'Arthur se coupa quand des doigts fins vinrent relever son menton. Sur l'expectative, il déglutit en remontant son regard le long du torse français pour se retrouver face au visage grivois.

« Je te fais encore de l'effet, se congratula Francis.

\- Dans tes rêves, la grenouille. Ne me touche pas », ordonna Arthur en virant la main qui s'était attardé sur son visage.

Francis eut un sourire suffisant absolument détestable.

« Je continue à croire que je te plais.

\- Imagine-toi ce qui te plairas mais tu ne pourras plus jamais assouvir tes viles pulsions sur mon corps.

\- Tu ne me repousserais pas avec autant de hargne si tu ne me trouvais pas à ton goût. »

Arthur fronça ses épais sourcils en ayant remarqué la nervosité de Francis. Généralement, le français lançait ses petites piques avec naturel mais il semblait perturbé en disant ces mots. Arthur devina qu'il avait mis à mal les convictions françaises quant à ses dons de séduction, et étrangement, il trouva plaisant de le faire douter. Il aimerait presque que Francis insiste un peu plus. S'il n'y avait pas le risque d'un dérapage entre leurs deux pays, il serait déjà dans ses bras à l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif.

« Que tu me plaises ou non, là n'est pas la question. Je n'en ai pas envie avec toi. »

Fier de faire marcher son rival, Arthur était réjoui entièrement de sa réaction affolée.

« C'est physique ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je donc fait de travers ? J'étais si mauvais que ça ? C'est d'un tel déshonneur !

\- T'es le pire coup que j'ai tiré », le provoqua Arthur.

C'était plutôt le contraire, il ne lui dirait jamais. Il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de tel entre ses bras tout simplement parce qu'il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois avec celui qu'il aimait.

Francis était effondré par sa franchise simulée, et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

« Tu te moques de moi, réalisa Francis.

\- Tu n'as pourtant pas de quoi douter de tes capacités. »

Blessé, Francis se détourna de lui pour s'enfuir de la cabine.

« Ne joue pas avec ça, murmura-t-il en s'en allant. Tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est un échec pour moi. »

Si Francis savait à quel point Arthur le désirait, il fuirait alors très loin de lui.

Mettant de côté ses tergiversations sur Francis, Arthur se leva de son appui pour se défouler sur celui-ci. Vers midi, il avait tenté toute idée qui l'avait traversé. Il avait vérifié si une quelconque faiblesse à exploiter dans sa conception subsistait. Il essaya de le désunir du plancher en vain. S'il avait eu une hache, il l'aurait attaqué avec. Evidemment, Francis ne lui avait rien laissé de contendant ou de dangereux à portée de main.

L'anglais rechignait à utiliser la magie pour ouvrir le coffre parce qu'il y perdrait l'énergie nécessaire à la réalisation de la phase finale de son sort. En même temps, il serait bien embêté de ne pouvoir l'achever à cause de ce fichu carré de bois.

Arthur vérifia par la fenêtre qu'il ne serait pas dérangé par Francis. Il n'était pas en vue, il devait être sur la poupe.

Il remonta ses manches pour dévoiler en l'activant un tatouage d'entrelacs compliqués sur son bras gauche. Il posa sa main sur la serrure, et il se concentra pour maîtriser sa magie tout en déverrouillant le cadenas. Il sentit ses forces se dissiper doucement alors qu'il sentait le mécanisme se délier en un clic. Il respira plus amplement lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Il n'utilisait cette technique que pour se délivrer de cachots, il n'avait jamais eu la nécessité ou l'urgence de s'en servir sur un objet de cette sorte. Il releva le couvercle pour récupérer son bien. Il l'ouvrit pour étudier avec sérieux le dessin de sang séché. Tout était bien à sa place. Il n'aurait plus qu'à reprendre des forces, réciter l'incantation et transférer le sort sur son cœur.

Tout d'abord, il devrait trouver une cachette intéressante dans la pièce. Au vu de l'envergure de son parchemin, il ne pouvait décemment pas le garder sur lui ce qui serait l'idéal. Et avec les mains baladeuses de l'autre Capitaine, ce serait totalement naïf de sa part d'escompter jouir de son bien très longtemps.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il se décida à clouer le sortilège sous sa couche improvisé. Il tendit bien le papier puis le recouvrit de ses draps et de ses couvertures.

Voilà, et s'il restait dans la pièce assez éloigné de Francis, tout se déroulerait pour le mieux.

Arthur sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Le repas du prisonnier, cracha le cuisinier qu'il avait failli éborgner en lui soutirant l'un des éléments essentiels de son sortilège, étouffe-toi avec !

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, et je vous entraînerais avec moi dans les tréfonds de l'enfer ! »

Le matelot français repartit derechef effrayé à ce genre de perspective. Seul Francis avait de la répartie sur ce fichu rafiot. Arthur s'installa sur le bureau de son rival pour remuer le gruau grossier avec sa cuillère. Sur un navire, le standing culinaire français équivalait à celui des autres nations. Ce devait incommoder cette fine bouche de nation française à moins qu'il ne se réserve en tant que Capitaine les meilleurs mets. Et Francis devait se dire qu'Arthur pouvait tout avaler avec sa cuisine infâme. L'anglais renifla son repas pour déceler toute trace de poison, il goûta du bout de la langue puis, estimant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il se restaura sans plaisir particulier.

Il n'était pas dans le même état de faiblesse que la veille mais il sentait son bras gauche le tirer à cause de l'utilisation de sa magie. Il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

Ne plus ressentir qu'une légère attraction pour Francis l'aiderait à garder la tête froide pour les prochains siècles à venir. Leurs deux pays étant quasiment toujours en désaccord, ils étaient obligés de se combattre personnellement pour défendre leurs intérêts nationaux. Ils se chamaillaient tous le temps pour des histoires de territoire ou de politique, il n'y avait jamais un sujet pour rattraper l'autre. Les moments d'entente étaient beaucoup trop rares, et Arthur les appréciait à leur juste valeur. Comme cet interlude d'il y avait trois mois de cela. Et ils auraient pu encore en profiter si ce sort n'avait pas lâché au pire moment.

Avec un sourire amer, Arthur se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait jamais embrassé son rival si la prison de ses sentiments ne s'était pas délitée de manière imperceptible au fil des ans. Il en gardait un agréable souvenir tout comme de l'étreinte qui en avait suivi. Francis avait été chamboulé, il l'avait provoqué, il l'avait désiré. Arthur se mordit les lèvres en prenant la résolution de plus succomber pour ce vil séducteur.

L'anglais entendit quelques pas près de la porte, et il reprit sa position assise sur le coffre déjoué. Francis revint retrouver avec empressement ses précieuses cartes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- On est pris en chasse par des Hollandais.

\- As-tu déclaré la guerre aux Provinces-Unies ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas de nouvelles du continent. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont des intentions hostiles à notre encontre.

\- Pas question que je me fasse capturer par eux. As-tu mis au point une tactique ?

\- C'est ce que je m'escrime à faire ! Arrête de me tourner autour…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de pourrir dans une cale hollandaise par ta faute.

\- Arthur, tu m'énerves ! Laisse-moi gérer cette bataille tout seul.

\- Je ne vais pas rester ici sans rien faire, je vais me battre.

\- Si ça se trouve, ce sont tes alliés.

\- Il n'y a que si c'était des anglais que j'en aurais quelque chose à faire.

\- Tu restes dans la cabine, je m'occupe de tout. Je te protègerai, mon chéri.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'énerves !

\- Et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je t'enferme dans les cales. C'est compris, demanda Francis sur le pas de la porte avec un regard éloquent.

\- C'est compris, Capitaine Bonnefoy. »

Arthur se cala de nouveau contre le coffre en se triturant les doigts. De ce qu'il connaissait des alentours, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'échapper aux Hollandais à part de les prendre de vitesse. Les français allaient forcément se battre contre eux, ce n'était qu'une question d'heure. Arthur fit le tour des hublots pour tenter de situer l'ennemi de la France. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, les Hollandais venaient de l'arrière.

Il les observa un moment pour remarquer que les Hollandais gagnaient du terrain sur eux. Et si leurs ennemis étaient assez malins, ils mettraient des canons sur l'avant pour les bombarder par l'arrière et atteindre le gouvernail.

La stratégie n'était pas le point fort de Francis. Se sortir de situation inextricable, par contre, était l'une de ses capacités qu'Arthur arborait. A la dernière minute, la France improvisait. Il espérait que, cette fois-ci, le français saurait également le surprendre.

Les Hollandais avaient appris ce qu'il faisait exactement en tant que pirate. Et il ne fallait surtout pas que Francis apprenne la teneur de sa mission confiée par la couronne anglaise. Tout comme, il ne devait pas tomber entre leurs mains avares des renseignements qu'il avait récoltés un peu partout.

Prêt à se défendre, Arthur se saisit du coupe-papier.

Il ne se laisserait pas cueillir aussi bêtement.

D'après ses estimations, les hostilités commenceraient dans environ trois heures.

Et il attendit sagement en réfléchissant à tous les moyens à sa disposition pour se défendre. Il se munit même d'un châle français pour étrangler le premier homme à sa portée. Et il ne put que se trouver idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé pour humilier Francis devant ses marins en le capturant ainsi. Il aurait même pu profiter de sa lubricité pour le ligoter. Il avait été bête tellement il avait été focalisé sur ses problèmes sentimentaux. C'était vraiment un problème s'il n'osait plus s'en prendre à son rival.

Les premiers coups de canons arrivèrent effectivement par l'arrière ce qui surprit les marins français. Imbécile de Francis !

Arthur se tint au coffre quand il sentit le navire changer de cap subitement pour passer en travers en reprenant de la vitesse.

Francis était vraiment chanceux que ses ennemis se soient ratés sur leur premier tir.

Le bateau français canonna à son tour, et cette fois-ci, ils firent mouche en s'étant porté plus près du bâtiment hollandais. Evidemment, la riposte ne se fit pas attendre.

Arthur préféra s'allonger au sol loin des feux de la rampe, il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit blessé. Il supporta tant bien que mal les différentes échauffourées entre les deux navires mais, quand il entendit que les hollandais abordait le « Princesse », il eut la curiosité de voir ce qui s'y passait.

Heureusement, Hollande n'était pas parmi les hommes. Et Francis décimait ses ennemis. Pourtant, Arthur avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Tout d'abord, c'était le navire français qui était accosté. Ensuite, s'il tombait aux mains des Hollandais, il serait en très mauvaise posture. Et cela n'avait pas l'air de s'arranger. Les Hollandais semblaient plus nombreux, et ils avaient bien compris qu'il fallait capturer Francis ou du moins le mettre hors état de nuire. Ils étaient au moins une quinzaine à venir l'encercler.

Le sang d'Arthur ne fit qu'un tour en remarquant dans quelle impasse s'était mis personnellement son rival. Franchement, il faisait pitié ! Arthur hésita quelques secondes puis, seulement par pur souci de sauvegarde de soi-même, il décida de donner un coup de main à son tortionnaire. Il emboutit la porte, il saisit l'arme à feu du premier homme venu, il tira sur le premier hollandais ayant le français en joue, puis il se procura une épée.

L'anglais s'avança d'un pas conquérant sur le pont en n'arrêtant pas de tirer avec toutes les armes à feu qu'il subtilisait sur son chemin tout en se protégeant avec son épée. Il attira ainsi l'attention de tous par son entrée fracassante tant de la part des français que des hollandais. En criant, Francis signifia à ses hommes de le laisser faire.

« Je t'avais dit de rester à l'intérieur », hurla Francis.

Il aurait bien répliqué par une de ses piques habituelles mais deux molosses vinrent lui barrer le chemin jusqu'à son rival.

« Bonjour, messieurs… C'est très impoli de s'en prendre à plus… »

Aucune envie de faire la conversation, ces brutes-là. Vif comme une anguille, Arthur échappa aux poings des deux tas de muscles. Il dut reculer, puis il profita que l'un d'eux ouvrit ses bras pour le transpercer avec son épée. Il abandonna celle-ci pour s'enfuir. Il ramassa une autre à terre, et il se débarrassa du deuxième après quelques esquives bien exécutée.

Quand il se retourna vers Francis, Arthur se prit un coup de poing dans le visage. Un peu sonné, il tituba tout en se reprenant très vite devant cette lame s'abaissant vers lui. Il para à temps, puis il retourna la force de son adversaire contre lui. Et un de moins.

Arthur récupéra son fusil pour tirer de nouveau vers les hommes autour de Francis. Plusieurs français étaient venus à la rescousse de leur Capitaine ce qui permettait à Francis d'attaquer ses ennemis en étant couvert par ses hommes. Arthur y vit là une formation de combat ingénieuse.

Il était temps pour lui de mettre son petit grain de sel dans l'aventure.

Arthur se rapprocha du bâtiment hollandais tout en récitant une formule apprise par cœur. Certains disaient que le Capitaine Kirkland maniait les flammes de l'enfer, et d'une certaine manière, ils n'avaient pas totalement tort. Il profita d'un moment de canonnade pour mettre le feu dans les cales ennemies par magie. Les éléments étaient toujours le plus facile à manier.

« Désengagez le navire, ordonna Kirkland en coupant le maximum de cordes entre les deux ponts.

\- Faîtes ce qu'il dit », ordonna Francis.

Le second manœuvra la Princesse avec brio pour la détacher du navire ennemi en flamme. Ils furent à peine assez loin quand les réserves de poudre explosèrent chez les hollandais.

Arthur prit part aux derniers combats pour arrêter le plus d'ennemis possibles. De son côté, il en tuait plus qu'il n'en épargnait. Il prenait pour cible principalement les officiers. Francis ne tarda pas à remarquer son manège, il lui prit l'épaule.

« Retourne dans la cabine. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

\- Mais rien du tout. »

Les yeux d'Arthur s'agrandirent de surprise en apercevant un mouvement furtif derrière Francis. Cette lame, il l'a reconnaîtrait entre milles même s'il en connaissait seulement l'existence. Et avant qu'il ne pense à ce qu'il faisait, son cœur tambourina fort pour le faire agir de manière stupide, il fit pivoter son rival pour se prendre le poignard à sa place.

Sa respiration se coupa sous la douleur fulgurante, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son flanc transpercé lui ferait aussi mal. Il s'effondra par terre. Il eut juste le temps de voir le brillant de cette lame gravée d'inscriptions anciennes. Il eut alors la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait, il allait passer une très mauvaise semaine voire ne pas y survivre du tout.

Pris d'un tremblement terrible, il ferma les yeux dans un soupir pour sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	5. Poignard enchanté et tour de magie

Francis avait remarqué la diligence que mettait ce fichu anglais à tuer tous les officiers hollandais qu'il aurait bien aimé interroger. Il avait déjà eu le culot de s'immiscer dans son combat, il ne laisserait pas passer cet affront. Il l'apostropha tout en lui tenant l'épaule pour l'arrêter. Et alors qu'il lui faisait un sermon sur la violence gratuite et inutile, Arthur le prit en traître pour le faire basculer de son côté.

« Crétin de roastbeef ! »

Enragé, Francis se retourna prêt à engager le combat contre l'anglais. Au lieu de cela, son épée pointa vers l'un de leurs ennemis.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il entendit Arthur gémir à ses pieds, il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil pour apercevoir sa chemise rougeoyante. Il prit une brève inspiration en toisant son adversaire encerclé par ses hommes qui en avaient terminé de leur côté. Il maudissait Arthur de tout son être pour lui avoir encore sauvé la mise.

« Tu ferais mieux de te rendre, immédiatement, et de tout me dire », ordonna Francis à celui qui avait terrassé son rival.

Le hollandais eut un sourire méprisable de jeune premier. Cet homme avait l'insolence propre à la jeunesse avec la témérité qui l'accompagnait. Ses cheveux blonds détonnaient sur son visage bronzé par le soleil de la région, il avait ce bleu pur des contrées du Nord de l'Europe.

« Je serais étonné qu'il passe la nuit, votre sauveur, répondit-il.

\- C'est quelqu'un de solide », répondit Francis en donnant un coup de pied à l'informe tas mou anglais.

Francis fut quand même étonné de n'entendre aucune injure ou mot de protestation.

« Vous n'avez même pas idée de ce que vous venez de provoquer, continua-t-il. A votre place, je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau quand il se réveillera...dans quelques minutes… La première chose à laquelle il pensera, ce sera de vous faire méchamment souffrir. Et quand je dis souffrir, il y connaît un rayon. J'aurais peut-être la bienveillance de l'arrêter si vous me dîtes la raison pour laquelle vous nous avez attaqué.

\- C'est simple, c'est vous. Nous savons ce que vous êtes.

\- Alors vous êtes complètement stupide d'avoir planté mon ami anglais ! Relève-toi, bon sang, Arthur ! Ça suffit la comédie !

\- Il s'est quand même reçu un coup de couteau dans le ventre, minauda l'un de ses hommes.

\- Ce n'est pas cela qui va l'arrêter de faire son désagréable. La preuve… Bon, la diva, tu retournes dans ma cabine, plus vite que ça ! »

Il n'y eut aucune réaction anglaise ce qui inquiéta Francis. Il préféra prendre des précautions en désarmant l'homme qui les avait attaqués puis en le mettant à fond de cale. Il récupéra un poignard de belle manufacture avec des inscriptions gravées en ancien germanique dessus. Du peu de ce qu'il connaissait des artefacts magiques, il put en reconnaître un en celui-ci. Il frissonna en le tenant entre ses mains. Et si la magie n'avait que très peu de prise sur lui-même, il n'était pas sûr qu'il en soit de même pour Arthur. Il respira la lame avec précaution. Poison. Mauvais tout ça. Il y avait une chose que les nations avaient du mal à combattre, c'était bien les substances nocives comme celle-ci. Et les épidémies également. Ils s'en remettaient toujours, là n'était pas le problème, il fallait bien plusieurs jours de faiblesse atroces à passer.

Francis s'agenouilla près d'Arthur pour l'examiner. Il était effectivement inconscient ainsi que très pâle. La plaie saignait peu puisque la lame avait laissé une entaille propre mais profonde. Il avait peur que le foie d'Arthur soit touché ce qui provoquerait une hémorragie interne. Il fit venir son médecin pour s'occuper de lui.

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un survivre à une telle blessure, murmura à son oreille son médecin.

\- Il est plus solide qu'on ne peut le penser au premier abord.

\- Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. La lame était empoisonnée, regardez les bords de la plaie bleuissent, c'est très mauvais tout ça. C'est sûrement un foudroyant vu la vitesse à laquelle il est tombé.

\- Un organe vital de touché ?

\- Vu l'angle, le foie sans aucun doute. C'était un coup pour tuer. C'est très douloureux. Il pourrait avoir une septicémie s'il a raison du poison et de la blessure. Je vais m'occuper de blessés français qui peuvent être sauvés, ceux-là.

\- Bien, monsieur. »

Francis emporta Arthur dans sa cabine en faisant attention de ne pas le faire saigner plus que nécessaire. Il le déposa délicatement sur le lit puis il le plaça dans une position où il pourrait respirer convenablement sans qu'il ne se blesse davantage. Il s'évertua ensuite à le soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait, il nettoya la plaie, il tenta d'extraire du poison mais ce fut sans résultat. Il pensa son flanc puis il laissa à contrecœur Arthur se débrouiller seul avec ce qu'il venait d'encaisser à sa place.

Bien que préoccupé par l'état d'Arthur, il revint peu de temps après sur le pont pour reprendre les choses en main. Il fallait réparer les avaries subies au cours du combat, remettre les hommes valides en confiance pour reprendre le large au plus vite. Il essayait de penser surtout à son navire et non, à Arthur, lorsqu'il s'adressait à ses marins. Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui, il n'avait jamais vu une telle déconvenue leur tomber dessus de manière aussi spectaculaire. Il visita les cales du bateau, le contremaître lui assura que le fond d'eau était stabilisé mais qu'il faudrait faire des réparations assez vite. Francis lui demanda si le navire tiendrait encore les deux journées de navigation jusqu'au prochain port. Ce devrait faire l'affaire mais il faudrait des hommes à la surveillance sans discontinuité. Les voiles n'avaient pas subies de dégâts mais il fallait remettre les cordages en ordre avant de se déplacer. Les quelques hollandais repêchés furent conduits avec les autres prisonniers dans les cachots du navire. Au bout de quelques heures, tout fut prêt pour reprendre le large à son grand soulagement.

Francis revint alors dans sa cabine, après avoir donné le cap à son second, pour vérifier comment se portait Arthur. L'anglais était en nage luttant pour sa guérison. Toujours dans les vapes.

Francis se prit un petit verre de vin en observant son rival dans un état lamentable. Ce devait être lui dans ce lit à se battre contre le poison. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris Arthur de le protéger ainsi ? Il avait peut-être vu quel genre d'arme le menaçait. Vu comme leur ennemi les avait pris en traitre, c'était un coup prémédité contre l'un d'eux. Il allait interroger cet homme qui avait osé s'attaquer sciemment à une nation.

Il s'assit sur la couchette en prenant garde de ne pas déranger Arthur. Il redressa le haut de son corps pour tenter de le faire boire doucement. Sans aucun succès, il ne réagissait pas du tout. Sa fièvre avait empirée, et il n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits. Francis dégagea le front d'Arthur des mèches blondes humides qui s'y collaient puis il lui fit reprendre une position plus confortable. Il vira la couverture, il remonta la chemise d'Arthur puis il défit les bandages. La plaie avait pris une teinte violacée de mauvaise augure. Il allait nettoyer l'entaille qui suintait de sang quand il s'aperçut d'une marque étrange bleue sur la peau échaudée de son rival. Comme sur le couteau.

Francis ne supportait pas la magie. Bien qu'il fût celte d'origine, il s'était converti au christianisme depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas apprécier ces rites païens. Néanmoins, il gardait toujours sur lui cette pierre de protection de couleur ciel que lui avait offerte sa mère. Il ne lui restait que cette gemme d'elle, elle lui était très précieuse et il lui attribuait le bienfait d'être défendu de la sorcellerie outre-manche.

Ne sachant vraiment que faire pour aider Arthur, il détacha le talisman de son cou pour le passer sur celui de son rival. Il espérait peut-être vainement qu'elle lui en vienne en aide.

« Guéris vite ! »

Il le pansa de nouveau après avoir rendu la blessure nette.

Francis retourna ensuite sur le pont pour se tenir au courant des derniers avancements auprès de son second.

« Nous gardons le cap.

\- Espérons qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre bâtiment hollandais, pensa à voix haute Francis.

\- Vous avez vu comment leur frégate a pris le feu, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'avec nos canons…

\- Il suffit de bien viser la réserve de poudre, ils ont sûrement négligé son emplacement. »

Francis se doutait de quelque tour de passe-passe de la part de son rival, il y avait d'étranges rumeurs qui circulaient sur sa passion de faire flamber ses pires ennemis. Et il valait mieux qu'il garde cela pour lui. La sorcellerie était toujours la malvenue sur un bateau superstitieux.

« Certainement. Comment va Mister Kirkland ?

\- Très mal. D'ordinaire, j'en serais ravi…

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi il s'est interposé ? Franchement, ce n'était pas dans son intérêt.

\- Non, pas du tout. Nous sommes très proches malgré les conflits... J'imagine qu'il n'a pas vraiment réfléchi à son acte.

\- Ce n'est pas dans le vôtre de le soigner. »

Francis eut un petit sourire en coin en se repliant sur un argument plein de bon sens.

« Je lui en dois une belle alors je vais être aux petits soins avec lui. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, notre relation est basée sur des échanges de ce genre. Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une dette de cette importance envers lui. Il m'a sauvé d'une blessure sérieuse…

\- C'est grave à ce point ?

\- Il n'a pas encore cicatrisé, il n'a pas encore repris connaissance. C'est inhabituel.

\- Le poison ? J'ai entendu le médecin en parler, il disait qu'on aurait dû jeter Mr Kirkland à la mer directement.

\- Je refuse qu'on s'en prenne à lui, il va guérir, soyez-en certains…Cette lame m'était destinée. Il faut que j'interroge immédiatement le prisonnier. C'était prémédité, et sûrement préparé de longue date. Durant la bataille, j'étais leur cible principale… Il y a sûrement une attaque de plus grande envergure de prévue contre la France.

\- Ils pourraient se retourner contre l'Angleterre. »

Francis ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette éventualité.

« Mes ennemis sont généralement les alliés de Kirkland.

\- L'Angleterre s'en est quand même pris aux hollandais.

\- Il faut que j'étudie bien la question. Justement. Il faut qu'on prenne des nouvelles fraîches très rapidement.

\- Allez-vous occuper du prisonnier, je me charge de tout.

\- Merci. C'est très important.»

La nation française descendit aux cales pour interroger le prisonnier. Il l'avait isolé des autres pour pouvoir opérer en toute discrétion. Il avait demandé à ce qu'il reste ligoté pour éviter tout problème.

« Alors, bien que vous sachiez ce que nous sommes, vous avez osé vous en prendre à nous. Je vous conseille de tout me dire, je suis très doué pour faire parler un homme.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit le prisonnier. De toute manière, je suis quasiment sûr que mon Capitaine aurait cherché à me supprimer sitôt ma mission accomplie.

\- Oh, on cherche à négocier… Intéressant. Vous devez bien vous douter que je ne vous laisserais pas partir aisément. Il va falloir me prouver la valeur de vos informations. Et peut-être, je vous garderai sous bonne garde sur le sol français en faisant de vous un réfugié politique jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. »

Francis lui mentait, il ne laisserait jamais un tel individu en liberté. Dès qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il désirait, il le tuerait. Avec l'efficacité à laquelle il avait allongé Arthur, il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre un tel risque.

« Ma cible, c'était bien vous.

\- Je l'avais bien compris. Vous me faîtes perdre un temps précieux.

\- Comme vous êtes mon nouveau patron, je vais vous dire pourquoi on vous a attaqué.

\- Je vous écoute. Bien que la France a déclaré la guerre aux Provinces-Unies, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pourrez apporter comme complément à ce fait. »

Francis n'en était pas sûr mais il ne connaissait aucune autre explication logique à leur précédente altercation. Et ce serait également la raison pour laquelle il aurait été le contrat de ce type.

« On voulait Kirkland… Vivant…

\- Dans quelques jours, il se portera comme un charme. Et si j'étais vous, je prendrai une option sur ma protection à bord de ce navire.

\- Je serais étonné qu'il puisse de nouveau tenir sur ses deux jambes. Et ce sera complètement raide qu'il quittera ce rafiot…

\- Vous sous-estimez notre pouvoir de guérison. Et ce que je pourrais faire s'il n'allait pas mieux dans les prochaines heures, ce serait de vous faire rejoindre vos petits camarades. Je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

\- J'accepte votre protection.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je le ferais.

\- Voulez-vous en savoir plus sur ce poignard ?

\- Evidemment, je vous laisserais isolé des autres.

\- Ce poignard avec lequel je l'ai blessé est magique. Il ne s'en remettra pas. Cette arme a déjà tué des nations anciennes.

\- C'est impossible, répondit Francis peu impressionné par le ton convaincu de son prisonnier.

\- Les Provinces-Unies pensait que la meilleure façon de vaincre la France était de vous éliminer définitivement. Et si on pouvait avoir Kirkland, cela aurait été encore mieux.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Vous vous êtes alliés contre nous », répondit le hollandais avec surprise.

Une alliance avec l'Angleterre, il aurait tout vu. Ce serait sûrement provisoire, il doutait qu'un pacte de cette nature tienne vraiment le coup. Il devenait urgent pour lui de se tenir au courant des derniers actes politiques de son pays. Son Roi l'avait éloigné de la Cours pour l'empêcher de peser dans les décisions mais cette mesure le mettait plus en danger qu'une quelconque coalition contre lui. Les rênes du pouvoir tournaient beaucoup trop la tête des hommes, ils en oubliaient l'intérêt personnel d'une nation pour sa propre sauvegarde.

« Pour l'instant, Kirkland est un pirate. Il n'a aucun poids en tant que nation, signifia Francis.

\- Il a un ordre de mission de la Navy. »

Francis fut surpris de cette information, ce devait être pour cette raison particulière qu'Arthur avait voulu mettre radicalement sous silence tous les officiers hollandais.

« Je serais déjà au courant.

\- On voulait l'empêcher de nuire. Dès qu'il aurait regagné le sol anglais, il aurait mis en pratique tout un tas de tactiques navales qu'il aurait expérimenté avec sa flotte pirate. Et si on avait pu lui extorquer ses plans…

\- Arthur ne parle jamais sous la torture.

\- Avec votre mort, on aurait trouvé un argument de taille pour le faire causer.

\- Cà se tient mais, le connaissant, il vous aurait fait payer au centuple ma soi-disant mort. Il n'y a que lui qui ait le droit de me faire passer l'arme à gauche. Et personne d'autre… C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il m'a sauvé. Quel tordu !

\- Vous allez avoir un cadavre de nation sur les bras. Et ça vous tombe dessus justement quand la France est l'alliée de l'Angleterre…

\- Arthur ne va pas mourir, j'en fais mon affaire. Et puis s'il meurt, j'ai un coupable tout indiqué ainsi que des témoins d'une telle ignominie. Y a-t-il un moyen de lui sauver la vie ?

\- Il n'y en a aucun d'après mes employeurs.

\- Et je ne pense pas qu'il t'aurait donné cette information. Dommage pour toi. »

Francis n'hésita pas une seule seconde à transpercer le cœur de son prisonnier. Il ne fallait pas laisser en vie quelqu'un qui en sache autant sur lui ou sur Arthur. Et s'il ne mentait pas concernant la mort prochaine de son rival, il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse récidiver. Il était tout de même inquiet de la conviction de l'assassin envoyé à leur trousse d'avoir pu tuer Arthur d'un simple coup de couteau. Le corps sans vie de son prisonnier s'effondra par terre. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien occis le hollandais avant de remonter sur le pont en chargeant deux marins de nettoyer la salle.

Il alla directement dans sa cabine, il passa sa main sur le front brûlant d'Arthur, il ne réagit toujours pas à sa présence. Il profita du sommeil profond de son rival pour fouiller dans ses vêtements. Il tâta son manteau pour finir par entendre un froissement de papier à travers le tissu. Une poche dissimulée. Il tailla la doublure à cet endroit pour en sortir un ordre de mission britannique. Au moins, le prisonnier hollandais ne mentait pas, c'était un document officiel.

Il lut à voix haute les mots anglais en râlant.  
Arthur avait effectivement l'ordre de tester des formations de combat naval à plusieurs bâtiments. Il… Le fumier cherchait à établir des tactiques sur la mer comme sur un champ de bataille à terre. Le salopard, il avait une longueur d'avance sur lui ! Et sûrement pas qu'un peu ! Bon, Mister Kirkland passait d'invité de marque à prisonnier de guerre et même peut-être allié.

Francis alla sur le pont pour annoncer le changement de statut de son prisonnier dans sa cabine. Il passa de pirate à officier de la Navy en quelques secondes. Il alpagua son médecin pour qu'il soigne Arthur du mieux qu'il pouvait. Celui-ci affirma qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de miracle. Hé, bien, il ferait de son mieux. Francis l'envoya derechef au chevet d'Arthur.

Son second lui fit part du remue-ménage qu'il avait provoqué mais Francis était beaucoup trop préoccupé par l'état de santé de l'anglais pour y faire véritablement attention.

« Il ne passera pas la nuit », fut les seuls mots du médecin à bord.

Francis prit son quart en mettant de côté sa compassion ainsi que son inquiétude pour se concentrer sur les tâches habituelles. Il arpentait le « Princesse » en faisant attention à tous les petits détails capables de lui faire oublier le calvaire d'Arthur ainsi que son geste. C'était bien la première fois que son rival se prenait un coup à sa place. S'ils étaient alliés présentement, ce pourrait expliquer son acte de bravoure déplacé. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications à son élan d'héroïsme débile. A part qu'il pouvait ainsi éviter la pendaison…C'était une bonne raison pleine de bon sens…C'était rassurant…

Francis soupirait en faisant son travail tellement il était omnibulé par le teint cireux d'Arthur. Il leur arrivait de perdre connaissance…quelques heures…en cas d'accident très grave, de noyade, d'un énorme coup sur la tête…mais pas pour un malheureux couteau planté dans le foie. Peut-être qu'Arthur avait un peu trop abusé du bon rhum ce qui pourrait expliquer sa léthargie. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Avec le soir qui tombait, Francis ne pouvait que repenser à la possibilité qu'Arthur y trouve véritablement la mort comme le lui avait annoncé le hollandais. Il se faisait du souci pour rien, Arthur était un gaillard solide, du genre tenace…Du genre à ne jamais vous laisser en paix… même quand il dormait…parce qu'il rêvait forcément de vous annexer. Et même quand il était cloué au lit avec quarante de fièvre !

Francis devait s'avouer qu'une part de lui se réjouissait de voir Arthur en mauvaise posture. Il était la France, il était l'ennemi de l'Angleterre. Son peuple ne visait qu'à humilier, s'approprier voire anéantir le sien. Et donc, au fond de lui, une petite part de folie était heureuse ce qui le déstabilisait. Personnellement, il était affolé qu'Arthur gise comme une poupée de chiffon dans sa couchette. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été ravi de l'avoir dans son lit en nage, les cheveux décoiffés et les joues rouges. Pas de pensée lubrique, ce n'était pas le moment ! Il allait faire peur à ses hommes ! Il était fondamentalement inquiet parce que personne d'autre que lui ne se devait de faire autant de mal à Arthur. C'était une question de fierté personnelle. C'était tout !

Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était amoureux de son pire ennemi qu'il était tracassé ! Ou alors, juste un petit peu… En fait, beaucoup trop…

Trois jours passèrent durant lesquels Arthur ne reprit pas connaissance. Les marques étranges gagnaient du terrain sur sa peau en sueur. Il n'avait ni bu ni mangé depuis qu'il s'était pris ce coup de couteau. Et Francis s'en occupait comme d'un gros bébé endormi de plus de cinquante kilos. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, et il n'en pouvait plus de se faire du souci pour Arthur.

Francis fut soulagé de voir enfin le port qu'il cherchait à rejoindre depuis la semaine dernière parce que mouillait un bâtiment écossais du Royaume-Uni de Grande Bretagne bien connu.

Il laissa le bâtiment à son second en lui signifiant qu'il serait bientôt de retour le temps de prendre les dernières nouvelles et de négocier avec Ecosse. Il apprit ainsi par courrier l'alliance effective de la France et de l'Angleterre contre les Provinces-Unies et l'Espagne. Il prit ses nouveaux ordres qu'il dissimula dans son manteau puis il s'annonça devant le bastingage du « Auld Alliance ».

Ecosse ne tarda pas à sortir l'accueillir lui-même. Alba Kirkland fut heureux de le revoir. Ils avaient toujours été des alliés de longue date contre le petit Arthur.

Alba eut un petit sourire en coin en lui servant du rhum dans sa cabine. Ses cheveux roux presque rouge lui tombaient presque dans les yeux, il était un plus grand qu'Arthur tout en étant mieux bâti. Arthur faisait encore figure de jeune adulte par rapport à eux.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Il est rare que tu sautes directement à terre même pour de vieux amis. »

Francis soupira ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec son ami. Alba ne portait pas Arthur dans son cœur comme tous les frères Kirkland.

« J'ai capturé Arthur.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour payer sa rançon ou pour négocier quoi que ce soit. Et vous n'êtes pas alliés, d'abord ?

\- Nous sommes alliés, je viens de l'apprendre.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le relâcher quand je serais parti. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il réquisitionne mon navire parce qu'il est l'Angleterre.

\- Arthur a été blessé.

\- Non, ne me le refile pas en mauvais état ! Il est encore plus désagréable que d'habitude.

\- Il est inconscient depuis trois jours. »

Alba releva ses yeux émeraude de son verre avec surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Francis lui raconta tout en détails ainsi que les jours de calvaire à s'occuper d'Arthur puis il lui montra le poignard en question. Alba l'examina sous tous les angles avant de lui faire part de son diagnostic.

« Je pense qu'Arthur s'en sortira, il est plus tenace que la mauvaise herbe mais il lui faudra beaucoup de temps. Ce n'est pas une arme ordinaire. Je n'en ai jamais vu de telles.

\- Crois-tu qu'Arthur connaisse ce genre de couteau ?

\- Peu probable. Il a sûrement voulu t'éviter une blessure. Sans réfléchir. Il est tombé en catatonie pour se soigner plus efficacement mais il est dans cet état depuis trop longtemps. Je peux le réveiller pour le faire boire.

\- Alors, allons-y ! »

Sur le chemin, ils prirent des nouvelles de chacun ainsi que de leurs familles respectives. Francis apprit ainsi que les frères Kirkland étaient toujours remontés contre le petit dernier. Ils avaient arrêtés depuis longtemps de lui lancer des sorts parce que la réplique était toujours aussi bête et méchante que leur première attaque magique. A part quelques petites velléités territoriales, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de nouveau dans le Royaume-Uni. Francis savait que l'inimitié des Kirkland pour leur petit frère remontait à la naissance d'Arthur. Les aînés Kirkland n'avaient pas appréciés que leur mère perde la vie ainsi qu'une grande partie de son territoire au profit du dernier né. Et ceci, à peine sorti du ventre de Britannia. Ils n'étaient que des enfants à l'époque mais cette rancune était restée. Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas Alba de se faire du souci à présent pour Arthur. Ils n'avaient pas élevés le morveux pour qu'il clamse à la première petite contrariété.

Francis présenta Ecosse à son second tout en lui délivrant les dernières nouvelles de France. Ils ne furent pas longs à se retrouver dans la cabine.

« En tout cas, cette salle pue la magie à plein nez. Il est resté combien de temps là-dedans ?

\- Une semaine. »

Ne se souciant point du blessé, Ecosse se pencha sur l'ancienne couche d'Arthur en lâchant une exclamation de surprise.

« Ah ouais, quand même !

\- Oh, je lui avais confisqué ce truc… ça m'est sorti de la tête. »

Alba avait déroulé le parchemin ensorcelé d'Arthur en sifflant d'admiration. Puis il eut un petit rire satisfait.

« Mon petit frère est toujours plein de surprises.

\- Il voulait me faire quoi, demanda Francis suspicieux.

\- Je lui ferais la morale quand il sera réveillé. C'est du travail bâclé, je lui ai toujours dit de faire attention… Il ne te voulait rien de mal… Enfin, pas vraiment, ça dépends du point de vue que l'on prend.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

\- S'est-il passé quelque chose d'inhabituel entre vous ? »

Francis détourna le regard un peu rapidement de gêne avant de répondre sèchement que cela ne concernait pas Ecosse. Etrangement, il ne voulait pas que leur petite aventure se sache. Il avait une certaine fierté à ménager. Lui et Arthur, même pour une histoire d'un soir, c'était inconcevable aux yeux d'une autre nation. Même pour eux, ce n'était pas évident à en croire la réaction d'Arthur quand ils s'étaient revus.

« Il faudrait que vous ayez une explication à ce sujet. On ne règle pas ce genre de problème avec de la sorcellerie. Arthur est vraiment un lâche…

\- Ce n'est pas un lâche. Il s'est quand même porté sur une lame pour me protéger. »

Ecosse ricana puis il se vanta de sa découverte en agitant le parchemin :

« Oh, devant ses sentiments, il est du genre à fuir. Et j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux !

\- Ses sentiments », dit Francis en paniquant légèrement.

Alba eut un sourire de trois mètres devant la réaction de la nation française. Francis avait senti son cœur s'emballer à la seule pensée que son amour soit réciproque. Leur mésentente de la semaine passée ne reposait peut-être que sur un malentendu. Il supposa qu'Arthur ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche pour ne rien ressentir pour lui. De peur d'être blessé en plein cœur. Comme il avait peur de l'être face à un refus de sa part.

« Et comme tu me l'as dit, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

\- Mais là, tu en sais un peu trop sans tout me dire…

\- Tu n'auras qu'à en parler avec le principal concerné. S'il veut bien répondre, cet imbécile… Bon, voyons voir comment il se porte.

\- Je veux savoir ce que tu as deviné dans ces traces de sang séché.

\- J'ai juste compris qu'il tenait à toi un peu plus qu'il ne voudrait le faire croire, c'est tout… Tu ne vas pas lâcher le morceau… C'est un sort pour contenir certaines émotions fortes qu'il pourrait avoir pour toi… Et je ne peux pas tout savoir à partir de ce gribouillage à moitié effacé. En tout cas, votre alliance ne va pas tenir très longtemps s'il pense déjà à t'envahir.

\- De quoi », s'exclama Francis.

Il s'était fait de faux espoirs comme d'habitude et il se sentait très bête. Pendant qu'il râlait intérieurement sur les implications de telles idées dans la tête brûlée d'Arthur, Ecosse l'examinait avec attention.

« J'aurais jamais cru que ce poignard fasse autant de dégâts. Regarde Francis, les runes courent sur une grande partie de son flanc.

\- Je lui ai mis ma protection contre les sorts pour contenir ce phénomène.

\- Ah, le médaillon. Tu as bien fait. Tout ceci m'inquiète… Bon, on va réveiller la terreur des mers. Je pense que tu le sais, il est encore plus de mauvaise compagnie quand il souffre le martyre. Tu as de l'eau, il aura sûrement la gorge très sèche. »

Alba passa sa main sur les yeux fermés d'Arthur. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent difficilement pour se refermer quasiment de suite.

« Arthur, ne fais pas l'enfant, grogna Ecosse. Et bois un peu. »

Les yeux émeraude brûlants de fièvre firent de nouveau leur apparition. Arthur accepta l'aide qu'on lui offrait, il semblait très faible. Il ne put d'ailleurs pas se redresser. Son attention papillonnait entre les deux personnes à son chevet sans qu'il ne réagisse vraiment.

« On a de la chance, il est calme. Bon, Arthur, tu as été sérieusement blessé avec ça. Ce genre d'arme te dit quelque chose. »

Les sourcils anglais se froncèrent de concentration puis il désigna le poignard d'une main tremblante.

« Je sais ce que c'est, c'est très dangereux.

\- Et tu penses pouvoir y survivre ? »

Arthur dodelina de la tête puis il réclama de l'eau à Francis. Pendant qu'il remplissait à nouveau un gobelet, Francis entendit Ecosse pousser une bordée de jurons après des messes basses entre les deux frères.

« Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais dit ? Stupide Albion ! »

Francis revint près du lit un peu précipitamment.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ce couteau est bien mortel pour nous sans aide extérieure. Ce crétin de britannique ne nous a jamais dit que notre mère avait succombé à ce fléau. Et non, à sa naissance ! Imbécile ! Et maintenant, c'est son tour ! Pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais parlé de cette lame ?

\- Vous ne m'aurez jamais cru quand j'ai découvert son existence par le journal de Britannia. Normalement, il était au fin fond de la Manche. C'est le seul exemplaire…

\- Et il y a un moyen de sauver ta pitoyable personne, demanda Francis toujours un peu vexé des envies de conquêtes anglaises.

\- Je peux extraire les runes ainsi que le poison avec ma magie, commenta Alba. Si j'avais pu le faire pour mère… J'étais bien trop jeune à l'époque… Tu as vraiment de la chance de me connaître ! Tout ceci va m'épuiser… »

Arthur le regarda avec un air las sans pour autant émettre la moindre objection.

« On va te remettre d'aplomb avant de commencer l'opération, continua Ecosse. Je me demande comment Britannia a pu te mettre au monde sans s'effondrer. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

\- Elle était très forte, c'est beaucoup plus insidieux dans sa deuxième phase.

\- Tu es né sous une bonne étoile, tu as toujours eu de la chance !

\- Je me serais réveillé, et j'aurais eu le temps de retrouver l'un de vous.

\- Mais pas forcément de nous convaincre de te sauver… »

Arthur soupira en s'allongeant plus confortablement. Tandis qu'Ecosse se préparait à se lancer dans des exploits magiques, Francis prenait soin d'Arthur en le faisant boire régulièrement.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Je souffre beaucoup.

\- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, minauda Francis.

\- Normalement, tu devrais être à ma place.

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis blindé contre la magie. J'aurais sûrement encaissé plus facilement que toi. Et pourquoi t'es-tu interposé ?

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi… Quand j'ai vu cette lame, j'ai paniqué… Je ne voulais pas que cela t'arrive…

\- Alors que tu aurais pu me sauver avec tes dons pour la magie… C'est bien un acte irréfléchi de ta part ! Je te fais la leçon avant que ton frère ne s'en charge. »

Arthur détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement.

« Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de te faire souffrir autant.

\- La bonne excuse… »

Un silence inconfortable envahit l'espace restreint de la couchette. Puis, Francis voulut jouer avec ce qu'il savait du parchemin.

« Ecosse m'a commenté les signes sur ton parchemin.

\- Quel parchemin ?

\- Souviens-toi de cette nuit mémorable où tu t'es acharné sur un misérable cadenas ! »

La poitrine d'Arthur se souleva plus rapidement alors qu'il prenait de grandes respirations.

« Hé ! Ne t'évanouis pas parce que je sais, s'amusa Francis.

\- Tu… Et… Je … »

Arthur leva difficilement son bras pour venir poser sa paume sur sa joue dans un geste tendre qui surprit Francis. Les yeux d'Arthur exprimaient énormément de choses auxquelles il n'osait pas mettre de nom.

« Fais quelque chose, le supplia Arthur.

\- Je suis en colère que tu aies des vues sur mes terres.

\- Et pour le reste ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? »

La main faible d'Arthur tomba dans un bruit mat puis il murmura :

« Rien du tout…

\- C'est quoi ce rien du tout ? Je vais en parler avec Alba, et il me répondra, sois en sûr… »

Le visage fatigué d'Arthur le convainquit de ne pas insister, il n'avait pourtant pas dit son dernier mot. Francis continua de s'occuper de lui dans le silence, Arthur lui jetait parfois des regards en coins un peu craintifs qui l'amusaient. Il avait l'impression de retourner aux temps de leur enfance quand il devait apprivoiser le petit Albion qui était tellement méfiant envers lui. Arthur ne se plaignait pas mais Francis voyait toute la souffrance qu'il endurait dans ses yeux vague. Il devait avoir tellement mal qu'il ne sentait plus son corps. C'était l'une de leur capacité. Quand la douleur devenait trop forte, leur esprit se séparait de leur enveloppe physique pour diminuer les sensations. Les nations savaient qu'il ne servait à rien de trop maltraiter l'un des leurs mais les hommes ordinaires ne s'en doutaient guère.

Francis jouait de temps en temps avec les mèches de cheveux d'Arthur ce qui le faisait grogner dans son demi-sommeil. C'était amusant et doux comme ambiance parce qu'Arthur se laissait complètement faire avec un petit sourire en coin. Il devait être sacrément mal en point pour ne pas l'envoyer balader. Francis se retint tout de même de lui souffler sur le visage pour écarter les minces cheveux blonds récalcitrants, c'était pourtant très tentant. Tout comme de l'embrasser. La perspective qu'Arthur lui fasse payer au centuple cette apposition des lèvres lui permit de se contenir. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Si l'autre conquérant voulait s'approprier ses terres, Francis était beaucoup moins chaud pour toute tentative de séduction. Il n'allait pas devenir un objet de tentation encore plus désirable aux yeux de la nation britannique. Il tenait beaucoup trop à son indépendance pour tenter le diable.

S'il n'y avait pas tous ces problèmes politiques et d'opinion nationale défavorables, ils auraient peut-être pu envisager de se mettre ensemble. Francis devait bien avouer qu'il avait par moment des envies fluctuantes envers Arthur. Evidemment, son esprit de nation voulait conquérir les terres de ces chiens d'anglais alors que son cœur d'homme désirait s'approprier chaque parcelle du corps physique d'Arthur ainsi qu'obtenir une affection réciproque. Il faisait généralement taire ses besoins de conquêtes quelques soient leurs formes, il arrivait facilement à se détacher de cela par rapport à d'autres nations. En général. Evidemment, si Arthur venait à l'aguicher comme il y avait trois mois de cela, il ne pouvait décidemment pas lui résister. Il aurait aimé que cet intermède dure plus longtemps, il aurait peut-être dû rester à bord du vaisseau pirate d'Arthur pour consolider ce désir commun. Francis soupira, il n'avait pas à se leurrer, il n'y avait aucun espoir pour eux deux.

Ecosse revint dans la soirée avec tout un tas de matériel. Francis l'observa en silence tracer un pentacle dans sa cabine avant d'émettre une objection.

« Ce ne sera rien de voyant ou de spectaculaire…

\- J'ai d'autres soucis en tête que d'être discret, répliqua Ecosse.

\- Déjà que mes hommes soupçonnent Arthur d'avoir mis le feu au bateau ennemi, je n'ai pas envie de me récolter tout un tas de suspicions. J'aurais du mal à trouver une autre affectation facilement…

\- Juste un peu de lumière verte. Et l'autre va en baver. On veut le sauver ?

\- Euh…Oui.

\- Tu as hésité un instant, s'en amusa Alba.

\- C'est quand même mon ennemi personnel ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y ai réfléchi à deux fois…

\- Il va méchamment souffrir si ça peut te consoler…

\- Ne le fais pas trop crier, mes hommes sur le pont vont être effrayés. »

Arthur râla dans sa couchette de compter pour si peu. Les deux amis eurent un sourire entendu devant le fait que l'anglais reprenait du poil de la bête.

« Bon, maintenant que tout est en place, tu sors. Je n'ai pas envie de créer d'interférence entre toi et lui… Et bon, bref, tu ne rentres pas tant que je ne serais pas sorti. »

Francis lui souhaita bon courage ainsi que bonne chance avant de faire son quart sur le pont. Il avait laissé le minimum d'hommes pour assurer la sécurité du bateau. La nuit serait bien agréable, et il pouvait sentir un léger poids tomber de ses épaules.  
Arthur était en sécurité entre les mains de son frère, Francis avait totalement confiance en Ecosse pour l'aider. Tout se passa pour le mieux. La dite lumière ne dura pas longtemps, et on avait plutôt l'impression que l'éclairage vacillait. Ecosse sortit de sa cabine vers la fin de son quart, il monta directement aux commandes pour lui faire part de ce qu'il avait réalisé. Arthur était hors de danger à présent mais, Alba était vidé de son énergie. Il allait rentrer de ce pas. Alba l'avertit tout de même qu'Arthur risquait de délirer dans son sommeil, il ne devait pas faire attention à ses élucubrations.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Un Arthur qui vous saute dessus dès que vous entrez dans votre cabine personnelle avec un : « je te veux » très insistant n'était pas facile à calmer. Et comment résister à un tel baiser plein de fougue et de passion ? Francis dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour refuser toutes les avances anglaises des jours suivants. Le jeu en valut pourtant la chandelle pour ce qu'il apprit de son rival en personne.


	6. Faiblesse

Arthur avait l'impression que la dernière semaine n'était qu'un rêve vaporeux duquel il avait du mal à s'extraire. Il se souvenait surtout du savon que lui avait passé son grand frère écossais de la veille. Il en avait encore les oreilles saturées de remontrances en tout genre. Et pour ce qui était de Francis… Il ne se souvenait plus trop mais les démangeaisons de ses lèvres ne lui disaient rien qui vaille, il était avide de baisers mais il ne céderait pas à son envie. De ce fait, il était un peu perdu.

Son corps restait douloureux malgré les soins qu'on lui avait prodigués. Il était sain et sauf ce qui était encourageant. Par contre, la façon insistante qu'avait Francis de le regarder avec cette lueur lubrique le mettait mal à l'aise.

Alba lui avait susurré qu'il avait pas mal déliré durant le début de sa convalescence. Ils avaient également eu une explication sur son parchemin. Son frère n'avait rien dévoilé à Francis sur ses sentiments amoureux écrits sang sur blanc mais il l'avait enjoint à les faire taire pour sa sauvegarde. Le français serait du genre à profiter d'une telle faiblesse de sa part pour envahir leur Royaume. Arthur avait eu un sourire triste en lui promettant de faire très attention.

Et pourtant, ce traître de frère l'avait laissé aux bons soins de Francis après une terrible négociation entre eux. Arthur n'avait jamais vu Francis et Alba crier l'un sur l'autre, ils étaient plutôt complices en temps habituel ce qui l'avait toujours énervé, mais cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils s'étaient disputés sa garde avec virulence. D'habitude, il n'était pas le bienvenu.

« Bon, on va lever l'ancre, l'avertit Francis en revenant à son chevet.

\- Quoi ! On repart pour un voyage ! »

Arthur se redressa pour parler à Francis d'égal à égal, il n'appréciait pas d'être une ou deux têtes plus bas que lui. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches du point de vue anglais, Francis avait toujours cette sale manie de coller tous ses interlocuteurs.

« Arthur, je suis aussi enchanté que toi de cohabiter encore quelques temps. C'est pour ton bien. J'ai des ordres, et je pourrais te remettre à la Royal Navy puisque je dois rejoindre le « Unicorn ». C'est pour cette raison que ton frère te laisse entre mes mains.

\- J'avais trop mal à la tête pour écouter. Et le couteau ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'Alba et moi avons tout fait pour le détruire. Et c'est chose faîte ! Maintenant, nous n'avons plus rien à craindre. J'enverrais tout de même des espions très fidèles à ma personne enquêter sur cet artefact. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il y en ait d'autres…

\- J'ai déjà fait des recherches en ce sens, il n'en existe pas d'autres.

\- Ça ne coûte rien de vérifier de temps à autre… »

Francis se mordilla les lèvres avec cet éclat de désir si particulier qui le faisait chavirer. Trop proches, ils étaient trop proches. Pas de doute, il avait dû l'embrasser dans sa fièvre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais, répondit-il avec agressivité.

\- En tout cas, celui-là nous est passé sous le nez. Il a fait un petit tour dans ton foie gorgé d'alcool. »

La nation anglaise râla devant cette remarque, son penchant pour la boisson ne regardait pas son rival. Il voulut répliquer méchamment sur le libertinage de Francis mais il se contint face aux yeux lagons animés d'envies coupables. Ne pas emmener Francis sur le sujet du sexe, il ne fallait pas que cela dérape. Arthur observait Francis avec méfiance, ne s'était-il pas rapproché lors de la conversation. Le français pencha un peu la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire séducteur, il semblait un peu trop heureux par rapport aux jours précédents. Mauvais tout ça… Un petit détail salvateur fit tilt dans le cerveau d'Arthur.

« Et pourquoi me ramènes-tu à la Navy ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils feront à Kirland, la terreur pirate des océans ?

\- Monsieur le Commandant Kirkland, sache que j'ai ton ordre de mission officiel entre mes mains. Je l'ai caché pour que tu ne t'enfuies pas sans l'avoir récupéré, chantonna Francis.

\- Oh, non, ce n'est pas vrai… »

Francis savait donc ce qu'il préparait depuis des années pour venir à bout de tous ses ennemis en Europe dont lui. Le seul avantage à ce qu'il soit courant fut qu'il lui laissa plus d'espace vital. C'était un très bon sujet en fin de compte.

« Je suis très mécontent, lui fit part Francis.

\- Et dire que j'aurais pu prendre l'avantage sur toi et sur Espagne sur les mers avec mes formations de combat…

\- Pour l'instant, tu as un temps d'avance. Et je vais te garder jusqu'à ce que je te rattrape ou que je te surpasse.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas un très bon tacticien.

\- Comment ça ? Je te résiste depuis des générations. »

Arthur pesa longuement le pour et le contre de rappeler à Francis la plus grande de ses défaites contre lui. Ce serait la meilleure façon de l'éloigner de son corps pendant quelques temps.

« Azincourt. »

Il y eut un silence lourd. Très lourd. Un silence de plomb.

Un regard d'acier.

L'anglais voyait bien la rage sous-jacente qu'il avait réveillée en la nation française ainsi que tous les efforts de celle-ci pour la contenir.

« Je sais très bien pourquoi tu fais cela », répliqua Francis en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

Arthur retint sa respiration devant l'assurance du français.

« J'ai très envie de t'étrangler pour le mot que tu viens de prononcer…

\- Ne te gêne pas Francis.

\- …mais ça m'embêterai vraiment de t'avoir sauvé pour rien… Une partie de moi regrette déjà… », lui avoua-t-il en se portant tout contre lui.

Leurs fronts se touchaient, Arthur allait s'insurger contre cette invasion illégitime mais Francis se recula avec un sourire amusé.

« Je sais », fut sa seule explication avant de sortir sur le pont.

Le cœur battant, Arthur se demandait bien ce que Francis avait bien pu entendre de sa bouche fiévreuse. Il espérait qu'il ne lui avait pas dévoilé qu'il fantasmait sur lui ou pire qu'il l'aimait. Ce serait une véritable catastrophe.

Arthur se mit debout prêt à courir après le français bienheureux mais il fut bien vite arrêté dans sa tentative par la douleur dans son flanc. Il prit donc son mal en patience pour attendre le retour de son tortionnaire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à Francis ? Vu qu'il l'avait sûrement embrassé, c'était en rapport avec ses sentiments d'attraction et de possessivité exacerbée. Il était cuit si Francis avait réagi de cette manière après avoir entendu le mot honnis. Il devait savoir ce qu'il ressentait, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles. Et Francis s'en amusait. Evidemment, ce vil séducteur adorait être l'objet de désirs inavouables. De la part de son rival, ce devait être l'apothéose dans son égo surdimensionné.

Ou peut-être avait-il parlé de ses projets politiques…

Arthur ne se fit pas d'illusions plus longtemps, son allié du moment avait appris quelque chose d'assez intime pour le rendre d'aussi bonne humeur. Et ce regard bleu tourmenté par la luxure… Et si… Arthur préféra ne pas y penser, il se concentra plutôt sur de nouvelles formations de combat où il vaincrait l'autre imbécile pas foutu de faire une manœuvre correctement.

La perspective de lui foutre une raclée lui permit de se calmer un petit peu jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse.

« J'ai fait mon devoir, nous sommes en haute mer, tout va bien.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce qui te rend si joyeux… »

Francis, un doigt sur ses lèvres, eut une expression énigmatique mêlée à de la gaieté.

« Ah, Arthur, si tu savais comme tu es bavard quand tu es malade… Et actif, également… Tu joins les gestes à la parole... »

Arthur s'humecta les lèvres en râlant intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre eux ?

« …C'était pareil quand nous étions petits, tu m'en avais dit des choses sur les licornes, les fées… C'était mignon…

\- Je t'ai parlé de faeries ?

\- Non… Un petit peu, se rappela Francis, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai retenu d'essentiel.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de tourner autour du pot, c'est extrêmement désagréable. »

Francis siffla entre ses dents en tournant un peu sur lui-même comme s'il était troublé par ce qu'il savait.

« C'est compliqué.

\- C'est très simple, tu poses tes fesses gigoteuses et tu me fais un compte-rendu sur les idées délirantes que j'ai pu avoir sous la fièvre.

\- Tu as des vues sur mes fesses, demanda Francis avec amusement.

\- Tu feras moins le malin quand tu seras sous domination anglaise.

\- Je n'attends que ça ! C'est dommage que tu sois blessé, on aurait pu passer un agréable moment... »

Les minauderies du français firent un peu peur à Arthur. Francis avait pris le sens de la domination sous sa forme sexuelle ce qui l'inquiétait énormément. Peut-être, avec un peu de chance, n'avait-il avoué que son penchant pour le corps de Francis…

« Tu ne penses qu'à ça, s'insurgea-t-il.

\- Depuis que tu es à bord, oui, j'y pense… Je croyais que c'était couru d'avance… J'y pensais même quand je m'étais une tactique au point pour te capturer. Oui, j'en ai envie. Et je sais que toi aussi, s'énerva Francis. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions nous priver de profiter de nos deux beaux corps en parfaite forme physique. Enfin, presque dans ton cas…

\- Le sexe, signifia Arthur avec mépris.

\- Avec toi, je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots. Tu prends toujours la mouche et tu me repousses malgré toi. J'ai plus de facilité avec les gestes mais, là aussi, tu refuses tout contact.

\- C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être proche de toi.

\- Menteur », l'accusa Francis avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Arthur détourna le regard, son souhait le plus cher était de se retrouver dans les bras français le plus souvent possible mais il savait que ce serait invivable avec le besoin viscéral de son peuple à anéantir celui de Francis.

« Je suis sincère Francis, je ne veux pas être aussi proche de toi. »

Il se retourna vers le français, celui-ci était revenu près de lui. Ne pouvait-il donc pas rester à sa place ? Loin de lui !

« Tu veux ce que je te dise ce que tu m'as révélé sur toi, proposa Francis en mettant le doigt sur le cœur anglais ce qui l'affola.

\- Vas-y, tourne le à ton avantage. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Vire de là ! »

Francis était monté sur le lit pour le surplomber de tout son poids avec un sourire carnassier. Son odeur l'envahit alors que la carnation de sa peau délicate devint tentante mais Arthur était bien décidé à ne pas y céder.

« Attends la fin de ma petite démonstration…

\- Ah, non ! »

Arthur se rebiffa, et après quelques échanges de tapes sur les mains, Francis bloqua l'anglais sur la couchette. Arthur hésitait à retourner la situation car il n'aurait certainement pas l'avantage très longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, siffla-t-il avec hostilité.

\- Pour résumer… Il y a six jours, tu m'as plaqué contre le mur en m'embrassant comme si ta vie en dépendait. Tu m'as un petit peu allumé. Tu m'as dit que tu me voulais, murmura Francis avec une voix grave et plaisante.

\- Je veux ton territoire, tu le sais, grogna Arthur en montrant les dents. Il n'y a rien de nouveau.

\- Je t'ai demandé comment. Tu m'as mis dos par terre, puis tu m'es monté dessus comme je le fais maintenant. Tu t'es penché. »

Francis accompagna le geste à la parole, Arthur eut un léger geste de recul apeuré.

« Et tu m'as de nouveau embrassé. Juste comme ça. »

Arthur retrouva les lèvres qu'il désirait dans un attouchement très doux mais il les repoussa.

« Tu as eu la même réaction que moi. Je ne savais pas où tu voulais en venir…

\- Où veux-tu en venir, demanda Arthur agité.

\- Et là, tu m'as dit des choses que je n'oublierais jamais, soupira Francis.

\- Ça, ça peut s'arranger avec un sort. Et je n'hésiterais pas.

\- Ce serait vraiment une erreur monumentale pour nous deux.»

Arthur plongea dans le regard de Francis ne sachant qu'espérer de sa part. Il ne pouvait deviner l'étendue des connaissances françaises sur ses tourments intérieurs. Le français tourna sa tête dans un sens puis dans un autre sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit.

« J'ai un peu peur d'en parler, finit-il par avouer.

\- Mais de quoi, bredouilla Arthur. Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai bien pu te dire…

\- C'est ça qui me fait peur. Tu vas tout nier en bloc, te refermer sur toi-même et on sera reparti pour une dispute…

\- Viens-en au fait parce que je crois que je ne vais plus te supporter très longtemps. »

Francis relâcha sa poigne sur son corps puis il se releva légèrement tout en cherchant ses mots dans un soupir plaisant. Il avait ses hanches sur les siennes, et Arthur espérait que Francis ne sentait pas le début de son excitation.

« Je pense que tu tiens à moi plus que tu ne le devrais.

\- Les beaux pâturages de France, la côte Atlantique et Méditerranéenne, les montagnes…

\- Ça va, j'ai compris que tu aimes un peu trop mes régions vitales. Tu me l'as fait savoir avec tes « je te veux tout à moi… »

\- J'ai toujours désiré accaparer ton territoire.

\- C'est ton peuple qui en a envie. Pas toi.

\- Si, moi aussi.

\- Houlà, je suis plus en danger que je ne le croyais. Sapristi ! Je n'ai pas fini Arthur. Après tu as rajouté que je ne devais voir personne d'autre que toi. C'est fou ce que tu tiens à ce que je te sois fidèle.

\- Sous mon royaume…

\- C'est peut-être le fait qu'on soit allié qui te tourne la tête…

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- …Ou alors le fait que tu m'aimes. »

Pris au piège, Arthur tenta de reculer mais les coussins l'en empêchèrent. Voilà, il y était, son pire cauchemar se réalisait. Francis jouait avec ses sentiments sans aucune délicatesse. Cet amour à sens unique lui pourrissait la vie. Et maintenant que son ennemi naturel connaissait sa faiblesse, il s'en servirait contre lui. Il tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime bien quand même, tu as été mon ami d'enfance… »

Les yeux de Francis lui parurent flamboyants, un doigt se posa sur sa bouche alors que son rival faisait attention à ses mots.

« Je ne parlais pas de cette sorte d'amour. Plutôt de ce qui t'a poussé à m'embrasser et à me séduire…

\- Francis, je… Tu n'avais pas à savoir cela, s'énerva Arthur avec les larmes aux yeux. Je te connais bien, tu vas en profiter à mort. Tu vas t'amuser avec ce que je ressens... »

Arthur ne put continuer parce que Francis, sérieux, avait posé sa main sur sa bouche pour la bâillonner.

« Non, tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le prétends. Comme je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien que je m'en vantais. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de ce que tu éprouvais pour moi. A titre personnel. J'étais trop aveuglé par cette haine habituelle de nos peuples que nous nous jetons à la figure. Mais ça, ce n'est qu'une partie de nous. Nous ne sommes pas qu'une nation... »

La main de Francis glissa pour lui permettre de s'exprimer.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne connais pas de toi, demanda-t-il sans oser croire à quoi que ce soit.

\- Ce que j'ai toujours voulu te cacher parce que j'avais la trouille de ta réaction. »

Dans un soupir, Francis se cala contre lui en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. C'était un câlin tout simple, la chaleur du corps de Francis contre le sien avait la sensation agréable d'une bonne surprise. Avec un soupir de résignation, il prit Francis dans ses bras. Il n'y avait que de la tendresse. Rien de dangereux. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Francis finit par caler son visage dans un angle où ils pouvaient se faire face. Ses yeux exprimaient tellement de choses plaisantes, Arthur se sentit vraiment spécial dans son regard. Les joues du français rougirent avant qu'il ne se confesse à lui.

« Je t'aime moi aussi. »

Ce fut au tour des joues d'Arthur d'être envahies par une rougeur incommodant alors que ses paupières s'écarquillaient d'étonnement. Il avait du mal à y croire. C'était peut-être une ruse ou une blague. Il entendait dans le doute le plus confus alors qu'il aurait dû se réjouir d'une telle réciprocité. Les iris de Francis se troublèrent de chagrin à son tour. Et il put se rendre que cet amour blessait autant Francis que lui-même à cause des siècles d'animosité entre leurs deux pays qui les avait éloignés de l'essentiel. Il n'avait pas le droit de piétiner ses sentiments. Il comprenait Francis, il avait peur de lui en parler tout comme lui n'avait jamais voulu en faire part à quiconque. Pour tous, c'était inconcevable. Eux-mêmes, ils avaient espéré sans pour autant pouvoir y croire.

Arthur avait envie de leur donner une chance. Il resserra sa prise sur le dos de Francis et il l'embrassa avec beaucoup d'affection en lui disant ces trois petits mots si importants dans sa langue natale. Ils eurent un rire complice alors que les larmes s'invitaient dans cet instant de bonheur partagé. Et là, dans ses bras aimants, Arthur put sentir un soulagement intense dans ses désirs. Francis devenait son compagnon de son plein grès alors il n'avait plus aucune raison valable de le conquérir par la force. Cela lui fit un bien fou tout comme ses lèvres contre les siennes dans une apposition simple.

« Eh bien, ça a été encore plus difficile que je ne le croyais, finit par commenter Francis après plusieurs baisers sages.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de simple à vivre.

\- Je suis heureux que tu reconnaisses que tu as sale caractère.

\- Et toi, ce n'est pas mieux…

\- Il est vrai que je me fâche dès que tu ouvres ton clapet. Il n'y a que toi pour me faire réagir comme ça, confia Francis. Je perds de suite mes moyens, c'est sûrement parce que tu me plais…

\- Et tu as réfléchi à comment on fera après avec nos devoirs respectifs…

\- J'ai tendance à foncer quand l'amour est de la partie.

\- Et ça fait combien de temps que tu es amoureux de moi sans me le dire, se moqua Arthur. Tu appelles ça foncer ?

\- Là, tu marques un point… Mais ce n'est pas mieux de ton côté. Quand même m'envahir pour pouvoir être avec moi…

\- C'était purement tactique et politique.

\- Mais bien sûr, tu as dit énormément de choses sur la guerre de cent ans dans ton délire…

\- Mince, alors, s'alarma Arthur.

\- Et je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir en tant qu'individu. Par contre, mon sang de nation a bouilli dans mes veines. J'espère que tu ne me feras plus jamais de coup pareil.

\- A part que tu rompes abruptement en courant la gueuse, je ne vois pas ce qui me motiverai à te faire du mal par moi-même.

\- Je savais que c'était dangereux de t'aimer. J'ai fait une croix sur mes aventures palpitantes, j'espère que je tiendrais le coup quand tu seras loin de moi, se plaint dramatiquement Francis.

\- Si j'apprends que tu vas voir ailleurs, ma vengeance sera terrible.

\- Je n'en doute pas, je renonce à une grande partie de ma liberté chérie pour toi. En tout cas, j'ai eu une grande preuve de ton amour pour moi quand tu m'as protégé de ton corps. »

Francis l'embrassa de nouveau en faisant courir ses mains baladeuses sur son corps. Arthur laissa celui-ci réagir à ces caresses et il eut l'impression d'être plus libre. Il soupira contre sa bouche alors que leurs langues se retrouvaient enfin. Ils bataillèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que Francis s'arrête. Arthur l'interrogea du regard avec un peu d'appréhension.

« Désolé, mais tu n'es pas en état. Si je continue, je ne pourrais pas me stopper. C'était déjà très frustrant la dernière fois…

\- Excuse-moi pour cette fois-là. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal en te voulant à tout prix.

\- Et tu ne voulais pas souffrir. Tu es déjà pardonné. »

Francis l'embrassa brièvement à nouveau après un sourire heureux.

« Bon, je vais m'occuper avec mes hommes pour oublier le beau et jeune anglais qui m'attend sagement dans ma cabine…

\- Reste ici, grogna Arthur. Ne va voir personne d'autre.

\- …En crevant de jalousie, s'amusa Francis. Bon, je reste. A tes risques et périls. »

Francis s'installa bien confortablement sur lui tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de jouer avec son corps avec des petits gestes innocents. Ils restèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se bécoter et à se rassurer sur leurs sentiments dévoilés.

Quelques jours plus tard d'amour pur et d'eau fraîche, Arthur fut autorisé à se déplacer sur le pont. Les marins français lui jetaient souvent des regards torves mais la nation anglaise ne s'en préoccupait pas en devenant aussi agréable que possible. Il discuta un bon moment avec le second pour lequel il avait autant de sympathie que pouvait l'avoir un officier anglais pour son homologue français. Donc, beaucoup de respect sans pour autant partager de l'amitié.

Le cuisinier lui fit un esclandre comme quoi il devrait déjà être mort et enterré ce qui fit courir tout un tas de rumeur parmi les rangs français. Il entendit clairement les mots : sorcellerie, démon et enfer ce qui ne fut pas pour le rassurer. Francis dût intervenir en précisant qu'il était de constitution fort solide pour un britannique. Et Arthur n'avait sûrement pas infiltré la piraterie sans de solides atouts à la base ni survécu aux différentes marines sans quelques facultés extraordinaires.

« Donc, méfiez-vous de ce chiendent d'anglais. C'est comme la mauvaise herbe, ça repousse ! Et comme les chiens, ça mords très fort. Et n'oubliez pas, je dois le rendre en un seul morceau à la marine anglaise. Et puis, si on avait vraiment eu la poisse, on n'aurait jamais pu vaincre les hollandais. »

Le dernier argument parut les convaincre suffisamment pour que les marins se calment.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ton discours fasse long feu, commenta Arthur.

\- Je te protègerai avec toute mon autorité.

\- Et que feras-tu en cas de mutinerie ?

\- Ils ne peuvent pas se rebeller contre moi, je suis leur nation. Ils n'y penseront même pas. Par contre, tenter de t'assassiner dans mon dos les effleurera. Ne les tue pas, je t'en prie.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux », soupira Arthur.

Francis retourna aux commandes du navire après un dernier regard langoureux.

Arthur eut un petit sourire idiot devant son attitude, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il ne voulait pas penser aux heures sombres qui les attendaient où leur affection serait mis à mal par leur devoir mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Serait-il à nouveau capable de se défendre face à Francis ? Ou de l'attaquer quand le moment serait venu ? Sans avoir de remords. Arriverait-il à mettre de côté son amour pour sa nation ? Francis lui avait dit qu'il accepterait tout de lui que ce soit des blessures ou des caresses. Il lui avait dit qu'il en serait de même pour lui. Ce qui comptait était certainement ce dont il avait envie secrètement. Être ensemble de corps comme de cœur. Pas en tant que nation mais en tant qu'hommes.

Ce serait difficile à travers les siècles de tourmentes qui les attendaient mais ils avaient déjà posé des bases solides à leur relation en mettant des limites à la barbarie. Ne se blesser que dans le cadre d'un combat. Respecter l'autre en tant que prisonnier. Pas de torture, pas de violence. Et maintenant, pas de geste d'amour en public. Aucune allusion à leur relation. Pas même devant les autres nations.

Arthur se demandait s'ils tiendraient le secret bien longtemps.

Ils avaient chacun un frère au courant de leur penchant pour l'autre. L'Espagne pourrait en tirer profit alors qu'il doutait qu'Ecosse n'en joue. A moins que tous ses frères s'échangent tous les potins possibles et inimaginables sur lui, il n'avait rien à craindre. Et puis, ce n'était plus dans l'intérêt d'Ecosse de lui faire du mal.

« A quoi penses-tu ?

\- A Antonio.

\- Oh, c'est vrai que je me demande pourquoi il m'a aidé à te capturer. On avait un deal mais on était en guerre. Et je pense qu'il voulait qu'on s'intéresse à l'un et à l'autre plutôt que de couler son armada.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- C'est ainsi que fonctionne Antonio. C'est un gentil petit frère.

\- Parfois, tu me désespères, Francis…

\- Tu dois bien être le seul d'entre nous à t'avoir mis à dos la grande majorité d'entre nous. Si ce n'est pas l'ensemble. Et ma relation fraternelle avec Antonio est intacte malgré les guerres. Comme quoi, c'est tout à fait possible de bien s'entendre… »

Arthur ne voulut pas embêter Francis plus que cela. La nation française avait toujours su garder le contact avec les autres ainsi qu'à s'entendre avec eux. Il y avait eu des moments de conflits et de frictions mais Francis passait outre pour se réconcilier avec les nations étrangères au bout d'un moment. Il lui enviait cette capacité.

En étant très rancunier ainsi que très isolé sur son île, Arthur n'avait pu garder que très peu de bons contacts avec les autres personnifications de nations. Avec ses frères, il avait toujours eu une relation compliqué ainsi qu'avec Francis. Antonio était devenu un rival de plus sur les océans. Le St Empire Germanique n'était encore qu'un enfant protégé par Autriche et Hongrie avec lesquels il ne partageait pas la passion de l'unification européenne. Quant aux pays nordiques, il les craignait comme la peste depuis la première fois où il fut envahi.

Heureusement, il avait son petit America. A la pensée du petit garçon, il se sentit un peu coupable de l'avoir encore abandonné durant une longue période de temps. Il était passé le voir il y avait six mois de cela. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. D'un autre côté, il ne supportait pas de le confier à Pays de Galle pendant son absence. C'était lui son grand frère.

« A force de réfléchir, tu vas nous faire un malaise, le titilla Francis.

\- Je pensais à Alfred.

\- Et comment peux-tu passer d'Antonio à Alfred ? C'est notre « petit frère » mais quand même… D'ailleurs, je me demande s'il a enfin choisi l'un d'entre nous.

\- Il a de l'affection pour nous deux, comment veux-tu qu'il fasse un choix ? Ce n'est qu'un bébé innocent. Il ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe, lui fit part Arthur.

\- Il choisira le moment venu une nation mère, j'espère seulement qu'il gardera de bons sentiments envers moi. Que ce soit toi ou moi, c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

\- On aurait presque pu l'élever ensemble.

\- On pourrait le faire, proposa Francis.

\- De quoi ?

\- On se dispute toujours des colonies par sentiment national. Tu as bien remarqué autant que moi que Canada et America nous apprécient. Et ils sont frères apparemment. On pourrait…

\- Et quand ils devront choisir l'un d'entre nous dans un conflit, crois-tu vraiment que ce sera facile ? Ils ne sont pas adultes !

\- Alors faisons en sorte de ne pas les y mêler tant qu'ils seront enfants.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on parlerait éducation, râla Arthur. Et va expliquer à un bébé qu'il doit choisir mais pas vraiment !

\- D'accord, je me suis un peu emballé… Je n'ai pas pensé plus loin que le bout de mon nez.

\- Je ne sais même pas si tu faisais cela par calcul politique ou par sentimentalisme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va s'amuser à démêler le vrai du faux, lança ironiquement Francis. Je pourrais penser la même chose de toi.

\- Mais c'était purement désintéressé ! »

Francis eut un petit sourire triste comme pour dire qu'il le savait. Arthur se rapprocha de lui pour lui murmurer.

« On aura déjà du mal à tenir le choc à deux. N'y mêlons pas les enfants.

\- Si America te choisit, je pourrais venir le voir ?

\- Bien sûr, et j'espère bien que tu me laisseras l'approcher si c'est toi l'élu.

\- Tu manques à Canada. La dernière fois que tu es passé, il en a gardé un bon souvenir. Il parle français mais des mots anglais lui échappent parfois.

\- Pourtant, j'ai très peu de terres dans sa contrée contrairement à toi.

\- Oui mais il retient très facilement les langues qu'il entend. Il n'a pas perdu de vue ses origines et il continue à parler les différents dialectes de ses terres. Il m'arrive de ne pas le comprendre du tout.

\- J'essaierais de passer le voir. Avec ta permission, bien sûr.

\- Avec toutes ces guerres que mon Roi proclame, je n'ai que très peu de temps à lui accorder. Ce doit-être pareil pour toi avec cette mission royale.

\- Je passe le plus souvent possible. Et puis les baies Américaines sont intéressantes pour manœuvrer sans que quiconque vienne y fourrer son nez. Cela plaît beaucoup à Alfred.

\- Tu lui enseignes les combats navals à son âge ?

\- Il ne fait que regarder. Et peut-être que cela lui rentreras dans le crâne plus facilement quand il faudra lui faire un cours théorique. »

Francis ria à cette idée.

« Je reconnais là ta façon de faire. N'as-tu pas peur d'œuvrer à ta défaite s'il me rejoint ?

\- Je lui donne les bases pour qu'il puisse se défendre, cela n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque tactique de ma part…Et je…

\- Je te taquinais. »

Arthur ne dit plus rien en boudant dans son coin, il avait un peu de mal à s'habituer à l'intimité qu'il partageait à présent avec Francis. Les conversations devenaient plus calmes mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, c'était certainement dû à leur alliance politique ainsi qu'aux aveux récents de leurs sentiments. Et pourtant, il avait espoir que leur amour tienne malgré les obstacles et malgré les années. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à apprécier l'air marin tout en faisant attention à gêner le moins possible l'équipage du « Princesse » hostile à sa personne. On l'avait même bousculé avec ostentation. Avant que Francis ne réagisse, il avait déjà envoyé au tapis le marin français. Et une bonne punition supplémentaire de la part de la nation française ne put que lui faire du bien. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû sourire en coin mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher quand il s'agissait de maltraiter un français.

A la fin du quart de Francis, ils se mirent à l'aise et ils prirent le repas dans la cabine en presque toute intimité. Le cuisinier dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom leur servait les plats de temps à autre, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'appréciait pas de le faire pour l'invité anglais.

Après le dessert, Francis avait ouvert une bonne bouteille de rhum pour trinquer debout au centre de la cabine qu'il partageait.

« Ne bois pas trop, lui avait demandé le français, je n'aime pas trop devoir t'écouter te plaindre à tout va. »

Arthur eut un petit rictus en pensant à une autre raison bien moins avouable.

« Aurais-tu des projets pour ce soir ? Tu préfères que je sois capable de... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase gêné par le mot mais il leva son petit doigt de manière implicite.

« …De bander ! N'aies pas peur des mots ! »

Arthur siffla entre ses dents avant d'avaler cul sec son verre de rhum, la chaleur de l'alcool lui avait manqué mais il ne laisserait pas une occasion de faire l'amour avec Francis lui échapper à nouveau.

Le français n'avait pas osé le toucher de peur de lui faire du mal à cause de sa blessure, Arthur commençait à en avoir assez. Son flanc ne le tiraillait que très peu à présent, il se sentait capable de pouvoir le faire. Il en était d'ailleurs assez impatient, il désirait ne faire qu'un avec son amant.

En reposant son verre, Francis le fit bruyamment sans le faire exprès. Arthur supposa qu'il était lui aussi empressé que lui mais il ne lui en ferait pas part.

Avec un petit sourire, Arthur se porta contre lui. Il passa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il l'embrassa tout en caressant par-dessus ses vêtements son corps réceptifs à ses attentions.

« Arthur, murmura Francis du bout des lèvres, je ne pourrais pas me contrôler si tu continues…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais », déclara-t-il en ouvrant brutalement la chemise de son vis-à-vis.

Décontenancé de se retrouver aussi rapidement torse nu, Francis poussa un petit cri de surprise puis il recula d'un pas en regardant sa peau découverte. Grossière erreur, on ne se détournait pas du Captain Kirkland.

« Heu… Arthur, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ce que tu fais mais… »

Arthur fit taire la protestation ridicule de son amant en se faisant une place entre ses bras ouvert et en initiant un baiser impérieux. Francis se laissa entraîner par cette bouche insistante, il lâcha un soupir de satisfaction et Arthur en profita pour mêler sa langue à la sienne et ainsi apprécier cette sensation humide de toucher bien agréable. Ils étaient loin de leurs baisers sages des jours derniers. Arthur passa ses mains tremblantes sur la nuque de son partenaire pour incliner légèrement sa tête afin d'approfondir leur échange. C'était bon de pouvoir lâcher ces envies sans crainte. Ce goût si particulier sur son palais l'enivrait alors qu'il se délectait de pouvoir toucher son compagnon sans contrainte. L'excitation réchauffait ses veines d'une chaleur plaisante rendant sa peau plus sensible aux différents frottements entre leurs deux corps. Francis nicha sa tête dans son cou pour suçoter cet endroit plaisant de jonction entre l'épaule et celui-ci. Il se tendit légèrement ce qui le fit se rapprocher de lui. Une sensation brutale de fraîcheur ainsi qu'un bruit de déchirement le surprit.

« Hé », s'exclama Arthur en n'ayant plus de chemise à son tour.

Francis ne lui retourna qu'un regard joueur en tenant sa joue, le cœur anglais battit plus fort devant l'intensité de ce bleu illuminé de joie. Un sourire complice, et leurs lèvres se retrouvaient dans une apposition furtive. Arthur se sentit légèrement partir en arrière. La boucle de sa ceinture avait été vaincue par des mains habiles et il avait été étonné de la sentir passer le long de ses hanches à travers ses différentes attaches inclinant ainsi son bassin. Francis eut son petit rire détestable en constatant le déséquilibre qu'il avait provoqué et en le rattrapant de ses bras puissants. Arthur se sentit bien d'être ainsi retenu bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de râler intérieurement sur la force de son adversaire.

Les doigts français descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale en lui arrachant un frisson de bien-être. Arthur posa ses lèvres sur le front de Francis en une attention amoureuse, il reçut un baiser en retour alors que Francis ne s'arrêtait pas dans ses caresses excitantes.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, Francis lui avait enlevé le reste de ses vêtements en lui faisant tout oublier ou presque entre ses mains expertes.

Entièrement nu, Arthur recula quelques peu pour dévisager Francis. Le français l'observait avec une lueur de délectation dans les yeux, avec les lèvres pincées et avec un air ravi. Sa main était posée sur sa hanche, son pantalon ne cachait en rien la déformation de son entrejambe, son torse dévoilé était bien agréable à regarder, il y avait chez lui une certaine décontraction dans sa posture associée à la tension palpable de ses désirs contrôlés. Son attitude dans son entier était impressionnante par la luxure qui s'en dégageait. C'était l'homme qu'il aimait dans toute sa splendeur.

Nullement effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait bien arriver, Arthur se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, ses doigts s'attardèrent sur les côtes sensibles de Francis alors que sa bouche se promenait sur sa poitrine pour vaguer ensuite plus bas sur l'os saillant de son pelvis. Il sentait ses doigts dans ses cheveux en un doux affleurement, il adorait cette sensation. Il entendait la respiration de Francis s'entrecouper de quelques sifflements de plaisir ce qui l'enjoignaient à faire de mieux en mieux. Pendant qu'il continuait de s'occuper de ce ventre sensible, Arthur faisait glisser doucement le pantalon. Il se réjouit d'un accroc dans la respiration de son amant quand il se rapprocha dangereusement de son érection. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur l'endroit érogène repéré obtenant un frisson et un gémissement. Il déposa un baiser en plus avant de se débarrasser complètement du superflu de vêtements avec l'aide de Francis.

Tendu comme un arc, Arthur se releva pour faire face à son amant.

Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Il pouvait le voir dans la satisfaction visible de son partenaire.

Francis ne tint plus, en un mouvement vif, il vint l'embrasser tout en l'emmenant vers sa couche. Le français était partout à la fois, Arthur avait l'impression que son corps se fondait dans ses attouchements. En quelque pas, il avait réussi à le faire basculer sur le lit en l'accompagnant de son corps.

Il y avait de quoi perdre la tête sous ses caresses. Et quand on l'aimait vraiment, chaque geste énamouré de sa part comptait encore plus.

Arthur se tendit vers Francis qui le surplombait avec un large sourire. Il avait envie de plus, de beaucoup plus, même s'il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Il ne put retenir un gémissement quand Francis vint enfin s'occuper de sa virilité la faisant se tendre de plus en plus. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que son amant ne s'arrêtait pas de s'occuper de son entrejambe. Il lâcha un juron quand Francis vint prendre doucement entre ses lèvres l'un de ses tétons dressés par l'envie. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire dans cette position, ses mains bougèrent toutes seules pour caresser le corps de son amant jusqu'à trouver son érection. Il fut ravi de l'entendre à son tour, une exclamation de joie lui échappa.

Le nouveau baiser qui s'en suivit avait tout d'aimant.

Arthur croisa le regard de son compagnon, il fut heureux d'y trouver toute la confiance et l'amour qu'il lui accordait. Francis ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres sous l'assaut d'une vague de plaisir plus intense. Arthur laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement sous les sensations qui envahissaient son bas-ventre. Il adorait ce qui était en train de se passer, il en avait trop besoin depuis ces derniers jours, être tout à lui et lui tout à lui comblait de nombreuses années de mensonges entre eux.

Francis souffla près de son oreille le plaisir qu'il prenait puis il murmura d'une voix alourdie par le sexe.

« Tu m'as fait une promesse… »

Arthur se crispa un peu ne s'attendant pas forcément à ce que Francis s'en rappelle en ce moment particulier. Il se sentait bien comme ça, il n'avait pas forcément envie d'être pris.

« Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude…hum… de le faire dans ce sens, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça », proposa-t-il en espérant éviter une conversation qui fâche.

Francis soupira d'exaspération en s'arrêtant de le masturber ce qui inquiéta un peu Arthur.

« Je n'aime pas trop cela, avoua finalement Arthur avec gêne sans pour autant délaisser l'excitation de Francis.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas trouvé jusqu'ici le bon partenaire pour le faire, le taquina Francis d'une voix hachée. Avec moi, ce ne sera pas du tout pareil. »

Les joues d'Arthur le chauffèrent en s'imaginant ce que ce pourrait être avec lui. Il savait que Francis était plutôt doué dans ce genre d'activité, ce n'était pas que de la fanfaronnade. Et il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire cette promesse sans réfléchir.

« Allez, moi en toi, lui susurra Francis tout en frottant leurs érections ensembles. Me sentir au plus profond de toi sous les assauts de mon corps puissant, être touché sur ce point intime en toi, exulter sous mes coups de rein, je serais là pour te faire jouir…

\- Ah, s'exclama Arthur alors que son imagination le travaillait à présent.

\- Tu aimes ça que je m'occupe de toi.

\- Oui…

\- Heureux de te l'entendre dire. »

Malgré l'excitation ainsi que les sensations plaisantes toujours présentes, Arthur se rebella en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête pour son ton suffisant.

« Il fallait le dire que tu étais un adepte de ce genre de pratique.

\- Toi, je n'en doute pas vu que tu cherches toujours le bâton pour te faire battre », s'énerva Arthur.

Francis eut un sourire amusé qui en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait du côté d'Arthur avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Sa bouche se déplaça ensuite le long de sa mâchoire pour aller suçoter son oreille. Arthur grimaça à cette sensation humide avant d'apprécier véritablement cette caresse.

« J'ai vraiment envie de…, commença Francis entêté.

\- C'est d'accord, céda Arthur, prends-moi. »

Il sentit ses lèvres sur sa joue pour un merci alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Francis le câlina beaucoup en le préparant avec attention pour le détendre pendant qu'Arthur cherchait du bout des phalanges les points faibles du corps du français pour se distraire. L'anglais n'appréciait pas vraiment cette sensation étrange de ses doigts entre ses fesses mais il savait que c'était la partie la moins agréable de cette position. Il retint sa respiration quand son amant se redressa pour le pénétrer.

« Détends-toi Arthur, lui conseilla Francis avec une expression de sollicitude.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir.

\- Je suis déjà passé par là avec toi. Et je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais… Je ne te mettrais pas un couteau sous la gorge pour te forcer », ria Francis.

Cette pique d'humour eut pour effet de relaxer Arthur qui lui laissa plus de place pour se présenter. Francis profita sournoisement de ce moment de détente pour arriver à ses fins. Arthur éprouva une drôle de sensation à se sentir ainsi empli alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Il s'arqua légèrement sous la faible douleur qu'il ressentit, son amant l'embrassa pour faire passer ce moment un peu difficile. Sous l'influence de cette langue langoureuse ainsi que sous celle d'une main caressante sur son érection, il retrouva peu à peu l'envie de continuer dans cette voie. Il apprécia les légers déhanchements en lui qui finirent par lui arracher des cris étouffés.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement tandis que son amant tenait ses promesses en l'emmenant petit à petit sur les limbes du plaisir. Oui, avec lui, ce n'était pas pareil.

Etre la faiblesse de son ennemi de longue date avait la saveur particulière d'être aussi la sienne.

**Comme apparemment ça vous a plu (et à moi aussi), on retrouvera les deux nations un siècle plus tard pour « Au fil de l'eau ».**

**Oui, je fais un saut d'un siècle parce qu'il se passe plein de choses intéressantes à la fin du XVIIIème et début du XIXème siècle du côté franco-anglais (et puis, si j'ai parlé d'Alfred dans le dernier chapitre « juste comme ça », ce n'était pas si innocent que cela en avait l'air…). Il y aura largement de quoi pimenter leur vie de couple pas très bien rangée…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est la fin d'Au fil de la lame, première partie de la série Sur le fil. 
> 
> La deuxième partie : Au fil de l'eau est écrite. Seulement, elle ne me plaît pas du tout en l'état actuel des choses.  
> Si j'en trouve le courage (parce que, mine de rien, cette partie de la série demande beaucoup de temps libre et de recherche dans une période riche en évènement), je vais l'arranger. Une grande partie du scénario d'origine a sauté, parce que je n'avais plus envie d'écrire à ce moment-là. Et c'est vraiment dommage.


End file.
